Blindfolded
by Hajnalmadar
Summary: When he took off her blindfold their love and hate clashed together, and the sharp line between trust and betrayal blurred; because trust is a double-edged sword, and sometimes betrayal is the only option that can change the world. ItaSaku
1. Race for Your Life!

**Blindfolded**

The story starts in the Land of Rain, in a small village by the foot of the mountain. Sakura is on her way home from a mission, she's in a bit of a hurry though;)

This story is written in third person view, the only exception is the prologue.

* * *

**Prologue**

The sky wrapped its gray blanket over the village on that tranquil night and the snowflakes were falling quietly to cover the rooftops. In the land of Rain winter had always held the most praised beauty among the seasons, especially when the mosaic crystals of snow descended playfully in many sparkling forms and size from the milky-white sky. At times delicately touching one's skin, it's softness like the finest silk; sometimes lashing out in violent torrents as though the gods themselves were laying their hands upon the earth.

I travelled down a small, well traversed path illuminated by the cozy little light that filtered through the windows and by the several lanterns that remained from the last setsubun festival. The red paper lanterns, torn a bit from the wear and tear of wind and snow, brought a sense of lighthearted nostalgia with them as I silently made my way through this tiny village.

My destination: a small cottage, innocently tucked away at the end of this path, just a few minutes from here—was already visible; even in the darkness of a winter night I could easily make out its features. Suddenly a rusty cawing broke the calm silence of the night. I stopped in my tracks to cast a glance at a couple of crows heatedly cawing at each other over, what appeared to be, tonight's refuse from a local hovel. I shook my head with hope that this was the most hectic event of the night, and continued my usual patrol route at an even pace.

Before long I reached my destination; then leaning up against the side of the house lazily I waited for my partner, a fellow shinobi by the name of Masashi, to join me. The slight rustling of fabric and hushed footfalls alerted me to his presence as he quietly slid the door open.

"Oh Yasamu." he said with a jovial expression "Sorry to make you wait."

I flashed a knowing grin as I turned to leave, "I have gotten used to it, my friend."

Masashi made a slight gesture with his head to which I, in response, nodded. It had become a habit over the years, after patrolling the village from its eastern edge, to then meet up with Masashi and continue the patrol to the western edge of the village, ending the night with a glass, or several, of Borgas' excellent mulled wine; the inn was the last building before the village's end, at the base of a Mountain range. Only the sounds of our even footsteps, silent but for the slight crunch of the snow, could be heard as I asked in hushed tones.

"How long has it been since we were assigned to this backwater village?" my lips curling upwards in a slight smile. Masashi clucked his tongue absently while keeping a watchful eye on the surrounding houses. He straightened his hitai-ate and mumbled.

"Around twenty years... But I don't regret a thing, Yasamu." he said while smiling humbly. "I've heard many who retire from the capital's army; those who are alive to do so" he added as an amused afterthought "are fortunate to do so with most of their body intact."

I nodded and grinned again when the inn loomed through the curtain of the heavily falling snow. I lifted my gaze to the sky; the volume of snowfall had steadily increased over the night, a sure sign a storm was on its way. Looking back to the path, I increased my pace slightly as I spoke wistfully.

"I hope Borgas actually brewed the mulled wine he was bragging about so passionately."

Masashi nodded in agreement as we approached the entrance of the inn.

Just before we reached our haven, we were stopped in our tracks as a figure hastily slid the door open. A young woman stepped out, closing the door behind her. She stood before us, her features hidden by darkness as she peered over her shoulder at the inn—she couldn't have been any older than in her early twenties, judging from her height and youthful figure; but there was something about her that unsettled me: some kind of unfitting, alarming vigilance in her movements, which was rarely found amongst peaceful travellers here.

She turned her head towards us, sensing our presence, a slight flicker of uneasiness passing across her silhouetted features. We all stood still, watching each other, waiting for something to happen in the oppressive silence. The woman stiffened, her eyes darted from us to the surrounding darkness, as if looking for an outlet of escape.

Suddenly, the door opened once again, and the scene before me became a blur of motion. The young woman jolted to life, bolting away at a speed almost too fast to follow with the naked eye. Masashi let loose a kunai in her direction from beneath his cloak; it pierced the outer wall of the inn harmlessly as she ran into the darkness, out of the village and towards the mountains. I felt my body react before I could formulate a plan, my legs gaining momentum as both Masashi and I raced after her. We ran, the snow lifted from the ground by our boots, our cloaks billowing in our wake: a hunt had just begun!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Race for Your Life!**

Another rattle wrenched out from her as she gasped for breath, she felt as if the icy wind clawed her throat but it was impossible to halt anymore. A raw pain coursed down the back of her throat each time she took a breath, but she pressed forward nonetheless. That's insane, insane! she thought as she desperately ran towards the forest - adrenaline throbbing painfully in her veins. But mortal fear took over her more and more as the sound of the snow crackling under her pursuer's steady pace gained on her. Her heart tightened in a spasm, giving a painful throb when she finally reached the edge of the vast and with the last ounce of her power she strained her muscles to push off the ground and landed amongst the the thick canopy. She kept running further towards the steely, distant, snow-covered mountains knowing that if she couldn't put some distance between her and her pursuers then she would never be able to reach the foot of the mountain pass.

Using the last of her chakra reserves, she ever so carefully began covering up her tracks, silently maneuvering from one branch to the next once completed; the sound of her subtle movement, even when exhausted and running for her life, was akin to the wind flittering to and fro amongst the branches. Although she did not know how much time had passed since she entered the forest; hope tugged at her heart as she sensed the ninja-hounds dropping behind, their chakra signatures fading. Need and despair had chased her till now; and the urge made her flee that night, as she tried to hide in the inn. Now even though her body screamed in protest, Sakura pushed on; she could still feel her pursuer's breath on her nape; an eerie feeling, like a whisper, promising death. Her pace hastened.

In utter desperation she had run away unprepared, forced to participate in this suicidal race again time. Even now she heard the townspeople's warning clearly in her mind: "If you want to cross the pass then depart now or settle in for the winter. In two weeks time the mountains will be impassible; you'll have to wait until spring before you can try again." but she could not wait until spring; she might not even survive to see tomorrow. She had known this long ago, but still hesitated to leave for some reason, and now desperation forced her to move; a strange sensation that both weakened her every step but also kept her moving despite pain and fatigue.

Racking her brain feverishly in an attempt to come up with a plan - anything that would help her survive - she let her arms drag behind her, increasing her speed even further; only to curse herself as she sensed a half dozen enemies hot on her trail. She damned her own weakness - if she hadn't hesitated to kill those two guards before they had the chance to alert others, she wouldn't be in this predicament right now! But her body, driven by instinct, set off on its own. And she had no time to think of what could have been. She had to set her thoughts on mere survival.

Running amongst the trees of an old pine-grove, her eyes roaming for a glint of something - anything - that she could use to her advantage, she pondered. Insanity! Even if she lost them, would she have enough chakra left to survive the mountain pass? Would she have had enough time to rest in the village, had she not been forced to flee this night? Suddenly, she was wrenched from her thoughts, almost tripping on a branch. Searing pain shot through her ankle; she let out a choked gasp, eyes widening for a moment as the pain registered in her weary mind. She tried to estimate the damage caused by the failed jump; stifled cry escaping her cracked lips as realization hit her. With a frustrated grimace, she collapsed behind a tree. She needed some time to mend the damaged ligaments; continuing on in this state would be pointless. Forming the appropriate seal, she placed her hand on her foot.

Despair snaked itself around her throat as she sat there, choking her with its deadly grip; she barely managed to fend off the overwhelming sense of failure and dread. Her limbs felt like led as the adrenaline pumping through her system wore off, leaving her beyond exhausted. Her shaking right hand reached inside of her pocket to touch the crumpled edged of the papers, the bearings of her quest, returning without them was unacceptable. She would not fail. She _could not_. Suddenly her head snapped up when she sensed six guards' chakra approaching her from three different directions. They had caught up to her finally! Judging by the movement of their chakra signatures they planned on encircling her, effectively cutting off any means of escape. Sakura leapt to her feet, adjusting her movements in order to reach their side before their deadly formation could close in on her.

As she ran she looked up at the sky, silently thanking Tsukiyomi for not casting his silvery light on the world of mortals tonight. The snow was glowing, to counter this, in a seemingly mocking manner; still it raised her chances to hide amongst the shadows of the old pine-grove.

Exhaling slowly, silently, she attempted to clear her mind. Since childhood, ninja were taught to be mindful of others' negative emotions; it enabled them to sense danger long before it came into view. Hence why they were taught to suppress their emotions - to become a successful shinobi one needed a clear mind, possess dexterity and silent grace. However, faced with the chance of her untimely demise - her life a hair's breadth away from collapsing into nothingness - even her extensive training did not make stifling her fear any easier. She'd always been horrible at following the rules she'd so painstakingly memorized as a child.

She reached back into her pouch slowly, nimbly grabbing two kunai while quietly reciting a chant to help her focus _one with the nature—like a tree, standing calmly among the shadows—like a stone, standing motionless among the shadows—like the shadows, fading into the nature_. Then suddenly everything ended in an instant—as she drew chakra to her eyes, only a little flicker of light was enough to initiate an attack. After a few more seconds, there were only four more enemies left. So, her reflexes hadn't been completely shot yet.

As fast as she could she regained her kunai and fled from the scene. If everything went according to plan, the pair to the immediate right of her would approach her first, and then only two would remain. The mountain pass wasn't far away; maybe if she ran for the rest of the night she'd reach it by dawn; but she was already running on a slope, using up more and more energy on the way. Sometimes her feet slipped on the snow-covered soil, and despite all her efforts it swelled more and more. She hadn't had enough time to heal it completely. Her sore ankle only seemed to intensify the biting cold; she would have to grab a coat off of her next victim if she didn't want to freeze to death; though the thought of taking it off of a corpse made her stomach churn.

Maybe that was the mistake she made—to loose the track of time, as in her despair and disgust her mind was focusing only on the chaos in her heart. Or maybe she made it before that, when she thought her pursuers were still far away. Suddenly a kunai pierced into her left shoulder, and the impact launched her several meters forward, tearing a few tendons as it lodged itself deeply. Screaming, she tore the weapon out, and with her right arm she threw the kunai back at its sender along with her own. But kunai is not meant for throwing it face-to-face, and Sakura cursed herself for underestimating the scouts when she realized that her last weapon had been swallowed by the dark.

Suddenly a ninja materialized behind her and grabbed her wounded shoulder. Sakura cried out painfully, and just before she could do anything her body, like an inert weight, slammed into the nearest tree with a loud crack. She felt the bark scrape into her shirt, shredding the skin of her back. Sensing a second attack from her enemy she quickly gathered chakra into her hand; reaching for his neck, in a swift motion, crushing it. His partner froze as he gazed upon the grizzly sight before him - stunned by her obvious strength - and took an unconscious step backwards. Sensing his hesitation, Sakura, in a burst of speed, appeared in front of him and dealt a fatal blow to his lung.

Whimpering slightly as she forced her tired legs up the increasingly steep slope, she felt terribly sluggish. One of her eyes had suffered from an internal hemorrhage, a few of her teeth had come a little lose. She could almost feel them rattling about in her mouth, a mild throb that she couldn't ignore. Some bruise wouldn't make a difference, but now, in the biting cold Sakura felt as if her bones slowly froze from the touch of the howling wind.

The trees were becoming scarce - giving way to a more mountainous terrain - forcing her out of the protective canopy. Sakura could see a vague outline of the mountains' summit as night began releasing it's hold on the sky to a cold, sparkling dawn. Although—she thought bitterly— appearances were often deceiving—it was the nature of these rocky monoliths, their size warping perspective, always tricking you into believing you are _almost_ there.

A faint rustle reached her ears; but she would not be caught off guard this time. Now she could only trust her power, intensified by her chakra, hoping that it would last long enough to finish the two. Luck was unfortunately with them; wounded from her previous encounters and dangerously low on chakra, this would probably be the most difficult battle yet. Steeling herself, she would show them no mercy for they would show her none.

There was no point in coming up with a strategy in this rocky terrain; there wasn't anything even remotely big enough to hide behind. Eluding them was not an option anymore; only raw power would dominate the impending battle. With a perfectly aimed kick she triggered a minor landslide, catching her pursuers off guard; they barely managed to jump away in time to avoid the fissure. By the time they realized what was happening around them, the kunoichi had knocked down one. The other was staring at the motionless body for a moment, then regained his wits and launched his own attack.

Sakura had to admit that despite his age, the man whom she was looking eye-to-eye was a formidable opponent. No words were exchanged as he hurled several kunai at her to no avail; a log fell to the ground where she had stood only moments before. She was waiting for an opening in the man's defense to present itself; it did. With one swift motion she shattered the man's ulna as he lifted his arm to block her attack. An ear-splitting cry erupted from the man's lips, echoing off of the surrounding cliffs; Sakura almost staggered backwards as she saw his intense expression twisted in anguish. She turned to flee, her legs shaking in protest, her body burning with fatigue and chakra overuse; her head felt like it might split in two. Barely thinking straight she pressed on.

"Kill me!" the collapsed guard screamed helplessly, his voice filled with anger and despair. Sakura stopped for a moment, almost turned but then with stooping shoulders she took another step forward.

"Kill me!" he hollered louder than before, his voice cracking pitifully. From far, the yowl of the north wind was heard.

"Don't let me suffer here!" the guard rasped. Sakura fell to her knees, leaving bloody handprints in the snow as she crawled forward. It was so terribly painful but she didn't turn back, even when another cry was carried to her by the wind.

_A shinobi must remain emotionless at all times, no matter the situation. It is essential to complete the mission at all costs. A shinobi may never show mercy to her enemy. A shinobi may never show her tears._ She didn't want to turn back... she didn't want to kill!

"Don't let me freeze here!" then the voice died away.

.oOo.

She didn't know how long she has been staggering in the snow when she realized the sun had risen and filled the land with a diamond-like brilliance. The view was so beautiful, so amazing that her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the blinding blaze around herself. Forcing her numb fingers to bring a dry piece of biscuit to her mouth, she continued her ascent once more. She did not know when she collapsed, weakly calling for her mother, or when her fatigued body gave into blissful darkness. Though, before her mind completely relinquished its grasp on consciousness she vaguely recalled a warm hand on her, gently turning her onto her back; a warm body pressed up against her side as strong arms lifted her from the snow, cradling her. Maybe this was just an illusion; a state of delirium... before death.

.oOo.

Not so much later nor far away two friends were reeling in the snow homewards.

"Well, Yasumu, that was not our day." one of them moaned, as he tried to step forward while leaning on the other. His friend looked at him then with an expression twisted by pain but still smiling, answered.

"If Borgas' mulled wine is sold out when we get there, I'll skin him alive." both men laughed softly as they continued their long walk home.


	2. A Helping Hand

**Blindfolded**

**Chapter 2  
A Helping Hand  
**

In her dream world she remembered her childhood; the time, when she wronged her mother. The poor woman would just look at her with sad, disappointed eyes, then turned away and withdrew to solitude. In her dream Sakura remembered that and whimpered. Turning to her side, she hugged her knees with one hand, and reached up with the other to smear away the tears; but as she tried to touch her eyelids she found them blindfolded. She gripped the bandage to tear it away but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Don't. Unless you want to loose your sight, don't remove it." She heard the deep voice of a man beside her. Her instincts told her to run, to protect herself and she tried to jump up, but could only moan; her body was not willing to follow her. The feeling of helplessness roused a roar from her, but her throat was burning as if she had drunk acid. Suddenly tears burnt her eyes, and she wondered what she had done to receive such a punishment.

A laugh bubbled from her mouth upon her misfortune, just laughing not caring if the stranger thought she was mad. Who cares?! What are her chances of survival, after all? Her laughter chocked into a cry—she really pitied herself. She itched to get up and dart, to do anything other than lying helplessly—when the warm hand touched her again and weighted on her calmingly.

"Don't panic." the man said again. Then, according to the noises he stood up to search for something in his bag. Sakura nodded agreeably not knowing whether the other had seen her gesture. It frustrated her, that she couldn't see her savior's face and had to trust him so blindly.

"Who is talking?" she asked then. The man froze for a moment.

"Kisame." he answered with an emotionless tone, just slightly wavering at the end of the word. Then he stepped toward the woman to bandage her hand. Sakura hitched a breath, she felt as if all the blood in her body drew to her head: she heard that name before and it belonged to an S-class ninja! Suddenly grabbing the man's hand she started to finger it, but felt relieve wash over her when she found nothing. _Thank God no gills… okay no need to panic…that Kisame is a shark-man, and this is a human hand. Such an unlucky name to have._

"I'm sorry." She stuttered in a small whisper as she let go of the other's hand. "My name is Sakura."

Without an answer the man went back to his work. While adeptly winding the bandage around her he took a look at her visible wounds.

"I found you a few hours ago as I was traveling towards the pass. You were unconscious with hands that were close to freezing." He raised her hand with palm upwards, as if inspecting it. "Burn marks can be seen on them, and at places your skin grazed off from your fingertips. Your eyes couldn't be helped anymore."

His deep voice was quiet yet firm, as if he was giving a report to himself; gathering and analyzing information, ready to be accounted—was probably an old habit that he followed unconsciously even now after so many years. His hand held hers for a few more moments, then released it and let it fall.

"Your ankle is swollen. If the swelling doesn't go down by tomorrow morning, you won't be able to keep up with me. But if you are able to stand, I'll help you cross the pass. I suggest you sleep."

The kunoichi nodded but could only pray that her body would regenerate to some extent; because every conscious moment was already an inescapable torment to her, something she couldn't bare or even hope to understand at the moment.

When Sakura drifted to sleep the man who called himself Kisame stood up and stepped closer to the sleeping woman. As his eyes took in her sleeping form a half smile appeared on his face. This crossing promised to be interesting until he met Kisame on the other side of the pass.

Dark eyes watched the kunoichi as she was lying on her side, her hair disheveled, being swept back by the dark blue cloth he used as a blindfold. Although Sakura's face was not unfamiliar to him, it was painfully obvious where she came from. He grimaced at the thought and shook his head. Only a Konoha ninja would be sentimental enough to keep her headband in her pocket while spying. His eyes fell to her lips as they parted in her restless dream. _This won't do good_, he thought,_ if she breathes through her mouth in this cold, her throat will be inflamed when she's already in a critical stage. _He whirled back toward his bag and after a few moments of rummaging he pulled out a tiny jar. Opening, he put a little from a tiger-lily balsam under the woman's nose. Soon an odd odor mixed with menthol spread in the air, taking the place of the heavy, metallic smell of blood that had previously stung the already pungent air of the small house.

Itachi glanced at the sleeping woman one more time, then stepped out of the house and left for only he knew where, under the gentle light of the stars.

.oOo.

Sakura felt strong hands grab her shoulders to lift her and steady herself so that she could stand. A distressed moan left her lips when she became dizzy from the sudden movement. Futilely, she tried to cling onto the supporting arm, but her hands, as if made from lead, were hanging pathetically beside her. Panic rose inside her again, and that rush of adrenaline was enough to get on her feet somehow. She was unable to think straight, pain befogged her mind. Her body felt like a burning, throbbing, painful mass. It didn't obey her will, that tiny voice that said it's time to leave otherwise she would die.

"Mother," Sakura moaned and felt that her knees couldn't hold anymore, she lost her balance and hit into something solid, that suddenly touched her forehead.

"You have fever." stated the deep voice, then got her find her feet again. "We have to leave now." he urged.

Sakura tried to raise her head, but darkness surrounded her wherever she turned. It was impossible to think, she felt as if the flames of insanity were eating up her body. She tried to ignore the pulling and with teeth clenched together she took a step forward while chanting: _must go, must go, must go._

Itachi stepped out from the small wooden house and looked over the land before them, which was covered by a diamond-like, sparkling snow mantle in the beautiful sunshine. At least the weather favored them this day, he thought as he looked back at Sakura, who was slowly reeling after him on the border of fainting, while muttering something to herself. Curiously Itachi leaned closer while carefully looking at her lips to catch the meaning of her words.

"Get yourself together, Sakura." he said to the woman finally, who, as if half asleep still, let herself be led.

.oOo.

They advanced slowly, or rather didn't accomplish anything, Itachi thought as he glanced up to the calm mountainsides, wondering how high they could reach before they had to turn back. He then halted and pulled the kunoichi to him, to check her fever. Something infinitely cold touched her burning forehead and she gave a soft sigh. She reached up and pressed the hand against her face with trembling fingers. She had to keep it there, she thought she'd die if it left. With an unfathomable expression Itachi merely watched as Sakura buried her face in his palms, and he sternly pressed his lips together. Although the cold air was good for her fever, apparently she was still not herself. The only question left was how much strain she could endure before her body broke. He freed his hands gently, put the gloves back on, and started up towards the mountain again.

Sakura didn't remember much from the journey, everything was foggy and arduous from delirium. Sometimes dread and despair filled her, when she suddenly lost her footing, when she couldn't endure the fire that burnt her out from inside and she collapsed into the snow. Sometimes only a hand prevented her fall when she got giddy; a hand that gave her hope to fight for the last minutes of her consciousness. When she and her companion stopped, her lungs stung so much she felt she would faint. Every time she breathed daggers of pain filled her lungs, stabbing into her like icy needles.

"I can't hold out any longer." she breathed and sank to the ground as the hand released his hold on her wrist.

She didn't know how long passed, if she fell asleep or fainted, when strong arms pulled her up.

"Good, we've reached so far, but it's too high to spend the night here. We have to descend back to the house. Are you listening?" he asked with a soft, deep murmur next to hear ear, a voice so beautiful that Sakura would have done anything not to loose it.

"Yes," she answered, her own voice hoarse and anything but beautiful and melodic as she clung onto the man's coat. Her fingers felt stiff from the cold, but she still managed to grab a hold of him somehow.

"You have to stay awake, Sakura. I'll carry you, but you have to keep talking so that you don't loose consciousness. Understood?" Itachi watched as the woman nodded and opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"What do you want me to talk about?" she asked after a few moments, as she felt they were moving again.

"Whatever you wish to. Just don't stop speaking." Itachi answered while striding with steady steps towards the hut, where they had come from.

"Do you know what the name of the lucky ninja is?" the kunoichi asked with a dazed voice. Itachi raised one of his eyebrow. _Lucky ninja don't exist, Sakura._

"I have no idea." he answered finally while scanning the land before them. Sakura pursed her lips.

"No problem, Kisame-san. I didn't have a clue either. Until Naruto told me."

"Naruto?" Itachi looked down with new-found curiosity.

"No, of course not! Lucki-Lee."

Surprised, Itachi's eyes softened. Had he looked down, he would have seen a faint smile on Sakura's lips as well.

"Naruto was the dry humor master…persistently." she said weakly. "He could be so annoying!"

Her face suddenly twisted from pain, and then a bit later she continued.

"There was a time, when during a mission we were stuck in the stern of a ship. He wouldn't shut up.. kept telling idiot jokes until the end. I wanted to kill him. After that... I didn't talk to him for weeks." her voice faltered.

Itachi felt her shaking hands clutching his cloak tighter, but didn't say anything, instead he just gazed around. During the daytime they didn't proceed as much as they could have—and descending was something to be even more cautious about, especially now when he was carrying a heavy weight in his arms. Gladly the sun was shining beautifully; no snowfall had covered their foot-prints so he could follow them back to the house. But pleasant weather lulls one into a false sense of security when the journey should not be taken lightly; there were just too many dangers here in the mountain to let his guard down. Finally his attention went back to the woman and he realized she hadn't uttered a single word for awhile now.

"Tell me more." he said, and tightened his hold on her encouragingly. The woman winced, as if woken up from her dream, and her chin trembled a bit.

"It's cold." she whispered. Itachi raised an eyebrow. _Has her fever reduced that fast? Impossible_, he thought, but just to make sure he pulled the woman closer and lowered his head to touch her cheek with his. The sudden movement surprised her with a start. The contact made her jump a bit in his arms. No doubt she still had fever although how _high_ he couldn't tell. Itachi looked down at the woman's face and wasn't sure whether she was still conscious or not.

"Sakura" he called her again as he resumed his way in the snow. The sun painted the sky and the top of the mountains into a fierce pink, and the way he saw it, they had couple of hours left to arrive back to the house before the sunset. That was, if his calculations were correct. And since it was Itachi they most likely were. The kunoichi shivered.

"Cold." she moaned painfully. "I remember this cold... like when the traitor left us."

A sudden cough cut her words, but then she carried on with a rusty voice, scratchy from the cold and her coughing.

"When he left us…that was the day when I died for the first time. It was dark like now…and cold…and _lonely_. When I died for the second time…when I broke Naruto's heart. I felt so horrible…when I saw the loneliness in his eyes, and the pain and I still turned him down."

Surprised, Itachi looked at Sakura whose face was twisted by pain for a second, before catching her breath.

"I died for the third time when I killed and felt nothing. I died for the fourth time when I saw the disappointed look…on shishō's face…when I told her I'd leave, because I'm fed up with death and cold and loneliness!"

Sakura's arms were hanging limply by her sides and no more words left her mouth. Only the sullen crackling of the snow was heard under Itachi's steady steps. He finally saw the silhouette of the house in the distance.

"Then I decided to stay. There is still hope after all…I still have three lives left." Sakura whispered. Itachi's lips turned for a soft smile and looked down wonderingly at the woman in his arms. Before long they reached the hut again and the day finally ended for them.

.oOo.

Sakura felt as the energy particles ran through the nervous paths again and again, searching for injuries. Her knees flinched involuntarily as they tested their own reflexivity. Her brain racked feverishly to take in and process all the information as it appeared in her mind's eye while her chakra wavered through her body.

The energy advanced on her grey matter without hindrance, through every capillary that netted her brain. It moved on, and then suddenly disappeared. Her eyeballs were like black holes, they sucked away the energy as an invisible vortex; _so it's true, the damage was serious_, she thought and kept examining herself.

As the energy tested her limbs she realized how she had run chill in the cold. Her metabolism had slowed down, her body was dehydrated and weak—she hadn't eat properly for days. With clenched teeth she tried to focus on her remaining energy and for the first time in her life she wished there would be more of a fat storage on her body. As the energy circulated faster she started to feel better; but when her attention was drawn to the ankles, she turned grave. Compared to the left, her right ankle felt like a sponge; ligaments had either expanded or broke and it was swollen badly.

Sakura gave a loud sigh and slowly leaned on her elbow; no matter how much she wished to heal her eyes, that was impossible right now. For the sake of a most primal motive: survival, she had to steadily circulate her chakra to her ankle just to be able to stand. Her remaining chakra had to be utilized to avoid frostbite or hypothermia by warming herself.

Taking a deep breath, she sat up and hissed when she had to raise her right foot. Panic gripped her heart at the thought that maybe she had overestimated herself and couldn't follow her savior after all. Memories started to dawn on her about the last couple of days, about the fever and the ground that always wanted to slip from under her feet, a hand that led her and kept her hopes up—

"Your healing ability is remarkable. In a couple of hours your fever lapsed." a voice said out of nowhere and Sakura startled. She raised her head and tried to grope the dusty bed, the timbers—

"We're still in the hut? But I thought…or was it just a dream?" she murmured wonderingly.

"We came back at night after we reached the cave we'll occupy tomorrow." the calm voice said. Sakura was waiting for more explanation, but seemingly the answer satisfied him. According to the noises he was poking the fire in the fireplace, which was popping happily, filling the house with a little warmth in this behind the beyond mountain. Suddenly she felt so vulnerable and weak. For a very long time she hadn't felt ashamed that she was incapable to save her life and had to lean on others. But at least at those times she was helped by her friends and not a _stranger_. Surely she was pitiful. She could just imagine how she looked, wounded and afraid and disheveled... The flames of fear painted her cheeks red, and as the whirling feelings changed over into anger, she snapped.

"Why did we have to suffer all day just to come back to where we started?" she asked with an edge in her voice. Even if the other had noticed it, his voice came with the same calmness as before.

"The next camp was too high. We could have stopped for the night, but the difference in pressure and oxygen density would have been too much burden in your state. The weather favored us too—so I decided to turn back."

As Sakura digested the information, conscience and gratitude filled her heart and she shivered from the thought what would have happened if the stranger had not helped her... and she did not even have a chance to thank him.

"I'm really grateful for your help, Kisame-san. Without you, I'd be dead already." she said at last and hugged herself. The cold started to pierce into her bones. A voice of iron clicking was heard not far from her and Sakura suspected the man had just put the poker back to its place.

"Just call me Kisame. There is only a little difference of age between us." said the young man and Sakura blushed, not knowing why. She rather felt than heard as the man stepped towards her.

"You must be thirsty."

The kunoichi swallowed unconsciously.

"Yes, very." she said hastily, and reached out awkwardly with her hand towards where she calculated the man standing. First he took hold of her hand and adjusted her fingers to be able to hold; then slowly he gave her the water flask. As Sakura's finger closed over the cold iron neck of the flask she eagerly raised it to her lips, but the movement was too abrupt and the water spilled on her coat. She blushed again but didn't apologize, just tried to sip it slowly this time. By every drop of water her body rejuvenated as if it was slowly filled with life.

Sakura thanked him after finishing, and the man took the flask from her. She slowly bent down, placing her bodyweight to her hands as she stood up. For a moment her body felt like tumbling; in the complete darkness her sense of orientation was lost—but after a little while she was able to stand on her feet again. In an attempt to test her ankles on how well they endured her weight she tried to stand, but every time she did so she had to clench her teeth not to give a pained groan.

Itachi observed the woman as she tested her injured ankle and stretched her limbs, then reached up to compose her disheveled hair.

"You might want to visit the bathroom first." he added, and Sakura nodded thankfully.

"Can you show me where it is?" As soon as the words left her lips a hand touched her own. She let herself to be led while tried not to kick anything—too hard. Fortunately the toilet was only a few steps away, and a grateful sigh left her lips when she could finally grab the handle.

Itachi watched as the kunoichi slowly closed the door behind herself. She was strange, that woman. At first sight she might look like a young traveler who was just on her way home, crossing the pass. Of course Sakura wasn't an innocent traveler, Itachi knew that too well. She was young, tall, fragile-looking…but still, the aura that surrounded her didn't let his self-protecting instincts relax.

But was she dangerous enough to manage a mission alone? Of course, he reminded himself, missions were not a matter of ambition; but then—was she dangerous enough to be sent alone on a mission? Itachi shook his head; the very idea seemed too unreal; the formation among the Akatsuki members was not pairing for nothing—alone would have been simply too dangerous. Of course—a sarcastic half-smile appeared on his face—there was another reason behind the pairing: to control each other. But that was irrelevant in Sakura's case. Itachi stretched himself out at full length on his bed with his hands folded above his head and kept thinking.

There were other enigmas, unfitting details that raised his curiosity. Like her appearance. Judging from her injuries she did not have a peaceful journey till now, and as he observed her in those boring hours he had been guarding her she looked like she had been dragged out of her bed. Her coat was strikingly not hers, which arose further questions. She didn't bring any food for herself, there were no gloves on her hands—which was unbelievable at this height in the mountain. In brief, she looked like she didn't have a choice; die then and there or die up here. _What survival instincts are capable of_, Itachi thought.

Sakura ferreted around for the tooth-cleaning instrument and other creams designed especially for missions, a supply that she always brought with herself in her little pouch—which was fortunate, as hastily as she had to leave the village. She stripped off her clothes with some difficulty, then properly oiled herself with the special cream ninja use when there is no chance for washing. She even had a little brush; but she didn't dare to take off the blindfold, rather just arranged locks that stuck out awkwardly. With everything ready, she searched for the handle and opened the door.

Compared to the bathroom, the only room of the hut was cozily warm, which elevated her spirits a little; she didn't even mind the smell of dust anymore. The man didn't help her this time, thus she had to fumble along the wall with one hand leaning on it. When she finally reached the bed, the awaiting journey was on her mind. Would she survive?

"We have to go." the man broke the silence and stood up. As he slowly led her out of the house, they stopped just outside to get a whiff of the fresh, freezing morning air. When he started to pull her wrist again her breath hitched in her throat, and pain stung into her shoulder. The man looked back, and as if he could read her mind he remarked.

"The wound on your shoulder needs medical attention. The kunai must have lodged fairly deep."

Sakura swallowed; she knew the man wanted an explanation which was understandable, but she couldn't reveal her identity to a mere stranger. However, before she could utter a word the young man continued.

"I cleaned the wound to the best of my ability with the lint I keep with myself for such unanticipated occurrences."

"Do you travel a lot?" Sakura asked shyly. Inside she was dying of curiosity to learn more about her mysterious savior.

"I'm a ninja as well." the man said simply, and Sakura stiffed and halted for a moment, but the man kept pulling her. "A messenger. Courier. Mailman. Or call me whatever you want."

Sakura followed the man incredulously…is that possible?

"Your name?" she asked sharply. Although she couldn't see, a smile appeared on Itachi's lips.

"511268" he gave a rapid answer and looked back to see the kunoichi's reaction. She gave a flustered grimace for a moment, and then her face became expressionless. That impressed Itachi; the woman had to know she didn't have any other choice but to trust him; he could have already killed her, had he wanted to, after all.

"On the other hand, I've never seen Konoha ninja, who would travel alone had she had a choice in the matter."

Hearing that, Sakura unconsciously snapped for her pocket to grab the konoha headband. She felt as her body readily started to pump the blood to her muscles, her nerves stretching to their breaking point at the prospect of a fight. She cursed herself again for being so careless, to let her identity be revealed so easily. She wondered how much she had been raked over and searched? ..Did he find the papers that she had hidden with so much care?! She shivered from the thought.

"I had to remove your coat to examine your injuries. No further investigation was necessary." the man explained, as if reading her mind. Then he added. "If only it was _your_ coat."

His sentence startled her, like she was confronted with what she had done.

"Not like I had a choice. Me or them." she muttered, but as soon the words left her lips she wanted to plaster her mouth with her hands.

"Were you alone?" Itachi inquired. Sakura lowered her head—she knew she had reached a crossroad; it was not necessary to believe what the man said and answering him was not obligatory either; if he had saved her and helped her till now he wouldn't abandon her now.

On the other hand, there was the sweet temptation to answer, to talk to someone—not in order to gain information or use him, but just.. just because. Thoughts whirled in her mind, arguments battled with each other and she didn't know what to do. As a ninja one becomes distrustful and suspicious, and this constant vigilance condemns one to loneliness...And it was so long ago when she had left Konoha.

"I've been alone for a long while." she murmured, but as soon as she said it she wished she wouldn't have. The man surely thought she wanted to get herself pitied. Or even worst, that she was a missing-nin...

"It was that type of mission. Going alone. Happens sometimes. " she hastily added, but didn't become happier.

"I understand." the man answered after a while. "My task is a lonely one as well. That is the fate of ninjas, to be alone even when surrounded by others."

Sakura wanted to disagree; she wanted to prove that it was a lie, that there is a bond that indeed exists, a bond that is stronger than friendship, binds firmer than blood. But then a picture flashed into her mind, the last that burnt deeply inside her before the traitor knocked her down and left her by the road. Then Naruto came to her mind, good old Naruto.

"There is nothing but commitment." she said finally. Itachi looked at her with musing eyes before answering.

"True."

Neither of them spoke for awhile, instead they concentrated on the journey ahead. As they slowly proceeded further into the deserted, high mountains they seemed like two tiny dots in the gigantic whiteness. Afar off the cliffs jutted out sharply on the ground, some vanished into the grey fog that charitably covered the endless land from their view. The weather was still friendly in this bleak, inhuman place, but the sun couldn't be seen anymore. Itachi had to look back sometimes, when he felt the kunoichi stumbling. Sakura nearly panted, and every step seemed like the last one she could make. Sometimes they had to stop she was so out of breath.

"You never trained with blindfolded eyes?" he inquired once, when she tripped over a stone and had he not hold her wrist strongly, she would have fallen with faced down into the snow. For a moment Sakura blushed as the anger rushed the blood to her cheeks, but tried to reply calmly.

"I did, really. The theory is simple: just extend your chakra, like how bats use ultrasonic. But I don't have enough power left for that. I have to focus on walking and warming myself now."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. The technique she was talking about was very complex thus needed a high level of focus and precise chakra usage. The idea that Sakura was capable of upholding it prolonged time sounded very interesting.

"That was not in my mind, but the one taught in school."

Hearing that answer, Sakura snarled, and not from the cold.

"Then illuminate me please!" her temper flared, and a half-smile appeared on Itachi's lips when he looked back at her.

"When you loose your eyesight the redundant chakra will be transferred to where it's needed more. Even injured, you probably sensed that your hearing skill sharpened."

Sakura tilted her head, and then hesitatingly nodded.

"I guess. But it's not such a great asset, unfortunately the rocks cannot scream before I kick them." she retorted tartly.

"Indeed." the man answered with a light voice, as if he were smiling. "But you can hear the noises of my steps. Try to draw more chakra to your ears, so you can judge the distances easier. Step to where I step and you'll stumble less."

"Have you been in such situation?" Sakura asked curiously.

"No. But I prefer to prepare for the worst, I train with blindfolded eyes sometimes."

Sakura nodded approvingly, although she knew the man couldn't see her gesture. Actually she was wrong. Itachi turned back more often during their talk.

They didn't walk much before they took a lunch break. Sakura still had some dry biscuit, part of the survival kit that every ninja carried even if they just visited their neighbor to borrow coffee. Itachi had many different kinds of food in his bag, and the kunoichi couldn't be more grateful to him for sharing. But the water was so cold that it almost stung, and they had to drink slowly and carefully. After a while both of them were refreshed and ready to set off. Itachi looked thoughtfully towards the summits of the far-away mountains where the clouds were getting thicker and darker.

"We have to hurry to reach the cave as soon as possible." he said finally and took hold of Sakura's hand, that were just hovering about aimlessly next to him.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, Kisame. I hope helping me won't be an inconvenience for you." she finally said it, the thought that had been bothering her since she had learned that Kisame was a mailman.

"Inconvenience?" the man answered with a surprised voice.

"Because of the delay, I mean. Without me you'd reach the recipient faster." Sakura explained. She didn't meet a mailman often, but every time she saw one they were in so much of a hurry. Of course here in the mountains haste could cost your life, but still…being burdened by her, she was sure Kisame would reach the recipient days later than originally planned.

The man didn't answer, and Sakura felt the silence was consuming her as the minutes went by. Was it a mistake to mention the delay to him? Kisame was surely mad at her now, hadn't even thought about it perhaps, about the consequences of saving her. He might regret later that he had brought her along. He might never talk to her again! Sakura couldn't bear these thoughts and found herself talking with a shaking voice.

"Did I offend you?"

Only silence was his reply.

"Are you angry at me?" Her voice was imbued with nervousness, but she didn't care. Finally the man sighed.

"I'm not angry, Sakura. Even so, what do you wish me to say?" he asked without any resentment. Sakura felt ashamed, but didn't answer the rhetorical question, just followed the man with tightened lips. After all what _did_ she expect him to say? To reassure her that everything was all right, but if not then he'd bravely face the consequences? To say that it doesn't matter what happens he'd never abandon her here in the middle of nowhere? Lee would say such promises, while playing the romantic hero, Sakura realized. She was not a spoiled girl anymore, yet she behaved like one! But she wanted to break this awkward silence, so she tried to make a friendly conversation.

"Have you ever had a recipient who was…odder than the average?"

"I've seen some queer fish." Itachi answered, and could have sworn he heard Kisame's guffaw from somewhere.

"Who was the oddest?"

Itachi considered whether he should reveal that piece of information, but why not? A sadistic smile appeared on his face at the thought how Sakura would react to his words.

"Hn. Imagine a tall, impossibly white-skinned man, whose tongue is two meters long, and he reels it back to his mouth as others do a garden hose." A shocked silence followed his description, and Itachi waited curiously how long it took the kunoichi to realize whom he was talking about. He didn't have to wait long.

"And he has yellow, repulsingly cold eyes? Hisses every minute? With a choppy voice, and gross, annoying laugh?" Sakura jabbered, and Itachi was sure her eyes would have pop out had they not been blindfolded.

"I see you've heard of him. Or met him, too? Then let me express my deepest regret."

Sakura made a choking noise, she could barely keep up with her companion.

"And have you seen a young man around my age?" she asked anxiously. Itachi's face darkened.

"Tell me more about him."

Sakura didn't realize how reserved his voice became, she was engaged by her own thoughts and growing anger.

"Piercing eyes, constantly grimacing lips, arrogant gait."

"There are many of that kind there." came Itachi's evasive answer. Sakura lowered her head resignedly, and followed the man in silence. Itachi watched as her shoulders slackened, and decided to reveal more.

"But I've heard of someone who deserted from Konoha." he said briefly. Sakura was sucking her lips, while thinking of Sasuke. Sometimes she tripped, her mind was so occupied.

"Were you friends?" Itachi asked finally. The conversation unsettled him, but his voice showed no sign of it. Sakura on the other hand started to laugh bitterly for the first time since they met.

"Oh yes, till he betrayed us all!" her voice came out more shrill, than she had wanted. Mentioning Sasuke's name still angered her even after six years—and she honestly didn't believe there'd be a time when it wouldn't. Itachi didn't reply for a while, then remarked in a quiet voice.

"Sometimes it's not easy to follow our fate, Sakura. Sometimes...our fate is to cause pain. Sometimes there is no other way."

Sakura snorted.

"Fate! You could be best buddies with Neji! Saying it's always the same, whatever happens. Don't you think it's unfair? An easy way to justify what you do?" she inquired honestly, and with just a bit of sarcasm. Itachi was enthralled. Every drop of emotion that Sakura emitted was refreshingly _human_ compared to Kisame.

"Who is Neji?"

"Hyūga Neji, you've probably heard of his clan."

"I see you don't like the word fate, Sakura." Itachi breathed to the late evening. According to his calculations they would reach the cave soon. Behind him Sakura huffed.

"Of course not! It's nonsense to name something that doesn't exist." she answered stubbornly. Itachi smiled.

"That was believed about gravitation, too, for a while." he replied calmly. Sakura shook her head uncomprehendingly.

"What does gravitation have to do with fate?"

"Fate is a power, just as gravitation; an invisible force, that pulls you back and binds you."

Sakura clenched her teeth; the temperature had markedly dropped, she thought. Then she pondered about the man's words for awhile.

"But still…gravitation would exist even when humans weren't, but fate wouldn't."

Itachi nodded. "Correct. Fate and humans cannot exist without each other, since fate represents the force that humans exert on each other and on themselves."

Itachi let his words sink in, and rather wondered whether the good weather would hold out until they reached the cave. Here up in the mountains the weather could change at the drop of a hat and he already felt the wind rising. Apparently the kunoichi didn't feel the signs yet, or she didn't show it. Probably she was too absorbed to pay attention.

"I won't deny that people can force each other, still it's always possible to choose; after all your free will cannot be taken from you." she said finally, although not as vehemently as before.

"Right. _Free will_." the man spat the words bitterly. _I wonder why_, Sakura thought.

"Trust me, you're not as free as you think you are. You are certain you could live your life differently if you wanted. You could quit if you wanted, you could leave Konoha and start a new life wherever you wanted. In reality you would never be able to do it."

Sakura's heart sank. It would've been so painful to admit Kisame was right. Why couldn't she choose a better life? Why couldn't Sasuke choose a better life?

"Why?" she echoed her thoughts, but as soon as she said it aloud they had to halt because the sudden blow threatened to snap them up. She tried to draw more chakra to her feet to be able to stand, the weather urged them to go more every minute. When they could resume climbing again, the man turned his head, so she could hear him.

"Because free will is just an illusion, Sakura. You are told that you can lead your fate, thus you could lead it differently if you wanted to. In reality there is no alternative, no other choice. Things would have never happened differently and never will, since you would never choose differently, than how you will. This is how your own nature binds you to your fate."

The words fell so naturally from Itachi's lips, as if they were something that he had been chanting to himself for years—probably at nights, when he was alone, when his blood-drenched coat was weighing unbearably heavy on his shoulders.

Till Itachi finished the sentence, the sky darkened and started to snow. The two travelers could hardly proceed as the howling wind strewed the snow at them. Sakura desperately yelled to the man.

"Sasuke wouldn't have betrayed us had his brother not wiped out his clan!"

No answer came for awhile, and Sakura assumed he hadn't heard what she'd said. But suddenly they stopped and the man grabbed her arms, to help her entering the cave—while answering.

"That Sasuke would've been a different person. This Sasuke however, would've never chosen to stay in Konoha. From the moment his clan was annihilated his fate was to become stronger, to go after his brother—and it was in his nature to choose Orochimaru over his friends on the way. "

Sakura's knees gave away, but before she could hit the floor, warm hands caught her in a protecting embrace. _Kisame must think I tripped again_, she thought as the feeling of exhaustion overwhelmed her, and as if something had broken inside her, such a deep pain came to the surface, that she could barely restrain herself. Noiseless sobbing shook her body, her nails tore into her palm to compose herself, but she couldn't find strength inside, just pain.

"I wanted to save him so much." she whispered with a broken voice. The man still held her.

"There is nothing you could have done for him, Sakura."

His words overthrew her last walls, and the memory of the long nights rushed to her, as she was gazing at their pictures with glassy eyes, as she blamed herself for not being more, for not being better…and she condemned herself eternal damnation, because Sasuke's soul was lost, she failed the most important mission of her life.

…and now, she gained absolution somehow, and the pain, oh how much pain, found it's way out, how much buried tears and sigh.

..and the man still held her.

* * *

Author's note:  
I read how mountain climbers try to avoid mountain sickness: in the daytime they climb higher, then they descend to sleep lower. In this way they get accustomed to the difference in pressure and in oxygen-density.

Please note:  
**Blindfolded is an AU since I've changed many things from the anime.**  
-Even though Sakura had met Itachi as you know, it's important to emphasise, that she'd never seen his face.  
-Sakura is 21, and Itachi is 26.  
-Akatsuki has been changed as well - the leader is OC.  
-I ignored the whole Sasuke-killed-Orochimaru part, so Sasuke is still with Orochimaru.


	3. The Storm

**Blindfolded**

**Chapter 3  
The Storm**

The flickering light softly illuminated the man's face, his rugged, cold features, his crimson eyes as they stared at the sleeping woman but only saw memories…long buried, once happy memories. Itachi looked up at the stalactite covered roof of the cave and slowly closed his eyes, thinking about Sasuke. When had their fate been decided, he wondered. Or were they predestined to be doomed from the beginning?

Had their path been set when the first Sharingan user came into the world centuries ago?

Or was the one who decided their fate the man who shared the prophecy with his clan?

Probably. That cursed book had changed everything. Decided everything.

Had it not been for the book, he wouldn't have been condemned.

Wouldn't have been feared.

Wouldn't have been spied on.

In the end, nobody would have had to die.

Itachi relaxed his jaw that he had tensed unconsciously. _It's useless to think about what would have happened had I not been born to be a tool. A tool in the hand of fate._

_What is your fate, Sakura?_

_Were you born to be a tool as well?_

_A tool to help me?_

_Or to stop me?_

.oOo.

Sakura woke up with eyes throbbing from pain and aching ankles—yet happily. She felt light somehow, as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her heart. She couldn't recall when or where she fell asleep, but now she was lying on the ground, on a sleeping-bag she presumed. She fumbled around but there was nothing, just wet soil. Scrambling onward in hope of find something she crawled towards the cold, where the exit must have been and soon she found the embers of the campfire.

_It must be daytime already_, she thought. As her fingers groped further, they bumped into some kind of material. A blush bloomed on her cheeks when she realized she'd found her traveling companion. Kisame was probably sitting with his back planted against the wall of the cave, most likely still sleeping since he didn't move, not even when she accidentally touched his arm.

Suddenly Sakura grew excited. Although she didn't mention it, it really annoyed her that she couldn't see the man. What did she know about him apart from his name and approximate age? That he was a mailman? _But please_, she said to herself, _I didn't see many mailman, but every—I mean _every_—one of them looked like some kind of clone made from the same mould._ _Skinny body combined with thick lips, as if they were descended from the duck-billed platypus in some kind of bizarre way or something_. _On top of that, they had such an annoying high voice, like they were robots. _

_But Kisame's voice is velvet deep,_ she reminded herself. _Probably his look departs from the norm as well. What a loss it would be, to travel all along with a first-prize man and you don't even know about it_... _Pervert_._ I really need to get fix that,_ she thought grinning.

Sakura couldn't resist the temptation after all and slowly reached out toward where she suspected the shinobi's face was. She became so nervous her hands started to shake—as if she was doing something forbidden—and as her fingertips touched the other's naked skin her heart jumped to her throat. Realizing, that she had touched the other's neck, slowly and carefully she let her fingers slide upwards. It surprised her how soft his skin was under her touch, and as if she was bound by a spell, she ran her hand over his jaw line gently. Curiously she leant closer to be able to touch more.

Itachi's eyes shot open as someone's proximity alerted him, and his pupils dilated when he saw Sakura kneeling in front of him. Only the roar of the blizzard could be heard from outside along with Sakura's hurried inspiration as her fingers slid over his eyebrow, then following the line of his cheekbone slowly, almost distressingly slowly she touched his lips. Itachi suddenly grabbed her wrist and watched as the woman's mouth opened to form a surprised O, when she realized where her hand accidentally went. For a moment none of them spoke, and then Sakura timidly smiled.

"Good morning."

Itachi lost hold of her wrist. "I'll be back." he said hoarsely, then stood up and stepped out of the cave.

.oOo.

When he came back he found Sakura in the same place on the ground. He bent down to help her up, and led her back to the sleeping-bag.

"Sit down," he told her, "and take off your coat. I want to check your wound."

Although the kunoichi couldn't see the man, she had the feeling that he wouldn't accept no as an answer. When she finally peeled the coat from herself, she winced as the cold air hit her skin, making goose bumps ripple across the exposed flesh. She felt as the man kneeled in front of her and turned her shoulder to the left in order to get a better look at the wound. But she already knew there was no change compared to yesterday; she simply didn't have enough chakra left to heal that wound, insignificant compared to her other injuries.

"No change. At least it's too cold to suppurate." Itachi said, but hadn't stood up yet. "I'll bandage it." he added.

For a moment they were just kneeling in front of each other, when she came back to her senses and started to take off her clothes until nothing covered her shoulder anymore. How fortunate, she thought, that she always wore a sleeveless top underneath, just in case. The man remained silent while taking out something to dust it onto the wound. According to the smell, Sakura thought, it must have been vulnerary powder with crushed edelweiss. Having done, he began to bandage the wound and leaned closer in order to reach across her shoulder.

Itachi gently raised her left arm to wrap the bandage over her chest, then pulled her closer to continue the same movement over her back. Sakura unthinkingly supported herself by holding onto his shoulder, and then suddenly she felt a faint smell that gave her heart a leap.

She'd heard it from Ino many times, but frankly speaking she never believed that such a smell exist which in itself could turn on a woman. Sakura, as every other female in Konoha, was outnumbered in the man-dominated ninja society, thus had her share plentifully from the "manly smell", that she succinctly expressed just as: sweat-stench. Although Ino insisted that there was another, a sublime smell, which is really manly and not unpleasant at all, moreover—it drives the woman crazy. But Sakura had never smelled that legendary smell on anyone before, and really didn't trust Ino in this regard anyway. Namely, Ino swore, that Chōji had such a godly smell—but Sakura suspected that Chōji had just been in a good place at a good time when he had asked Ino for a date—she must have been really hungry, then.

What she felt now, however surpassed everything.

As she inhaled the warm, manly smell of her guide, she was shocked at the yearning desire that pulled her into its power. She felt her chest raising and lowering, as she took deeper breaths. The magic seemed to be broken when the ninja let her go and stood up, but her nose got on the scent and didn't forget the man's smell. She gave a long, deep sigh and hoped that he didn't notice her reaction. Actually, she was wrong.

Itachi was still watching her.

The cave was not big, but at least they could spend the night in a relatively warm place. From outside, the noises of the raging blizzard was still echoing inside of the small space. Close to the cave mouth Itachi made a small campfire from the wood that travelers, who often had to climb the pass, left there. Till dawn however even the embers burnt down and it became truly cold. Itachi kept clearing the snow from the entrance, but there was nothing else to do.

"We have to wait." he said, and Sakura nodded resignedly. She knew exactly what the man was thinking; in such a blizzard she wouldn't survive the journey. However, she thought in fear, if they waited too long they could possibly be buried alive under the snow. Or maybe it was too late already?

The merry crackling of the new-born fire struck her as a comforting melody; _Kisame took compassion on me_, she thought gratefully and pulled her numb limbs closer to the fire. Soon a little warmth and a delicate fragrance filled the cave, and Sakura nosed around wonderingly.

"Tea?" Even the idea of a tea cheered her up as she sniffed around.

"I had some." came the answer and she eagerly waited until the hot drink was ready.

First Itachi gently took hold of the kunoichi's hand, and then when she was expecting it, he gave her the mug. Sakura slowly sipped the tea, enjoying as the warmth spread through her.

"You really think about everything, Kisame. I guess it's understandable, since you travel so much. Have you been to many countries?" she asked and sat down on the balls of her feet, her knees resting against the dirt floor of the cave to get more comfortable for the conversation. Itachi rested against the wall of the cave, as he had done the night before.

"More, than I wished to." he said briefly, but Sakura didn't let herself to be brushed off that easily.

"I don't dare to ask which was the oddest, but .. was there any, which was particularly engaging?" she asked with eager curiosity in her voice.

"Engaging? I wasn't traveling as a tourist, Sakura. For a mailman, this is a serious job." Itachi answered while strongly concentrating to keep his voice neutral. Then he gave in.

"Have you heard of the Kozenji temple?" he asked even though he knew she couldn't have heard of it…he didn't believe that there was anybody in Konoha who knew about that place.

"Kozenji?" Sakura mused. "Ko-zen-ji, as the Old Temple of Meditation? No… I don't think I've ever heard of it."

Itachi smiled.

"It's not written by the kanji of 'old'." he answered. Sakura curiously tilted her head.

"No?" she asked back. Itachi leaned forward.

"I'll show you." he said and took Sakura's hand, with palm upwards. Sakura blushed…did he want to test her? But she didn't have time to chew upon it, because she felt the man drawing a long, bit curving, vertical line on the left side of her palm; his touch was warm on her frozen skin, gentle and soothing. After that the man slowly raised his finger and went back to the upper left corner of Sakura's palm, where he crossed the previous line not far from its upper end; this time his touch was playful, daring and Sakura's heart fluttered with excitement. Now the ninja draw a line of half size under the previous, parallel with it; his touch was challenging, passionate and set her skin on fire. As the man draw line after line she became drunk with the feeling, urgent with the need to be touched again; but every touch just increased her unsatisfied desire to feel more, to—

Sakura was suddenly aware of the waiting silence that surrounded them. The man didn't draw on her palm anymore, and she panicked suddenly; now he surely wanted her to identify the kanji, but for some time past she completely forgot about it. Desperately she tried to search in her memory for anything, that could give her a handhold; she still remembered that the left side of the kanji corresponded to the kanji of cat, but that couldn't be the solution since the reading was different. _What if I asked him to draw it again? I have no idea what was on the right side,_ she thought, _but I don't want to admit, that I don't know! _Finally she said the first kanji that crossed her mind and met the conditions.

"Fox" she heard herself saying, and wanted to bang her head into the wall. _The Temple of the Meditating Fox, huh? Congratulation Sakura, you've made a complete idiot from yourself,_ she thought.

"Correct." Itachi stated and leaned against the wall again.

"Strange name." Sakura wondered. "Was there a reason why it was named to that?"

"It was said to be built by kitsunes."

Stroking her chin, Sakura was contemplating on his words.

"You mean the legend that kitsunes are odd creatures who don't belong to neither this nor any other world, instead they come and go as they please?"

"Indeed."

"But why would they build a temple? To have a senior home to retire to?" she asked jokingly.

"Almost." came the light answer. "The temple was built to guard their records and scrolls. The prophecies."

"I didn't know they wrote prophecies." she said wonderingly, then added. "All I knew is that according to the mythology the kitsunes prefer to talk in riddles, thus they always cause misunderstandings and complications…so after a time they weren't welcome and vanished from this world." she explained, taking pleasure in their conversation. It was nice to forget this blizzard-forged cold world for a little while.

"And how was the temple?"

"I didn't see much." Itachi said evasively "Most of it was forbidden even for mailman."

Sakura chuckled. "Then why did you find this place the most interesting?"

"Because it was my first job." Itachi answered and looked out. The blizzard wasn't raging as strongly as before, but they still had to wait some hours before they could leave.

Sakura questioned him about a few more places, whether it's true, that they grow three hundred kinds of tea in the Land of Tea, or whether red rice truly exist in the Land of Rice.. Itachi had an unexpectedly pleasant surprise by some in-depth questions; he didn't imagine her to be that knowledgeable in geography and history, the two most hated subjects among ninjas. Itachi was different of course, he was an exception in this regard, as well as in many others—he wasn't called genius for nothing.

Later on Sakura took a nap, and then they had lunch before Itachi decided to leave. It wasn't snowing anymore, and he knew they had to leave as long as the weather didn't change for the worst.

They slowly forced their way through the thick, fresh snow. Sakura felt ill and weak, but she tried to be cheerful; their talk put new life into her, and she would have readily inquired the man more. She wished to know more about him…what did he think about before falling asleep, did he like when it rained.. was somebody waiting for him at home? But she didn't dare to voice them. Thus, when Itachi asked his own question she gladly answered.

"In my genin years we went to the Land of Mist, I guess that was my most remarkable experience- maybe because the team was still together at that time." she answered, then saddened a little.

"After Sasuke had left us I didn't leave Konoha much. Well, apart from the times we tried to get him back." her voice died. Then she composed herself and continued.

"Actually this was the first quest outside of the country for a long while, and I got it only because I volunteered…otherwise they try to keep me on short leash, literary. Isn't it odd?" she asked sardonically.

"Did you regret becoming a ninja?" the man asked suddenly, and Sakura pondered before answering.

"I guess no. It feels good to be strong, to be powerful. The problem is, that it doesn't matter how strong you are, you can never be sure you'll survive the next fight. This insecurity slowly eats you up and before you realize it…it has already distorted you."

They couldn't continue their conversation for long, because the wind got stronger again and stifled their voices. The storm struck them without any warning, and they had to halt to wait till the anger of the wind diminished. Itachi watched with squinted eyes as the north wind painted the heavy, milky-white clouds into black on the sky above them. Soon nothing could be seen anymore. Even the sharp cliffs were hidden by the whirling grayness.

The storm wrathfully clattered through the snowy hillsides. In its wake the freezing wind was roaring crazily, snatching up the snow and dashing it against the nearby cliffs with a loud bang, blowing them off to sparkling-white fireworks. The blizzard didn't spare the travelers either, and Itachi had to snatch his hand before his eyes when the roaring snifter struck the freezing snow into his face.

Sakura fell backwards from the blow and chokingly she tried to sweep away the wet hair from her face, but the wind—as if following the steps of an insane dance—didn't release her. It was so cold, she felt the snow froze onto her skin when it touched her. She tried to get herself together but she could barely feel her legs.

"Kisame!" she yelled desperately, but her voice was swallowed by another screaming blow. Itachi jerked up his head.

"Where?" he asked surprised.

"What where?" Sakura chattered, but relief washed over her; she didn't know the man was standing next to her. She felt herself being helped up and pulled closer.

"Listen Sakura, we have to move. Gather as much chakra as you can to your feet to prevent them to freeze and to fall."

The kunoichi nodded uncertainly, but inside she was poisoned by doubts; the man had no idea how exhausted she was already.

"Do we have to go far?" she asked, quavering. Itachi grabbed her hand and started to pull her after him.

"The slower we proceed the longer it will take."

He didn't know how far they were from the place which was relatively fenced from the wind, but the storm kept raging more intensely every minute, it'd have been suicidal to wait. Itachi clenched his teeth and took another step forward. Here, being defenseless against the cruel autocracy of nature, nothing could have protected them; the key of survival was to use as little chakra as possible; they still had a long way before them.

As they climbed the mountain and the wind was getting stronger Sakura felt as though a thousand razor sharp blades wanted to peel the skin from her face. The freezing breath of the winter pierced into her bones and her teeth were chattering like mad. With her raw-red fingers she gently touched her cheekbones, which hurt like hell. Nothing could have prepared her for that excruciating pain that started to take over her. She didn't look out where she stepped anymore, she had only one aim now: to take another step. Just one more…

Probably an hour had passed like that, when the headaches came. Her head wanted to explode, she tried to take deep breaths but the air was becoming thinner. Her heart was beating rapidly, and every little movement seemed harder than the last one. Not being able to keep up her head any longer, it dropped, her shoulders stooped, and soon she was just sliding forward because it was just too fatiguing to raise her legs anymore. Her self-control was lowering with every breath she took, and soon she felt herself oddly floating on the border of the world of conscious and subconscious.

Itachi didn't realize that he was dragging rather than leading the woman until he saw the angular cliff bending forward drunkenly in the grey fog. Looking back at Sakura, something flashed in his eyes and he grabbed her to lead her with steady steps to the shadow side of the rocky wall. Opening his bag with hasty movements, he was ransacking until he found the small package of medicine he was looking for. In order to unwrap the package easier, he took his glove between his teeth and tore it off. Then he turned to Sakura and gripped her shoulders.

"Take these and chew them well." he ordered and the kunoichi slowly stirred, moaning. With a hesitating move she reached out to where she heard the voice from, but Itachi pushed her hand away and gave her the leaves himself.

"What's this?" Sakura asked with a voice like a corncrake while trying to make her jaw work.

"Coca leaves. They'll help preventing altitude sickness." Itachi explained. Although his voice came out as calmly as usual, he was agitated and tired.

"If you want to drug me so much, then eat a bit, too. I don't want to have a party alone." Sakura said with a weak, yet playful voice, which made Itachi smile briefly.

"You should be worried about yourself now, not me. Such ascent will not affect my health." When he was sure Sakura chewed the leaves properly he stood up to build a shelter for them.

Itachi, as always, was fast and precise. With experienced eyes he found the place where the snow was of ideal substance; then he cut equal blocks, which he brought to the windless side of the cliff. Not even an hour had passed when the hemisphere form of the bunker could be already seen. Till he finished cutting the narrow openings and building the corridor he realized, in amazement, that Sakura was pretty much covered by the snow.

Stepping to her hastily he raised her hand to examine her fingers closely. Fortunately they weren't frozen yet, although most likely she couldn't flex them anymore. When they reached the center of the shelter, protected from snow and wind, Itachi pulled off the woman's boots to check her feet as well. It seemed Sakura could keep them warm, although when Itachi saw her swollen, blue ankle he was surprised that she had been able to stand at all.

"Sakura," he called her name; she hadn't moved for some time now. But it was no use, she reacted only when Itachi tapped her face. The kunoichi moaned as she came back to the reality; she wished she could have stayed where she had been. It was so beautiful and merry, with Lee cooking a chocolate cake, while Naruto was making whipped cream; then something brought her back into the claws of the cold reality.

"How do you feel?" he man asked her, and Sakura wanted to laugh._ It hurts!_ She wanted to say. _It hurts everywhere! _But the words stuck in her throat, she wasn't sure she had voice at all. Itachi was just gazing at the woman laying motionless in front of him, and he lost his patience.

"Report, kunoichi." his voice thundered, that made it's effect.

"I have pulmonary edema," whispered Sakura slowly. "If I don't heal it I'll die. To heal it I'll need all my chakra, in that case I'll freeze."

Itachi considered her words; it surprised him that she was a medic-nin. Moreover he didn't know her condition was that critical, she had successfully hidden it till now. He didn't hesitate much, just rolled out another sleeping bag next to hers. Then he kneeled down and took off her cloak along with his own, to use them as blankets; then he laid down next to Sakura. Even if she had been aware that somebody pulled her closer, she didn't protest. Itachi leaned closer to her ear.

"Listen me Sakura. Heal your lung with all your power." she hesitatingly nodded. Itachi called forth his chakra and wrapped it around them to warm themselves. After a while their clothes dried, while the kunoichi was fighting for survival in the deep trance of meditation.

Itachi didn't know when he fell asleep, nor how long they had been sleeping joined together under their coats. The air was damp and cold, but inside it warmed up comfortably. Itachi looked down at the woman's face and ran his hand along her back. He must have touched a sensitive spot, because Sakura giggled suddenly. Itachi's eyebrow rose questioningly.

"How long have you been awake?"

She smiled. "For awhile. It's just so wonderful here that I didn't want to move. It was so long ago I felt such a nice warmth that I almost forgot how good it feels." she answered, then yawned and stretched her body like a cat, and Itachi had to hold his breath when he felt Sakura's body sliding against his own. He looked down and couldn't decide whether he wished Sakura would be innocent enough not to know what she was doing, or whether he wished she would know exactly.

Itachi decided to let Sakura sleep some more. They couldn't set off as long as she didn't regenerate anyway. He leaned on his elbow and watched the sleeping woman, her parted lips, her long, naked neck and he thought he shouldn't do it. And this prohibition just flared his desire.

"Madness." he whispered.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Specials:  
Sims 2 Seasons fumoffu:

Probably you, too are curious what Itachi was doing when he stepped out of the cave on that particular morning. Fortunately I got hold of a copy of the record, that was taken by the secret camera borrowed from the Big Brother (sponsored by Sasuke & Inuyasha co.).

Itachi stepped out of the cave, with traces of his inner struggle on his face. He took some steps forward until he reached the untrodden snow. Using his fingers he slowly unfastened his black cloak and whipped it off next to him; it'd be just a hindrance to what he was about to do. He took a deep, heavy breath as the north wind tore into his black shirt, as if it wanted to strip him. He urgently slid his hands into his pocket, but changed his mind. But then again… if he didn't do it now, who knew when he would get another chance, and the desire almost overflowed him already. He looked down, then nodded finally and freed his hands. When another gust of wind came he didn't fight against it, just let himself fall forward into the cold, crystalline snow. He felt his body cool off and his circulation slowed lessening his torment. He couldn't take it anymore, now or never, and started flinging his arms and legs restlessly in the snow, then when he calmed down a little and after carefully standing up, he examined his work. His first snow angel. He was really proud of it. Still, he bent down to draw a line above her head with his finger. Because it's just not right without the glory.

* * *

LORE:  
_fumoffu_ - I drew the idea from Full Metal Panic, which has so-called fumoffu episodes. These are separated, humorous episodes, often parodies that don't connect closely to the main storyline. I wrote fumoffu for the following chapters: 3, 4, 5, 6

_kitsune_ - a magical fox according to the Japanese mythology; apart from this fact, every other information about kitsune in this chapter is fictional.

Author's Note: there was a brief mention of Ino&Chōji pairing. Actually, I'm a devoted Ino&Chōji fan, so this ship will appear a few more times in the future along with others, which will be.. a surprise:)


	4. Forbidden Desires

**Blindfolded**

**Chapter 4  
Forbidden Desires**

When Sakura woke up, Itachi had already packed and was sitting by her side ready to leave. Sakura tried to put her thoughts together since she had no idea where she was or how she got there. The memory of the last few days was more like a lance of sensations merging into one another, than an interlocking, comprehensible story. She recalled the frosty taste of the snow, from the time when she moaned painfully and received a handful of it in exchange. She recalled the time when her heart was beating faster and faster from the strain as they cut across the rocks against the wind. She recalled the cry of the wind, the frost, the mortal fear that took over her when she realized she didn't stand a chance... then she remembered the warmth.

Sakura retraced the feeling excitedly, the one she had felt while lying in his arms. She knew she shouldn't feel this way, everything they had done was only for survival. Any other time she would have considered even the thought of being embraced by a stranger repulsive, she admitted to herself. A man, whose face she hadn't even seen and besides, a mailman..! Any other time, yes it would have been completely out of question—Sakura shivered with cold. But this time.. it was somehow different. She couldn't explain or reason why, but the feeling as they were lying next to each other was somehow.. welcoming. Like returning home after a long journey. Sakura pondered it. She didn't believe in fate as Kisame did, but still as she recalled the feeling of his touch, she felt like it was right; she didn't regret, that it had happened.

"Where are we?"

"In a kamakura." came the answer. Sakura sat up in surprise. She hadn't thought it was possible for a human to build an igloo by themselves. Reaching out she tried to estimate its size, and it seemed Kisame had built it just high enough to be able to move inside comfortably.

"I'll take off the bandage," said the man and Sakura nodded. She felt a bit ashamed, since by realizing that she was a medic nin, he must have also realized how needless it was to bandage her arm. In her defense, it was vital for a ninja to keep their secrets, and she hadn't considered mentioning her ability to be absolutely necessary.

As she started to strip down her clothes, she felt the man bending closer to her. This time he was not as precise as last time, and his fingers accidentally touched her naked skin here and there. Satisfaction spread through her and she felt almost drunk from it even though somewhere deep inside her mind a little voice tried to warn her that this is not a game anymore, she shouldn't feel this way. But it was impossible to deny what had seduced every woman from time immemorial; because a woman instinctively knows when a man pays her special attention. It flatters her vanity independent of who that certain man is, and vanity is a bad counselor… it encourages to shine more, to play more. Then intoxicated by success she doesn't notice that it's no longer a game, until it's too late.

But it was really hard to resist temptation, and before she could warn herself she reached up unconsciously to slide her fingers along her neck.

"Thank you Kisame for treating my shoulder. It helped healing." she said with an innocent voice and Itachi found himself staring at Sakura's fingers, playing with her pink hair._ Are you flirting with me, Sakura?_ The thought sounded ridiculous, but..

"We have to leave now, if you can stand." he answered finally, and the kunoichi nodded. They slowly prepared to leave, and when they stepped out into the biting, fresh morning air, Sakura's face flushed from the cold.

"How long does it take to get beyond the pass?" she asked the man when he took her hand.

"The hardest part is already behind us, from now on we'll descend. By tomorrow afternoon we'll be out of here, which means one more night in the mountain." Itachi said while pondering about the next place to camp. "The way down is steeper, gather more chakra to your feet." he added.

The road proved to be steep indeed. At first it didn't strike the eye until the road became even rockier, as if trolls cut stairs for themselves into the inner side of the mountain. It was hard to step, she couldn't tell when or where her feet would land, and she often miscalculated the distances. There was a time, when she didn't expect the ground to be so high, and her knee cracked painfully as her feet crushed unexpectedly into the ground. After a long while of slow and difficult progress, the man halted and turned back.

"This passage is the steepest, I'll have to lift you sometimes." he explained and reached up to grab the kunoichi by her armpits.

The sudden movement surprised Sakura and she instinctively grabbed the man's arm. As he raised her up she felt his muscles flexing and bulging under her grip, causing little shivers to run along her spine. When she was on firm ground again, she stepped back lowering her arms. This was how they proceeded; slowly and carefully. When they stopped again Sakura expected the man to help her over another obstruction. He didn't stand as far away from her as before, so this time she could cling onto his shoulders and was amazed by how wide they were. As the tensed muscles played under her touch she'd have given anything to see his face.

Every time, they stopped she was drawn deeper into her own little world, which consisted of gentle touches, the quiet sounds of breathing and fragrances, that brought a kind of wildness in her to the surface—something she didn't really understand. When they encountered another difficulty Sakura heard the man jump rather than step down._ That must be a __much bigger difference in __level_, she thought, and she was right. Itachi's head was in line with her thighs.

He reached up to grab the woman by her waist, and in that moment as he pulled her soft body to him, time seemed to freeze for a second. He wondered.. when did Sakura throw her arms around his neck.. since when was her warm breath caressing his skin.. and why were his arms still around her waist? _Don't! —_and this thought made him move again. Shaking his head he stepped away from Sakura. _Since when do I treat myself like a dog?!_

"It's so unbelievable," Sakura said suddenly, as if she was concluding a long argument in her head.

"What?" Itachi asked while helping her over another slippery part.

"That you're a mailman." she answered and Itachi sighed inside. Here it comes again. Sakura continued apologetically.

"I didn't want to insult you! I mean there are advantages being a mailman; you're not obligated to go to war, can't be ordered to kill or spy or.. do something equally horrible. It's just that until now I thought that the only people who wanted to be mailmen were losers who didn't have a problem being far away from home since nobody was waiting for them anyway."

In that moment Itachi's eyes widened and Sakura's face twisted and she wanted to thump her head into a rock. All she intended was just to find out whether Kisame was married or not, but it came out in a very wrong way—

"I don't have anybody either." Itachi answered emotionlessly, but as soon as he said it he knew he'd made a mistake. In the upcoming silence a tiny little sweat drop slid down his brow.

"Oh." said the kunoichi, but this 'oh' sounded more like a word, that expects others to follow it, than something that wants to close an uncomfortable topic. Itachi suddenly felt determined to draw the conversation away from his family life.

"According to my experience there are not many clever women on this Earth." he answered hastily. Sakura winced._ I guess I deserved that_, she thought wryly, and wisely hold her tongue.

Soon they left the sharp, steep places and the path became gently sloping, almost comfortable. The sky was still covered by the milky-white clouds, but this time they didn't look as heavy and threatening as the day before. They stopped often, and at such times Sakura would tiredly sit down on a larger rock to eat and drink.

Itachi, standing next to her, scanned the land with an unfathomable expression. They were still high enough to see far away and the view was beautiful. Kisame, now a day's journey away, would surely be impatiently waiting for him by now. While travelling Sakura started another conversation, it seemed she had become talkative again. What Itachi didn't know (moreover what even Sakura didn't know —at least not consciously) is that discovering that he was not married gave point to the argument.

Soon they reached the first line of the trees, which signaled that they could stop to prepare the camp. Itachi however didn't settle down until he found a little suitable meadow. Thus day turned into night when the flames of the campfire rebounded. Sakura was sitting on a dry-rotten trunk with hands reaching towards the fire. She used the tranquil silence, while the man was setting up the tent, to check her condition with her mind.

Slowly relaxing, pictures appeared in front of her mind's eye, and she categorized them with the speed of a thought, putting them aside or enlarging them. In fact she was nowhere near as precise as she used to be at home —_but it works in this way_, said Tsunade once— _on the field it never goes as smoothly as on a hospital bed. _She was glad to learn that her lung was quite healed, and her ankle was recovering as well. The time that they had spent in the kamakura was a lifesaver. Her heart gave a leap in the realization, that by tomorrow she would have enough chakra to heal her eyes. That meant—suddenly a howl was carried by the evening wind. Somewhere far away wolves were sending messages to the moon. _Yes_, she nodded while grinning,_ I want __to h__owl, too._

Presumably the man had finished setting up the tent, because he sat down not far from her, on the other end of the dry trunk. Sakura turned to the source of the noises.

"I have great news. Tomorrow I can start working on my eyes. By the day after tomorrow I will be able to remove the blindfold."

"Tomorrow we'll reach the foot of the mountain." the man answered in a neutral voice, as if they were talking about the weather. She felt a little offended. She had been expecting more enthusiasm than that. Biting back a Sakura-like remark, she decided to use a different strategy (one she had read in Icha-Icha Tactics). For a moment she frowned as if something on her right ankle annoyed her greatly, then in one fluid movement as she bent down to check her feet, she scooted closer to the man.

"Where are you heading? Maybe we could travel together for a bit more," she asked with a sweet voice, but no answer came. That confused her. Was she asking for confidential information? Or did the man think she wanted to force herself on him? But then—that must mean he thought of her as a burden. _Of course you're a burden you cow, he's been your __guide dog__ and now you ask him to wait one more day for your little romantic fantasy?_ Her own thoughts shocked her. Since when was she so strict with herself? She remembered the good old days when she allowed herself to have chocolate on Sundays and even those delicious cocktails while she celebrated with Naruto... and now she was stingy about one day? That was so unfair..

"You've saved my life. I've been bothering you since you've found me. I'd like to thank you properly while looking into your eyes."

Itachi smirked for a second, as if laughing about an inner joke, but said nothing.

Sakura on the other hand grew even more uncertain, and if she hadn't heard the man's quiet inspiration she'd have thought he wasn't there anymore. She began to lose her initial confidence, not understanding the man's silence. Things had changed between them, hadn't they? Or did their journey mean nothing to him? Just in case she squirmed closer.

"I'd like to see you." she admitted finally. In the upcoming silence she was on the edge until the shinobi sighed and her heart fluttered.

"We'll see." was all he answered. Sakura squeaked and jumped into his arms happily. Well at least that was her original plan, but she hadn't estimated the distance correctly. Anyhow she grabbed his arm and squeezed it happily. Confused, Itachi just watched her beaming smile.

"Yay! You should keep your word though!" she said playfully and let go of the man. As an explanation she added. "You said we'd see, meaning _we_ both, so I can see you, too, so you've agreed! Because if you hadn't meant this, you'd have said _I'd see_ instead, right?" joked Sakura.

"And anyway, isn't this the hand of fate? Think about it.. probably originally my fate was to die up here. But you saved me." she set the trap, and didn't have to be disappointed, because Itachi finally spoke up.

"I only gave you the chance to survive, you had to carry through by yourself. The fact that you're here proves things couldn't have happened in a different way. Thus it was never part of your fate to die here."

"Then it'll be fateful if we stay together till the day after tomorrow and I'll get to see your face?"

"Yes."

"But if our paths separate and we will never meet again, then that will be our fate?"

"Indeed."

"So if you cannot actually predict what's going to happen then why worry about it?" the kunoichi summarized, sounding satisfied, like someone who had done her work well, and clasped her hands above her head. Itachi knit his brows.

"While it's true we cannot foresee what's going to happen, the possibilities are not endless. When you think of your future you see a wide range of choices from which you consider many as improbable, and you see many that you think are possible. But in reality they're unlikely to happen, because your nature determines what you do. Probably you could choose differently. But you wouldn't."

After all that has been said Sakura didn't feel like talking anymore. The mailman was a pig-headed stoic, no argument there. She lowered her head feeling so helpless. She really wanted to get to know this man, the longing curiosity practically overflowed from her and she was almost thinking about tearing away the blindfold—

"Aren't you afraid, Sakura?"

"Why would I be?"

"That you won't see what you imagine."

"As you said, if I happen to be disappointed, then it supposed to be my fate." she replied while clasping her knee. Itachi nodded, then got to his feet and took the kunoichi's hand.

"It's time to retire. I'll keep watch."

Sakura involuntarily followed him, feeling tired but not yet sleepy.

"I can take the watch from you later." She offered boldly. Itachi wanted to laugh

"Sure."

.oOo.

However Itachi didn't wake Sakura up that night, rather he sat by the fire wrapped in thought.

The next morning Sakura woke up resolutely. _This is the last day_! She shuddered and grew excited at the thought. Suddenly every second that she spent with Kisame travelling down the mountain hand-in-hand seemed an unrepeatable treasure to her. And if somebody had asked her why the moment when she first heard the man's heartbeat was so special, she would've shrugged and said "I don't know."

And really, she couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when the stranger had become so particular to her. There is probably some truth in the explanation that affection forms between a man and woman when both have certain compatible chemical substrates in their body, or maybe it really is the hand of fate. Of course she couldn't preclude the possibility that she was just going mad, but as the saying goes among scholars, as long as there is a different explanation, we are inclined to accept that.

Sakura shook her head and sat up in the tent. Being finally alone allowed her to nurse her body and tidy herself up. Although the place was cramped, she paid attention to her legs, and creamed them along with the rest of her body. When she finished her stomach was growling impatiently.

They didn't spend much time on breakfast, and as soon as they finished they departed. Sakura of course tried everything she could to slow down their progress, but it was really hard to scheme with a blindfold on. Itachi on the other hand held her hand gently, but determinedly.

Descending was the most enjoyable part of their journey, and not just because Sakura's life was no longer in danger. Heavy winter clouds no longer covered the sun, and sunshine, rarely seen in this land, surrounded them. Though she couldn't see it, the warm, tingling sensation on her skin cheered her up. But the weather wasn't the only thing that favored them. They could finally leave behind the rocky, barren side of the mountain and it felt now as though her feet were treading on velvet as they stepped on the fallen, soft pine needles.

Her companion didn't wear gloves either this time, and as they held hands and enjoyed each other's company, Sakura felt him closer than ever. Of course she had lost her breath that time he pulled her to him in the blizzard too, but that was probably because she had been exhausted and very sick. At that time she had not felt the same as now: the bond of two people who have gone through hell together. If only he didn't have to be on his way..

"Kisame?" she said softly.

"Hm?"

"Why did you become a mailman?" Sakura blushed, knowing very well it was senseless to ask that. How could anybody answer the question "why are you who you are?" She didn't know what kind of answer she expected either, it was just that.. she felt compelled to ask it anyway.

Itachi wasn't surprised, somewhere inside he was waiting for that question. But now that the thought was voiced, he didn't know how to answer. In the end he spoke his mind, and found the words fall so easily from his mouth.

"At that time I'd have said: 'because that seemed to be best choice'. Now I'd say it was inevitable to lose against fate. Because I believed in freedom," he said in a deep voice "while I just didn't know what was going to happen. But there was a man who knew about my fate. How much he knew or how much he triggered it, I do not know. That man was a monk of the Kozenji temple."

"How did you meet him?" Sakura asked stunned. Itachi frowned, but then decided to share one more piece of his puzzle.

"During a mission, I had to escort this man and then kill him. But I couldn't do it, which he most likely knew very well. Not because I couldn't kill.. but because suddenly he became very valuable to me."

Itachi looked up at the sky and realized the sun was already at its zenith. It was almost time. He stopped suddenly, but didn't waver his gaze from the sky. His eyes were cold and sharp, dark pain dwelling in them. Sakura stepped closer snuggling up to his back.

"What happened afterwards?" she asked with such gentleness, that it flared up Itachi's temper for a moment. He didn't deserve such kindness! But then he turned back to look down at the fragile-looking woman.

"He told me secrets. Other's dark secrets.. and after you know them, nothing will be the same as before. Especially when they realize, that you've learnt them." he said and reached up with one hand to stroke the soft curls of her hair, holding them with his fingers, admiring as the sunlight glistened playfully on them.

"Therefore Sakura, once you take off that blindfold.. you'll become part of this fate. Maybe you too will realize that the life you've been living was just a cage. Sometimes ignorance—" bending closer, Itachi breathed a kiss on her forehead "is bliss."

Sakura slid her hands over his chest slowly as if she couldn't believe that this was real. Then when her fingers brushed his neck, Itachi closed his eyes and touched his forehead to hers.

"I want to get to know you." she whispered quietly, and then felt fingers caressing her skin along her jawline and moving forward. Her heart was throbbing painfully fast, and her knees became weak when she felt the man leaning closer. First he touched her lips softly, gently almost like a quiet whisper. His touch was powerful and inviting, and her lips parted as they yield to the man's kisses. They enjoyed each other's closeness and warmth, then as their touches grew more passionate, and their desires stronger, their lips moved in a faster rhythm, as they tasted each other, searched each other wanting more and more.

Itachi felt Sakura clinging to him, her whole body, her every movement radiated _desire_, and Itachi wanted her. The feeling burst through him and he kissed her more impatiently as he pressed her body to his firmly. But he couldn't do it, he couldn't continue.. his fingers slowly raised in order to find the sensitive spot on Sakura's nape.. because it was not possible, desire couldn't be fulfilled, because he was Itachi the damned—

He watched as the woman collapsed. Standing still just for a short while in silence, as if he was mourning something, Itachi closed his eyes. Then he slowly raised the unconscious woman into his arms and started off again. He didn't look down, his sharp eyes were scanning the land that lay before him and there was no trace of tenderness in them anymore. No.. those eyes were cold and cruel, true to a killer.

Itachi had not been travelling for long, when he beheld a figure among the trees. He was just sitting on a large rock and seemingly waiting for something to happen. When he felt Itachi's presence he jumped up to approach him.

"Finally!" he greeted his partner, but Itachi didn't answer. He wasn't in a talkative mood, but that didn't discourage the shark man and he leaned closer to take a look at Itachi's package.

"Oho you even brought a souvenir for me? Really, you didn't have to." he said avidly, but when Itachi's gaze pierced him he unconsciously took a step back.

"I see you had a good day, Itachi. Or was it rather tiring?" he asked again with a sardonic grin. Itachi left him without a word. Kisame looked after him with interest; he would've given a lot to get anything out of his silent partner.

"What are we going to do with her? Take her with us?" he inquired.

"No."

Kisame must have found something very funny because he guffawed.

"How about we find a left-luggage office for her?" Kisame laughed again; he just couldn't get enough of himself. Two days of waiting had had its effect on him it seemed.

Soon only two black dots could be seen in the depth of the forest, and then they vanished as well leaving behind the wild nature to itself.

* * *

Fumoffu: (again, fumoffu doesn't belong to the main storyline, it's a little parody!)

Actually Itachi was not quite right about fate. Things could have happened differently—after all there are three Moirae who spin the thread of fate, and it just slipped on one vote for things to happen like that:

Itachi realized his miscalculation too late, or maybe Kisame was too inpatient to just sit and wait. Anyhow, Itachi's throat went suddenly dry when he caught a sight of his partner approaching them. Without any hesitation he flew faster than lightning in order to prevent the catastrophe.

"Hello Ita—" that was all poor Kisame could say before he was hit square in his stomach and badly winded. He doubled over with pain.

"Why did I get that?!" he asked edgily. Sakura, who was left behind took a few steps forward.

"Something has happened, Kisame? Who is there?" she asked with an uneasy voice. Kisame stared at Itachi questioningly, who looked back as if Sakura had explained everything, and gave his 'you see, I told you' look. But no, Kisame didn't quite get what was going on.

"Who is there?" Sakura asked again, if possible even more anxious. Itachi poked Kisame, who cleared his throat.

"Er, hello. I'm Orochimaru." he said the first name that came to his mind. Itachi rolled his eyes irritably. Sakura took a horrified step back.

"_That_ Orochimaru?" she asked quickly and took a defending pose. Kisame answered hastily.

"Noo, not that one! A different one!"

The kunoichi pressed her lips together suspiciously, but then lowered her fists.

"Oh."

Looking menacingly at his partner, Itachi put his index finger on his lips. Kisame nodded frightened, and with his right hand he pulled an invisible zip on his lips closed. After they understood each other, they resumed their journey. But Itachi was very unlucky that day because he didn't know yet, that the real Orochimaru was actually just a bush away.

After Orochimaru had finally acquired Sasuke's body he found himself in need of a little rehabilitation and had started a therapy that he had read about in the health column of the newest issue of his favourite magazine 'Poisonous Affections'. "What to do when our reptile is lethargic and weary?" The treatment for Orochimaru was pretty simple: feed yourself plenty and take yourself out for a lot of walks. And so he did, but what bad luck, his path led him to just where Itachi was going.

Orochimaru stepped out from a dense, bush-hidden path, and felt his jaw drop as he saw who was coming. Especially seconds later, when Itachi started speeding towards him.

"What are you doing Ita—" that was all he could say, before Itachi's right foot connected with his solar plexus. His eyes almost popped out.

"You want to fight?!" the freak asked flushed with rage as soon as he was able to breathe again. Itachi bashed him on his head with his elbow, when he heard Sakura's sharp intake.

"Who is there, Kisame?"

Itachi sent his famous death glare at him.

"Nobody, just an old acquaintance, right Orochimaru?" he asked without turning back. From behind Kisame spoke up while grinning.

"Yeah. He was about to introduce himself."

Confused, the real Orochimaru looked from Itachi to Kisame. _What the heck is going on?_

"So?" Itachi asked gritting his teeth, his Sharingan fixed on the snake man, whose divided tongue stuck out in his nervousness.

"Uh.. I'm Sasuke," he said hesitatingly, then he nodded. It wasn't that big a lie after all—he was indeed in Sasuke's body.

However Sakura started to lose her patience and snarled.

"I see. So I have the pleasure of meeting Kisame, Orochimaru and Sasuke, right?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. The three men had sweat drops glistening on their foreheads. Itachi saw Sakura getting more and more angry and nudged Orochimaru, who looked at him with accusing eyes, then turned to Sakura to save the day.

"But I'm really Sasu—" he couldn't continue, because Sakura exploded and punched the ground with a crushing blow, that separated it with a big crack. The others watched horrified as she was screaming, "Do I look like an idiot?" and, that "I'll give you Sasuke!" She then whirled around, and with her hands held in front of her so as not to bump into anything she set off with zombie steps. As soon as she faded among the trees Itachi turned to Orochimaru angrily.

"Now you've done it!"

He snuffled huffily.

"Me? I was the only one who was at least _partly_ telling the truth!"

Itachi went still for a moment.

"What?!" He took a furious, threatening step towards Orochimaru, who looked at him with puppy eyes.

"I don't understand! Have you ever told me your little brother is off-limit?"

Itachi took another step forward, his bloodshot eyes glowing madly. Orochimaru gawked around for a way to escape, knowing that he was in big trouble this time.

But the Moirae kind of liked Sasuke, even Orochimaru in their own way, and decided to give them a little more time. Thus, after Sakura lost her consciousness by Itachi's hand, she soon after woke up in Konoha.

And thus, Part I ends.


	5. The Leader of the Akatsuki

**Blindfolded**

**! Author's Note:** Blindfolded is an **AU**. Pein or Madara doesn't belong to the Akatsuki.  
Looking at the World of Naruto map (altered by me) helps understanding this chapter. Link:  
hajnalmadar . livejournal . com / tag / map

* * *

**Chapter 5  
The Leader of the Akatsuki**

Sakura woke up with a splitting headache, but then when she looked around her heart filled up with an endless joy and she heaved a sigh of relief. She knew this place; knew the white curtains that had to be mended by _them_ if one of the patients had burned holes in it with a cigarette (which of course would be vigorously denied). She also knew every little crack on the floor, every annoying crack that practically grew dirt — yes, again _they_ had to scrub them out every week when she had worked as a student medic-nin here. Luckily Konoha hospital only had a few rooms for bed-patients since most of them could go home a couple of hours after a chakra operation. Not really knowing why, Sakura felt her eyes welling up with tears. And in this sweet and sour moment someone pulled open the door and let herself in.

"Sakura-chan" Hinata greeted her warmly and stepped closer. They smiled at each other and Hinata leaned down to squeeze her friend's hand. "I'm so glad you can see again! You can cry.. at least the tears will wash your eyes a bit. But don't cry too much, your headache will become worse."

"Yes Doctor!" Sakura laughed and Hinata smiled too while helping her friend up from the bed.

"I can't believe I'm back again. What happened? Where is the mailman?" Sakura asked after giving her medic-nin comrade a big hug.

Hinata looked confused. "Mailman? I'm sorry Sakura.. I haven't seen one for days.. We received a message from our spies in the Land of Rain.. they found you but... Kakashi-san immediately went there and brought you back."

Sakura looked at her hands disappointedly then suddenly jerked her head up.

"But the report wasn't lost was it?" Hinata shook her head, putting Sakura at ease.

"All right.. that's the most important thing. Did I have something else.. a message for example?" Her hope flared up but Hinata shook her head again. It was obvious she felt bad seeing Sakura look so disappointed.

"It can't be helped Hinata. I'll tell you everything later, but first I must speak to Tsunade. I want to get the formalities over" she said and was about the leave when Hinata grabbed her hand.

"Tsunade prohibited it. She said you needed to rest first."

Sakura nodded reluctantly. As always the Hokage was right again. She needed to arrange her thoughts to give efficient answers and a collected report.

She sat back onto the bed while Hinata pulled out a stool, and they were about to start chatting when a loud banging disturbed the peace of the little room. It was coming from the outside the window, and when the girls turned towards the noise Naruto's face appeared on the other side of the glass. Sakura rolled her eyes. Naruto was still like a little monkey.

"Why not the door Naruto? Why always the window?" She asked in an annoyed tone, but Naruto knew she wasn't really angry with him. He was right of course. Nobody could stay angry with Naruto for long.

"That would be too easy Sakura-chan!" a man's voice came from the other direction.

"Lee!" Sakura exclaimed happily. Naruto made an insulted face, but before he could say anything Hinata grabbed his hand and pulled him in, towards the bed where Sakura sat. When he understood the young Hyuuga's intentions he held out his arms.

"My dear friends. I thought I'd never see you again." Sakura said softly, and took hold of Naruto's hand while holding Lee's with the other, who grabbed Hinata's completing the circle. They stood like that for awhile, not saying a word just looking at each other with heartfelt smiles and happiness on their faces. That moment was so sacred and joyous that they wished it would last forever. Sakura sighed happily.

As if that sigh was a sign suddenly everybody started talking. Sakura watched merrily at how they all tried to tell as much as possible in the shortest amount of time. Finally she burst out laughing with a deep, carefree voice; one that she hadn't used often recently. But she felt she had changed, being able to really let go of Sasuke in her heart, and now she was ready for a new life. Here with her friends, holding onto each other and grinning stupidly — here she was really happy. As she laughed the others pulled her closer and laughed along happily. This was Heaven itself.

After sharing all the gossip and news about the most important recent events in Konoha, she sleepily lay back onto the bed and her friends let her rest. Finally, now that she could hear her own thoughts the dark, clouded memory of the last days crawled out from her mind. Why did it have to end like that? When she said that aloud an odd, hectic feeling took hold of her. She tried to bury it but couldn't, because it demanded the truth.. Sakura anxiously licked her lips.

The truth is she'd never seen the man. But she remembered his touch..

_..he had to hold your hand to lead you.._

But his touch was so intimate!

Only a dubious silence was the answer. She desperately tried searching her memories.

When he touched my shoulder.. my palm.. when he passed his hand over my back, when he hugged me..

_..but perhaps that didn't mean anything to him and they exist only to you.._

He kissed me!

Sakura pouted. Yes he kissed her, then vanished like morning dew under the sun. Nicked off, stepping out of her life as if he never existed. Then where is the truth?!

She had never seen him true.. but she remembered his voice on that last day.. it was filled with passion..

_..or pain. How do you know? What you believe in may only exist in your head. You heard that because you wanted to hear that. Maybe what you remember is not even reality.. just a dream._

That feeling suffocated her; one that she couldn't name but brought only doubt, and as the poisoned thorns of doubt bit into her heart she was seized by fear. Maybe everything happened differently, she just believed what she wanted to believe because things could seem like—

Suddenly she jerked her head up repeating the words, and something came to her mind. Something very important, but she didn't want to believe that it was possible. Like a madman she jumped up from the bed and raced out of the hospital room.

.oOo.

"Tsunade-sama!" yelled Sakura, breathing heavily as she reached the Hokage's study. Tsunade looked up in surprise and hastily hid the cards in her sleeves with a professional movement.

"Sakura! Didn't I tell you that—" the words froze on her lips as she looked at the young kunoichi. There was something in Sakura's expression, something urgent that couldn't be ignored. The young kunoichi ran to her desk and started to splutter.

"Tsunade-sama! Where is my report? If that's true.. but no.. but what if it is?!" Tsunade looked at Sakura as if she had beamed down from Mars. She had never seen her so disheveled and.. erratic. But instead of delaying Tsunade picked up a package from the table and held it out for her. Her apprentice nearly tore the package from her hand and plopped down onto the nearest chair. As if possessed by a ghost, she was talking to herself continuously.

Tsunade was waiting while tapping the table with her fingers. She knew Sakura must have had a strong reason so she waited quietly, her fingers tapping a bit faster. Long minutes later, when a light of recognition glinted in Sakura's eyes, she was dying of curiosity. Taking a deep breath she switched to her authoritative voice.

"Sakura what's the meaning of this?"

The kunoichi nearly jumped from fright then swallowed and stood up, as if to emphasize what she was about to say. Tsunade pricked her ears. Even her fingers stopped in the air.

"Tsunade-sama! I believe that the Daimyo of the Land of Honey is none other than the leader of the Akatsuki!" Sakura said seriously. Tsunade stared at her with glassy eyes, her jaw fighting not to fall. An ominous silence fell between them. Sakura probably couldn't comprehend it yet; what this could mean. On the other hand Tsunade understood it very well, Part of her hoped that this was only a nightmare and that she would wake up soon.

"Unless you can prove it without any doubt, that is a very dangerous assumption, Sakura" she said quietly and the kunoichi nodded dismally. The Hokage motioned the young ninja to sit down.

"Although I'd have preferred this meeting to take place tomorrow, it seems we can't avoid fate" she sighed, and Sakura almost fell off the chair. "All right then, report!"

Taking a deep breath, the kunoichi grabbed her papers and turned towards the world map hanging from the wall.

"I traveled to the Land of Honey in order to investigate the disappearance of our spies, who were heading towards the Land of Earth but never arrived there. Presumably they died or were captured in one of Earth's neighboring countries. Thus I was to travel to the Land of Honey, scope out the local situation and look for clues."

"As soon as I arrived I was struck by the prosperity of the country. Honey is also produced by some other countries, but in nowhere near such quantities. The exports of the Land of Honey reach even the distant lands, which is very profitable. Citizens seem satisfied with their lives, their jobs and especially their Daimyo who has a good reputation."

"Strangely not much is known about him. He doesn't appear in public, although many people claim to have met him. According to some he was tall and good-looking, while others swore that he had a small build and was plump. Some said he was young, others said he was old. Or bald. Sometimes he had a beard, sometimes he didn't" she read her notes with a monotone voice, then turned a page.

"Not even his full name is known. He's simply called Yamaji-sama, which is—what a coincidence—one of the most common family names. When I asked what his first name was, where was he born, what kind of family he was from, people simply shrugged telling me it was not important. At least we know that he came into power 12 years ago, before that he had been the Daimyo's advisor—I could find out that much. When the previous Daimyo died without an heir, Yamaji took the opportunity and appointed himself.

And since then there has been peace and an upswing in the economy. And security, since the Daimyo likes to hire ninjas from the Land of Waterfall. This on the one hand shows the strong bond between himself and Waterfall, and on the other indicates the country is booming since he can pay the high price."

"Then we can't preclude the possibility that he's under the control of the Land of Waterfall" interjected Tsunade.

"True." Sakura admitted reluctantly, then continued.

"So there has been peace and prosperity for a decade, apart from one notable incident, which happened eight years ago. The scandal broke when merchants and their bodyguard ninjas were attacked by Earth ninjas who poured the cargo of honey into the nearest lake. Yamaji demanded that the attackers and their families were handed over, which was declined by Earth, who denied having anything to do with the incident."

Tsunade was listening intently. "Where did the incident happen?"

"In the Land of Earth. Earth and Wind have the only trading routes to reach the eastern lands, since there is a mountain between the Land of Honey and The Land of Rain" explained Sakura and shivered, remembering her days in that mountain…

"So what happened? War?" Tsunade asked going back to the report.

"No. Yamaji put an embargo on exports of honey to Earth, and sold the redundant goods to the Land of River instead, which bought up everything— at a much cheaper price, well below the market level. I suppose Yamaji was already in league with River at that time."

"Explain."

"This could be the first connection between Yamaji and the Akatsuki, since we found the first Akatsuki base in the Land of River!"

Tsunade clicked her tongue. "Don't let your prejudices cloud your judgement Sakura. What you say proves nothing. Continue!"

"One year after the incident the Land of Earth was in short supply of honey, which normally wouldn't have been a problem because they could have covered their requirements by using treacle. But suddenly the Land of Vegetables tripled the price of the sugar beet thus the price of treacle ran high. With that the Land of Vegetables obtained a huge income."

"Desperate for honey Earth signed a contract with River, which then became its honey exporter, selling the goods that they got so cheaply from the Land of Honey previously. Above the market level of course."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Wait a minute..."

"What is even more interesting is that at that time great building projects had begun in Yamaji's land. But how? Just when they were supposed to have a deficit, money came out of nowhere. Never since had such large scale of building investment in the Land of Honey occurred as it did then. But where did they get the money from?"

A shocked silence followed her words. Tsunade was staring at the map; she didn't want to believe what Sakura indicated might be true. The kunoichi continued.

"It was almost impossible to learn anything from people. Everybody reiterated the same thing, like a well-learnt speech. Nobody was suspicious of anything everybody was satisfied and happy. It took me three weeks to piece together the facts from different sources. They didn't keep the events a secret, but somehow everything was represented in a different way. As if Yamaji's political power had created his own reality and would measure everything by it, then arrange the little pieces of truth in such a way that would create a different picture at the end.

After all we already knew that there was a problem with honey trading in the Land of Earth, but it is beyond belief the kind of interests that were manipulating the events in the background. We can't prove it, but from the events that occured it seems obvious that Honey committed the fraud with either River or Vegetables, or even both! In the end they shared the profit and everybody came off well—except for Earth, the victim of this whole plot."

"I see, but this doesn't prove any kind of connection between Yamaji and the Akatsuki." Tsunade interjected while shaking her head disbelievingly.

"If we believe the facts they feed us with. We didn't hear a single word about the Akatsuki for years since the Shukaku was taken from Gaara, as if they had vanished into the thin air. Is this the truth, or just part of the reality Yamaji wants us to believe? If we accept that it takes only power and money to create a new reality, then suddenly the last years appear in a quite different light than before."

First Yamaji was the innocent victim of the Land of Earth. Then he became the great ally, who could squeeze money out of the situation. Later he became the generous landlord, who made his people happy. And then suddenly everybody forgot about the Akatsuki, as if they never existed. At least this is how it appears to us. After all what do we know about the world? Only what we are told."

Tsunade stared into space for a long time after that, then finally quietly spoke.

"And our spies? Did you learn anything about them?"

"They left a hidden message in the Land of Honey informing us what had happened: although they had reached the border of Earth, they had to flee when two Akatsuki discovered them. Then they ran back to Honey and left this message. We don't know where they are at the moment. Most likely dead."

"So they were in the Land of Earth." Tsunade said apathetically. Sakura nodded.

"Earth has always been a problematic country. They hated the Akatsuki because of Deidara, but they hated us even more because of the war. But still, they always informed us when they noticed Akatsuki appearances. It seems they have chosen."

Tsunade massaged her temple tiredly, as if that would help prevent the approaching headache.

"Not enough Sakura, this is still not enough. Everything you've told me about the connection between Yamaji and the Akatsuki is mere assumption. But we could just as well assume that it's not true."

Sakura's jaw tensed.

"Lots of money is needed to establish an organization like the Akatsuki! Yamaji had the opportunity to gather the required amount when he did that little economic twist with the Land of Earth.

"That was when? Six years ago? The Akatsuki was established at least ten years ago."

Sakura didn't know how to answer. That fact didn't refute her theory, but it did take an ace out of her sleeve.

"We don't know enough." Tsunade summed it up. "I can't go to our Daimyo with mere assumptions. I need more persuasive evidence. I'm not saying your work was meaningless, on the contrary, but..."

Tsunade left the end of the sentence unsaid and watched as Sakura turned over the pages of her notes with tired eyes.

"Sit down Sakura. Have a glass of water." She gestured towards the pitcher that Shizune had prepared that morning. Sakura gratefully accepted her offer and sat down, reaching for the water. For a time they just sat in silence, each absorbed in thought. Finally Tsunade stood up and gestured for Sakura to follow her.

"We have to consult with the Council," she said as they walked down the corridor. "We need all the opinions we can find, this case brooks no delay."

The Hokage looked back at her apprentice and smiled. On the other hand this would also be the perfect opportunity to introduce Sakura to the elders. As Kakashi's ex-student and Tsunade's apprentice she already had great recommendations and Tsunade wanted to pave the way for her onward.

Later on Tsunade was squirming in her seat uncomfortably, she didn't know how long the hearing had been going on, but she felt that the elders had already asked every question five times already. Had they become senile in their old age? She didn't envy Sakura, who was starting to visibly wilt with every passing minute. When the torrent of questions ceased Tsunade stood up, finally stretching her numb legs.

"I understand that putting an equal mark between Yamaji and the Akatsuki is a mere assumption." she said as she stepped in front of the elders. "But can we take the risk of rejecting the idea altogether when there is a possibility that it's true?" Tsunade summed up their problem. The elders exchanged glances, but didn't answer.

"They've been poisoning our life for ten years now and we still can't destroy them. Unbelievable isn't it?" Tsunade contemplated. "Where was I ten years ago? Oh I remember now," she said absent-mindedly._Those were good times.. hiding in the mountain villages, far away from the collectors... _

"Ten years ago..." Utatane said, a strict-looking woman. "That was when Uchiha Itachi purged out his clan."

"No that was twelve years ago Koharu." Councillor Miitokado said to his ex-teammate, and from the man's grin Sakura was sure he only butted in to annoy the elder woman.

"Twelve years ago.. the same year when Yamaji became the Daimyo!" Sakura realized suddenly. "It sounds mad but.. Why not? Why couldn't Yamaji and Itachi have had some kind of connection before everything happened? That would explain a lot of things."

"But how? All those years Itachi was living in Konoha." Tsunade interjected, but Danzo the oldest council member corrected her.

"Uchiha Itachi became genin at the age of 7, chuunin at the age of 10, ANBU at the age of 13. During those years he accomplished dozens of A-class missions: He spent a significant amount of his years out of Konoha," he said slowly and majestically.

"Shizune!" Tsunade cried out. Soon her assistant's head appeared by the door.

"Shizune go to the archives and bring back all of Uchiha Itachi's mission reports!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama! Don't I need an official credentials?" she asked but Tsunade just waved.

"No! Just tell them I sent you and bring me the reports as soon as you can!"

As the minutes passed by slowly in suspense, Tsunade finally stood up and started pacing around the room.

"On second thought it would be logical if they had met only after Itachi deserted Konoha. But I must admit it would help a lot if we could find a connection between Itachi and Yamaji even before the tragedy occurred." she said while walking in circles. Soon afterwards Shizune came back with the eagerly expected papers and Tsunade had to sit down again.

For Sakura time hung even heavier as she watched Tsunade turning the pages one by one. She started playing with her fingers till she realized that she was behaving just like Hinata and tried to compose herself. Finally, when she thought that her nerves couldn't take any more waiting, Tsunade's eyes sparkled and her lips curled up in surprise.

"Bingo! What a surprise!" she said and offered a paper to her apprentice. Sakura reached for it uncertainly and started reading Itachi's flowing handwriting.

"Our orders were to eliminate High Councillor Yamaji and his attendant while we were escorting them to the city of Utsuki in the Land of Rain as their bodyguards. We met the targets on September 10th and accompanied them till September 17th when our mission failed: the targets escaped. We found and followed their trace but could track down only the attendant whom we eliminated successfully."

"According to the official writing, the Daimyo of the Land of Honey requested the mission personally." Tsunade read and sighed. "Very interesting."

Sakura nodded and handled the papers back to Tsunade.

"So Yamaji went back and took over Honey. Then founded the Akatsuki, where Itachi had his VIP seat waiting for him." Sakura added.

"And what does the Council say?" Tsunade asked turning to the elders.

"We have to be careful with the Land of Honey. We have to send spies. But we do not have enough evidence to make an accusation about Yamaji to our Daimyo." Utatane answered and Tsunade nodded looking at her apprentice again.

"Sakura you did a good job! Now go and take a rest. That is an order!"

After the kunoichi stepped out of the door Tsunade glanced at the elders just in time to catch their appreciative look. She smiled in satisfaction.

Sakura walked tiredly back to her flat, and just when she arrived at the door she realized that she'd given the keys to Hinata, so she went back to the hospital. And since she was already at the hospital, she thought she might just as well sleep there too.

.oOo.

By the time she woke up the sky was painted an aurulent crimson as the gate of Heaven opened to absorb the setting sun. The clouds, those giant, calmly floating whales of the sky slowly drifted towards the glowing red and soon they too crossed our world to continue their voyage towards the infinity. Sakura stared in astonishment at the ethereal sight; it reminded her just how long it had been since she had last seen the sunset; she completely forgot how beautiful evanescence could be.

Maybe our death is similar in nature. It's said that the total amount of mass and energy in the universe is constant; it cannot be created or destroyed but can only change its form.. maybe that's true for our soul as well, maybe we don't vanish after death, just.. cross a gate towards a different world. And so when we die maybe somewhere else we'll be born again in a different form, as a new life. As randomly as they came, these thoughts faded from Sakura's mind as she yawned sleepily, and the giant clouds winked at her before she closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

The clouds sailed away with a speed that was too slow for the eye, yet too fast for the mind. They drifted over vast forests and mountains never halting until they beheld a man's figure in black. He was standing still looking straight at them, so they bent down to whisper secrets in his ear in the rustling language of the wind. Then they flew back towards the high plains of the sky, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Itachi just stood there unmoving. That day the ruthless aura of death surrounded him, and his eyes were filled with a fury that rose from the depth of his soul. He looked down at his hands as if he could see the invisible leash that fate dragged him with. Yes today he wanted to destroy! He wanted to smash the manacles that chained him to his fate. Today he hated! He hated his friend who betrayed him, and the clan that had forced him to. He hated his last words, he hated how his dead body had lain motionlessly on the ground.

"Itachi, Yamaji says it's time to go." Kisame called out behind him but Itachi didn't move.

"Leave me" he answered coldly. Kisame shrugged and walked away. It was rare to find Itachi in such a bad mood, but when it happened it was better to leave him alone. He had been especially quiet in the last few days, which was never a good sign. Kisame shook his head as he went back to the camp. Arriving back at the clearing he stopped and let the tip of his sword plummet into the ground.

"He won't come" he said briefly and looked his leader in the eye. Yamaji was probably in his sixties, a sharp-featured man with an intense, penetrating gaze. His hair was flecked with grey making him look more authoritative, and with his strict features and eyes that mirrored his inner intellect he appeared to be a dangerous man of whom one could never know what to expect. His stature wasn't tall, and he didn't look strong either; yet his whole nature radiated such power, that he could easily induce submission in those who weren't mindful about what they do.

"Then a minute please" Yamaji said and left for Itachi. As he approached his ninja's lonely shape he pursed his lips. It was rare that Itachi let himself be dragged down by the anguished tendrils of the past. And this was bad timing as well; just when they had so many things to do... gloomy thoughts were never good for working moral.

He finally reached the ninja, but Itachi ignored him. Yamaji grinned inside' finding pleasure in the moment because he knew very well that Itachi detested not being able to control his life. Itachi hated him as well, because he needed him. And now Itachi must have known that he couldn't avoid this conversation.

"Soon we have to go for Orochimaru, after we finish in the Land of Grass. If we delay that matter for too long he might devour your little brother. I guess you don't want that," he said cunningly. Itachi didn't answer, didn't even move. Yamaji's eyes flashed — the other's silence was just fuel to the fire, he thought he'd play more.

"You already know my opinion, but I'll tell you again: You should have killed Sasuke! Just one more unpredictable factor we'll have to calculate with."

Something snapped in Itachi and he spun around to face the leader who looked back at him fearlessly. What Yamaji saw in Itachi's eyes then filled him with smug satisfaction; his emotions betrayed the ninja, finding out his weakness was so easy.

"Why do you want me to kill him so much?"

"As I said. He became stronger. He'll pose a danger to us."

Itachi's lips turned into a bitter smile. "Maybe that's what I want. Only a Sharingan user can kill another Sharingan user."

Yamaji shook his head disapprovingly. "You're still not convinced that you're the chosen one? I've told you already. Your little brother will never obtain the Mangekyō simply because only the one who has it can be the chosen one."

"And it's only accidental that I gained the Mangekyō, right Yamaji?"

The Daimyo's gaze didn't waver. In fact he was amused that Itachi had found it out, his little secret. What an unexpectedly pleasant surprise! It was even more interesting now — to manipulate a man of such a high caliber as Itachi was always a pleasure, but the recognition that Itachi was actually capable of seeing through him just heightened the enjoyment aroused by the challenge.

"Oh, how long you have known?"

Itachi clenched his fists. His jaw tightened just by the thought of what he was about the say.

"I knew it all along. You arranged Shisui's poisoning. Weren't you afraid to take such a risk? He might have died before I could kill him."

"Oh, are you angry at me Itachi? But unfortunately it wasn't me who betrayed you but him. That traitor had to die."

"He didn't have a choice, neither did I. He was manipulated by the clan like me."

"Of course. What did you expect? Your clan knew all along that you were a potential danger and could make the prophecy come true. That's why they kept you under surveillance so desperately, and that became their ruin. Had they not spied on you, you wouldn't have acquired the Mangekyō, and they wouldn't have had to die by your hand. Their fate is a perfect example how the prophecy comes true just because people know about it."

Itachi looked up at the clouds with contemplating eyes. What would have happened if his clan had never obtained that fragment of the prophecy?

"I don't think they could have avoided their fate in the end," he said finally. His words were heavy and tired.

"Unfortunately." Yamaji nodded. "But had they not known about the prophecy it wouldn't have been _you_ who had to undertake it all. Someone else would be involved in the prophecy then, another who would gain the Mangekyō. Probably your little brother. Then maybe you'd be dead by now along with your clan."

Yamaji knew that his words were sharper than the sharpest blade and hit the mark without miss. But it was necessary, because Itachi had to become strong-minded and what cannot kill you will make you stronger. He had to understand, that looking from the present everything that had happened was unavoidable, and everything that will happen is a _must_.

"But now you're the chosen one; only you have the chance to succeed." Yamaji continued, making Itachi frown.

"The prophecy doesn't tell who will win. If I fail only Sasuke will have the chance, as the last Uchiha."

Yamaji's eyes flashed; oh he understood everything now. Itachi was full of surprises today. Suddenly his attachment to his little brother didn't look so sentimental.. It was quite logical, from Itachi's point of view, to spare Sasuke so that if he failed there would be still another potential Mangekyō user alive, one with a chance to succeed.. Yet Itachi's plan was fundamentally wrong since it was based on the assumption that he could possibly lose. But he couldn't afford even the thought of losing! No.. Itachi's responsibility now was to believe in his success, and it was Yamaji's job to prepare for every possibility. That was one more reason why he didn't show Itachi all parts of the prophecy.. If Itachi knew what he knew...

"You'll win! I didn't work for thirty years to let you lose."

Itachi wanted to laugh. "You only worked to gain more power."

"And what is power for, if everything is destroyed that I could rule over?" Yamaji spread his arms. "No Itachi, you must win. Your clan had to be destroyed, there was no other choice. And you have to go on now, you were born to do this" he said, and with that he considered their conversation to be over and their travel to be resumed.

After joining Kisame in the Land of Rain, Itachi and his partner had met Yamaji and together they traveled toward the Land of Grass. The way wouldn't have taken so long, but since Yamaji wasn't a ninja they had to proceed slower. Kisame didn't really understand why Yamaji wanted to visit the other Daimyo personally... and why they had to be the ones to guard him on the way. He even asked these questions from the leader when they were told about the plans.

"You can always make a better impression personally, Kisame." Yamaji explained in a good mood. "Sending a letter has it's disadvantages. Apart from losing it."

"What is that?" Kisame asked curiously.

"Time. During a personal conversation your partner has to make decisions immediately which can make him feel pressured and thus easier to trap, but he can contemplate on a letter for weeks, he can consult dozen of advisers and he can still say he didn't receive anything."

Kisame grinned, then shook his head. "Wouldn't it be better to travel with your household staff as other Daimyo do?"

"No, it would be a mistake to travel officially.. it's better to keep such conspiracies and alliances a secret as long as possible. Plus I'd endanger myself by travelling with people who cannot even protect themselves, let alone me. Only you, members of my Akatsuki can offer me complete protection."

"What an honor." Kisame said in satisfaction, with only a hint of cynicism. Yamaji grinned inside.

"The honor is mine. I guess you would rather be fighting somewhere, than guard an old man like me" he answered politely. Kisame's grin widened.

"I didn't know you can read minds."

Yamaji laughed aloud. He felt a kind of respect towards the shark man, who in view of his appearance looked robust and coarse, but in the reality was a very good observer. He even had the sense of how to put the little details into one answer, as Yamaji found out years ago. Kisame didn't become Itachi's partner for nothing, even if Itachi had considered it a punishment in the beginning, later on he had come to realize that Kisame —unlike the other Akatsuki members— had the intuition to know when to talk and when to stay silent.

Long years ago when Yamaji recruited members for the Akatsuki, he had evaluated his new troops; some were aloof or too loud, some were gloomy, mildly or very crazy, bizarre and grotesque. Not the finest selection, but they were powerful ninjas and that was what mattered, apart from being loyal to the Akatsuki of course.

But why wouldn't they be loyal? After all they joined out of their own free will and wore their new symbols proudly. The Akatsuki gave them protection, money and power, and in a way, more freedom than they could ever have. Yamaji assured them that they could quit any time they wanted. But this strangely generated a kind of uncertainty in them, because to them this meant that they were replaceable: The Akatsuki was not about them as individuals, but about a bigger cause. An aim, that Yamaji didn't reveal completely of course; he explained only as much as he saw fit. Thus the members didn't know about most of the prophecy, nor about Itachi who seemed a regular member to them.

But it seemed there was someone who wasn't so full of himself. His rough manner and rasping snickers deceived even Yamaji, and that was why he respected the shark-man; there were so few things in this world that could still surprise him — and he would never forget the day when it happened.

It was years ago, when the Akatsuki was still a newly founded organization, and Yamaji was still getting familiar with its members. He had to know what to expect from them, so he visited them one by one, or watched them closely at the meetings. One day he took a walk to the clearing where Kisame was training, not far from their headquarters. When Yamaji saw how easily Kisame was swinging his huge sword he became thoughtful. It would be good to learn more about the arrant fighters of the Land of Mist.

"If I remember correctly you were one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." he began.

Kisame only grunted, but didn't suspend his training.

"Looking at you maybe I should seek them out and invite them to join the Akatsuki" Yamaji continued. Hearing that Kisame stopped and let the tip of his sword plunge into the ground. Unable to remain silent any longer, somehow he found it humorous how Yamaji trapped him because he grinned suddenly.

"I wouldn't recommend it. The only one who wasn't completely mad was Zabuza. We were good friends, long ago. But I hear he died with two more fighters. The rest are dangerous even to themselves, I wouldn't like to see them again."

"That's why you quit?" Yamaji asked curiously. Kisame shrugged.

"I don't like to be ordered about."

"Thus you joined the Akatsuki where I will order you about."

Kisame grinned again and looked at Yamaji as a predator looks at it's prey. It was amusing to see how Yamaji's predator gaze looked back at him.

"But the prize will be different this time" he answered and Yamaji's lips turned into a faint smile.

"Indeed. Unfortunately I've never seen you during a fight. I admit I'm curious of your abilities."

Kisame broke into a laugh. "If you want. Better still, I can show my abilities on Itachi" he offered liberally, and Yamaji couldn't help but smile. Could it be possible? Glancing at the shark-man he already knew; Kisame had found out their secret, that Itachi —unlike everyone else— was the only one who was irreplaceable. From then on it was set that Kisame would become Itachi's partner, so that he can keep an eye on the shark-man.

Returning to the present Yamaji suddenly stopped when they reached a crossroad, and glanced at Itachi with calculating eyes. His ninjas halted as well, looking at him questioningly.

"Itachi, I am changing the plans. I'll turn to the left towards Grass as I planned originally, and Kisame will come with me. You on the other hand go to Konoha and gather as much information about he jinchūriki as you can; I want to know how much he has developed. We'll meet two weeks from now in the capital of Sound."

Itachi nodded and turned to leave, when Kisame suddenly laughed. Yamaji looked at him with interest.

"Have fun Itachi darling!" Kisame yelled after him and laughed even louder. Itachi didn't react, didn't even turn and a few moments later he completely vanished into the thick forest.

"What was that?" Yamaji turned to Kisame, who grinned like a maniac.

"Itachi is the patron saint of women, don't you know Yamaji?" he answered and pulled his large straw hat over his eyes, ready to leave.

After a while, as they were walking towards the Land of Grass Kisame turned to Yamaji, remembering his previous words.

"Then we go for Orochimaru? I can't wait to cut off his tails, that snake," he said grinning more evilly than he usually did. Then he puckered his lips.

"But do we not need him? There is still nobody who could replace him since he left."

Yamaji nodded.

"Yes, originally I planned to let him take over Itachi's little brother. Then I'd have offered him the chance to join us out of his free will again."

"But as it turned out," Kisame continued Yamaji's thoughts "..We cannot put little bro out of the way, 'cause that would break our beloved Itachi's heart, right?"

This time Yamaji let a sour expression appear on his face. "Maybe someday I should interrogate you about Itachi's feelings.. I'm glad you two are so close! Is there anything by the way, that I should know?"

Kisame only answered with a grin, and Yamaji sighed inside because he knew that it takes a lot more than a simple question to get anything out of Kisame. So instead he continued.

"According to my spies Sasuke is still alive, but since we're already on the road I thought we could just as well visit Orochimaru now."

Kisame nodded, but something must have still been on his mind because he looked absorbed in his thoughts.

"And what about new members?" he asked after a while.

"If you know of any candidates let me know."

Kisame laughed out. "Maybe Itachi will recruit one for us," he said mysteriously. Yamaji was _really_ curious now.

Both became silent after that, scanning the road and the naked trees around them. They quietly passed a merchant caravan, met some mailmen on the way, but nothing noteworthy happened. Finally it was already late afternoon when they reached the gate of the capital of Grass. Kisame looked at Yamaji.

"Now what?"

"First we visit the leader of my local spy network. It's too late to meet the Daimyo today."

.oOo.

"Yamaji-sama." The man bowed before them. At first glance he looked like a noble, but his fingers were too agile, his movements too dexterous to be one. Yamaji nodded and sat down, gesturing them to follow his example. Kisame took a position a bit further next to the door, while their host sat down across the table.

"Tell me, my dear friend, how are our plans progressing?" Yamaji asked. The man thought for a moment, what should he start with: the good news or the bad news. Finally he decided to tell the bad news first.

"We don't have an easy job. Here in Grass tradition has a great value therefore marrying our men into their noble clans is almost impossible. There was only one instance when our spy could seduce one of the Daimyo's distant relatives, but the elders sent her away rather than let an outsider into their clan."

Yamaji's face didn't reveal his thoughts, but inside he was disappointed by this turn of events.

"What a pity. I really would have liked to solve our problems as easily as we did with the Land of Vegetables. Although that surpassed my expectations" he said with a nostalgic voice, and thought about Tachibanaki, who saved his life once, a long time ago. Then when Yamaji became more influential, he made Tachibanaki the leader of his local spy network in Vegetables, and his name became a legend when he married the Daimyo's only daughter. Yamaji nodded. Tachibanaki was a good man, he deserved better than those filthy docks where they had worked together once.

"Oh I almost forgot. Please deliver my congratulations to Tachibanaki, I heard his first son was born" the spy said and Yamaji nodded.

"Continue."

"Although we couldn't insinuate ourselves into the noble clans, we were successful with the Daimyo's spy network. As you ordered we let them acquire the list of your allies."

Yamaji's eyes kindled and he rested his elbow on the table with satisfaction.

"Wonderful! You did a great job, Hitsuji!"

"In a frank world there would be no need for us." answered the man humbly with the everyday saying of the spies.

They didn't talk much after that, because it was already late and their host insisted that Yamaji retire early to be well rested before visiting the Daimyo tomorrow. Thus Yamaji went to sleep and soon only Kisame was awake, guarding his leader's dreams in front of the door.

.oOo.

"I didn't know we could just drop in for tea" grumbled Kisame with a drop of sarcasm in his voice. He thought Yamaji had an appointment with the Daimyo.

"I'm too old to wait months for someone, and too busy to adopt his schedule" Yamaji answered humbly while they were sitting in the antechamber of the palace, waiting for the Daimyo to decide whether he will grace them with his presence or not. Kisame of course had to change his shape, and now looked like an ordinary guard of an ordinary Daimyo. Unlike Kisame Yamaji wasn't worried, he was sure of his success; now that the other Daimyo knew about his allies, he wouldn't miss the chance to get himself into a better position.

It happened as he expected, and soon the two elderly Daimyo were standing in the most luxurious chamber of the palace, looking at each other with their intense, piercing gaze.

"I was looking forward to this meeting" greeted the Daimyo of Grass after they elegantly bowed. Before Yamaji could answer the other continued.

"I even know the reason why the Daimyo of the Land of Honey has visited me."

"Oh? Then the spies of the Land of Grass are better than I expected." Yamaji answered lightly.

"Then I should believe their other report as well; that the influence of the Land of Honey is growing rapidly" the other Daimyo said in a flat voice, but Yamaji was sure that the man was very worried about this revelation.

"I'd rather call that 'influence' my alliances, as they are treaties of amity and peace between two equal partners" he answered politely. So far everything was going to his liking.

Hearing Yamaji's words, the other man's eyes flashed in anger, his lips pressed into a thin line disapprovingly.

"I don't believe in peace; what looks like peace is just an armistice between two wars. Thus I don't believe in alliances either. They are mere tools for one country to take advantage of another." he answered in a disdainful voice.

"And I don't believe in war; that's just the cowards' way to obtain what they want. But with only peaceful tools it's so much more of a challenge to achieve one's goals." retorted Yamaji, almost whispering at the end of the sentence. He looked at the other Daimyo with piercing eyes, like a panther waiting for his prey to take just one more step forward.

"What else could a country which has already everything, wish for? What are allies for then, if not for preparing a war?" asked the other Daimyo with a forceful voice. Yamaji, on the other hand tried to remain emotionless._ It's over! _he thought in satisfaction.

"Indeed, I have everything. I have a wealthy country, where people think highly of me. I have an organization as well, which loyally serve me and follow my every order. However" he said cunningly, with a voice that was mellow like honey "unfortunately they are not welcomed because of their past, and they need to hide themselves in many countries. In the Land of Grass they have never caused any problem, yet maybe it can be guessed whom I'm talking about."

The other Daimyo suddenly went still. Yamaji watched as a thousand thoughts swirled in his eyes as he tried to estimate the situation.

"The Akatsuki" he finally said, horrified. Yamaji nodded.

"They may look detestable in some people's eyes. But since I took them in they don't work for their own interests anymore, therefore it disturbs me greatly that they have to hide like criminals if they for instance deliver messages for me" he explained. Then added "there are people who are innocent but are unjustly condemned — and there are people who once were criminals, but with hard work they can get themselves to be acknowledged."

With that said, Yamaji decided not the beat around the bush anymore, and continued with a direct voice. "There are countries however, like the Land of Fire, who need to be under an international pressure in order to be convinced to accept my organization. But in the end I'm sure we can achieve a common agreement."

The other Daimyo's eyes widened when he realized that he had been trapped. It was a mistake to inquire of the other so openly. As long as he had talked an in ambiguous way he had the chance to back out of any kind of agreement without making an enemy of Yamaji. But now that Yamaji had shown him his cards, he had to choose whether to be with him, or against him.. But he didn't want to yield to him, not yet! If there was a way that he could trap Yamaji, it would be the same way he was trapped by him. He tried to calm himself down and spoke up with a confident voice.

"I've heard what happened in the Land of Wind; how your Akatsuki hounds attacked the Kazekage of their hidden village."

Yamaji let a faint smile appear on his lips. The taste of victory was sweet like honey.

"I don't deny it. But my ninjas didn't intrude into their territory without permission. Before they crossed the border I personally convinced the Daimyo of Wind that what we were about to do was absolutely necessary, and I compensated him plentifully" he said, and added "I have documentation to prove this."

Hearing that, the other Daimyo turned deep red. Of course he wouldn't have believed a word of what Yamaji had told him, but to hear it from Yamaji was shameless insult. He almost asked what was so necessary in such an assault, but he let the words die in his throat. He knew that Yamaji would've charged a high price for such information.

"This alliance would have no drawbacks to it. My connection to the Akatsuki would cause no harm to the Land of Grass." Yamaji assured.

"But no profit either."

Yamaji grinned inside. Oh he knew that sentence very well. From now on, everything would happen smoothly.

.oOo.

It was already noon when a satisfied Yamaji and a bored Kisame stepped out of the ornamented gate of the main palace, and went back to Hitsuji. At that time Itachi had just crossed the border of Fire, and halted for a moment to check whether there were any ninjas about. No, he didn't feel any traces of chakra nearby and so he took to his heels with Kisame's words following behind. Damned shark breed.

His mission seemed so simple —too simple. Too tempting. Sakura was in the same team as Naruto, which meant he'd see her unintentionally if he wanted to keep a close watch on the jinchūriki — which was not good, not good at all. It would have been better never to see her again, his enemy. Because it was doubtless, that one day he'd acquire the demon from Naruto, and it was also doubtless that Sakura would be there to try to prevent him from doing so.

Would she recognize him if they met? No, most likely not even while hearing his voice. Probably she would find it familiar but anger and hate would fog her mind. But probably that was exactly what he needed in order to recover his senses — her disdainful eyes looking down on him. Because his rational mind already knew that it was only a matter of time before they would clash, and he also knew that he had no chance of preventing her from coming up against him; there was no such possible world where Sakura would choose him over Naruto.

But he had accepted this long ago. His fate was the way of pain, for him happiness was only a ridiculous illusion. Sakura was wrong; so far he had done everything he had to do, choice was never his. And if —_when_ Sakura turned against him he would triumph because he had to, because he would kill everyone who stood in his way to accomplish his goal. Itachi hated his fate, his predestined life. He wished he could have just one decision that was truly his, just one that was heartfelt and free!

..Perhaps..

.oOo.

Sakura reached the entrance of her flat with a tired sigh. After a few moments of rummaging she found the key and let herself in, throwing the contents of the post box onto the coffee table she went straight to the kitchen to make a large, strong cup of coffee. Somehow this week had been so tiring since she came back home. During the day she worked, in the afternoon she met her friends and before long the day was over. She barely had time to sleep, much less gather her thoughts. But at least today she had a little more spare time to relax at home.

Later on she took a shower and went towards the bedroom, planning to read a bit before going to sleep. The coffee pepped her up; she was still tired, but not sleepy anymore. As she entered the room an unexpected sight met her gaze. To tell the truth she didn't really want to believe her eyes so she blinked and took a step forward. A big, black cat was sitting on her desk and reading a book. Her book! As if the tomcat had heard her thoughts, he turned to look at her.

"Sakura, you came just in time. Can you turn a page for me?"

End of Chapter 5

* * *

**Specials:  
**Fumoffu, which tells the true history of how the Akatsuki coat came to be

The seven ninjas watched intently as the curtain rose and a tall man stepped out and walked towards them with slow, measured steps. With hands in pockets he crossed the distance, then when he was sure that everybody was staring at him and only him, he suddenly stopped and opened his coat wide. He looked away proudly and turned around once, twice and one more time just to make sure to let everybody get a good view of him. Then he turned his back to them and strode back elegantly where he came from. Nobody spoke up after he vanished behind the curtain making Deidara to fidget nervously with his pointer.

"Why white?" somebody among those present asked. Deidara flung out his arms.

"Because it's elegant and fashionable, hmm. Since the Geta magazine choose it to be color of the year, everybody from the upper crust wants to wear white" he explained and looked at Yamaji with pleading eyes.

"I can confirm that" the leader agreed, and Deidara smiled gratefully at the others, who unfortunately didn't share his enthusiasm.

"Have you seen the color of the Bingo book?" Sasori asked quietly.

"Well.. not really.. " Deidara answered uncertainly.

"It's black. It suits us bad guys more you know. The dark side of the force and such." Zetsu said cynically.

"That's what you say when half of your face is white as a sheet and constantly argues with it's other half!?" bit back Deidara. Zetsu sprang up furiously, his Venus fly traps standing out menacingly from his coat.

"At least my hands never gobbled up the utensils before I could use them!"

"Because you don't use utensils. It's easy for you who lives on flies, hmm!"

Yamaji raised his hand to end the battle of words.

"Deidara, it's not Zetsu's fault that his head is two-toned with leaves on it -he was born that way. Earlier he just wanted to express his opinion. After all we gathered here to discuss what the Akatsuki coat should look like, right?"

Deidara nodded reluctantly. "So you want black because it's so bad-guy like, hmm?" he asked appeasingly. The others nodded.

"But after all we'll be heroes, right? Won't that make us become the good guys?" he asked again and looked at the leader.

"That's true as well." Yamaji answered politely and raised a cookie to his mouth.

"Ridiculous! I only do this for myself, not because I wanna become some kid's hero." Kakuzu said arrogantly, and approving voices came from all directions around him.

"Okay then it'll be black, hmm. But how did you like the motif on it?"

Suddenly everybody became silent. Finally Kisame spoke up. "Why is it red spotted?" he asked with real curiosity in his voice this time. Deidara's hands almost swallowed his pointer.

"Those are not 'red spots' they're moons! Crimson moons! You know aka-tsuki!" he answered irritably as if he were talking to a child. Then he added "and if the background remains white, then it'd look like we were covered by Japanese flags. Isn't it smart?"

"No" somebody spoke up, but when Deidara turned menacingly towards them, all seven ninjas blinked innocently.

"From afar, it actually may look like it's red spotted." Yamaji said as the silence fell upon them. Deidara lowered his head in resignation, then started rummaging in his pockets for some slips of paper.

"I suspected it'd end up like this, hmm. Everybody pick a piece of paper and write down what kind of motif you want! Then we'll choose one, hmm" he said and handled the papers to Yamaji, who sat the closest. He turned back and gave them to the others.

"Does everybody have one? Orochimaru give one slip to Itachi too! Yeah he's here somewhere.. last time I saw him he was trying to imitate the coat-stand by the door. Or try behind the pillars..." Deidara said and waited a little bit, then gathered the papers with a satisfied grin. He was sure that nobody would have a better idea than his; and by the end he would convince them to accept the white background as well. He already had the coats prepared anyway. But that could wait..

"Let's see.." he said excitedly and opened the first paper.

"Snakes."

Deidara made a sour face. Kisame broke into laugh. Orochimaru blushed.

"Khm, hmm.. then let's vote! Those who hate snakes raise your hand!" Deidara said hesitatingly and watched as everybody put up their hands except didn't want to look like he was afraid of anything, and Yamaji wanted to remain politically correct. Zetsu didn't raise his hand for the sole reason that Deidara did, and Itachi couldn't be seen because he had melted into the shadows again.

"Then perhaps let's move on, hmm. It says... that paper is blank.. out of ideas already, hmm? All right let's see the next one: stars. Not bad, not bad.. hmm.."

"What are we, freakin wizards?!" yelled Kisame with an irritated voice.

"I like the stars." Hidan answered firmly.

"Sure thing, I like them too! On the sky for example they look great! But on coats.. hmm.. stars, anyone?" Deidara asked from the other members, but nobody raised their hand so Deidara could go on.

"And this one... hearts?!" He stared at the piece of paper in his hand, but as soon as he heard Kisame's uproarious laughter he understood everything. "Okay Kisame, we'll wait till you've stopped grunting then we'll go on."

Finally Kisame quieted down and Deidara opened another paper.

"Please no... now palm trees?! I'm glad you're so humorous today, hmm!" Deidara said impatiently. Yamaji rested his elbow on the table.

"I knew we shouldn't have gone to the beach for vacation." Yamaji muttered. Deidara opened another piece of paper.

"Skulls, hmm.."

He looked up at the others, it seemed they liked this idea, and all but three of them raised their hands—and in that three Deidara already calculated himself and Itachi, too.

"You can't be serious! Skulls fell out of fashion already!" Deidara said disapprovingly. "Just because it's so bad-guy like, huh?"

He began to sweat. Something had to be done fast, because there was no way that a genius like him would wear coat with skulls on it. He grabbed another slip of paper.

"Clouds." He didn't like it at first, but on the second thought it wasn't that bad. At least better than skulls.

"What do you say, hmm? I like it! It's a very original idea." he said in enthusiasm.

"It's quite a neutral motif as well. It can be worn inside built-up areas without looking strikingly evil." agreed Yamaji. The others looked thoughtful. What the leader said was important indeed, but it was hard to resist the temptation of the skull.. Deidara desperately tried to look for some kind of argument that could convince them.

"If you choose that motif I'll nail polish the nails of every one of you! ..Even your toes, hmm!" he spoke up finally.

A shocked silence followed his announcement.

_Nail polish? Ridiculous, Itachi knit his eyebrows._

_I never understood why women bother with it, Yamaji thought._

_It looks very troublesome, Kakuzu mused._

_Painting your toes can be a pain, Zetsu thought._

_Wait a minute.. Orochimaru became thoughtful._

_Deidara will crawl at our feet, Hidan smiled evilly._

"I wanna see that!" Kisame yelled suddenly.

Later, when he was painting the one hundred and sixtieth nail Deidara regretted a bit that he gave in so fast. Although when he thought about the skulls, he decided it was worth it.

* * *

Author's note:  
This chapter would have contained a little NejiHina episode that I cut out and uploaded as a one-shot called '**The Gamble**'.

In his flashback Kisame mentioned that Zabuza died. However at the time when Kisame said that Zabuza was still alive of course—only Kisame didn't know it.

**More changes in Blindfolded compared to the manga:**  
-In the anime Sasori's grandmother told Sakura that the jinchūriki dies when a demon is removed from him. This is NOT true for my story, they don't know the answer, and the truth is they don't necessarily have to die; Gaara died because the Shukaku got too deep into his mind.  
-The biyū don't have to be gathered in order.


	6. The Black Cat

**Blindfolded**

The **uncut** version of this chapter can be found on adultffnet, it's nothing terribly graphic so I suggest to read that version. For the link please visit my profile.

**

* * *

****Chapter 6  
The Black Cat**

Sakura reached the entrance of her flat with a tired sigh. After a few moments of rummaging she found the key and let herself in, throwing the contents of the post box onto the coffee table she went straight to the kitchen to make a large, strong cup of coffee. Somehow this week had been so tiring since she came back home. During the day she worked, in the afternoon she met her friends and before long the day was over. She barely had time to sleep, much less gather her thoughts. But at least today she had a little more spare time to relax at home.

Later on she took a shower and went towards the bedroom, planning to read a bit before going to sleep. The coffee pepped her up; she was still tired, but not sleepy anymore. As she entered the room an unexpected sight met her gaze. To tell the truth she didn't really want to believe her eyes so she blinked and took a step forward. A big, black cat was sitting on her desk and reading a book. Her book! As if the tomcat had heard her thoughts, he turned to look at her.

"Sakura, you came just in time. Can you turn a page for me?"

Sakura stared at the cat in surprise. He stared back at her.

"Kisame?" She asked hesitatingly. The other nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

The tomcat stood up and stretched comfortably, as if he had nothing else to do.

"I've got work around here."

"So you thought you'd visit me, how kind. I don't even dare ask how you knew I lived here" she said in a challenging tone while eyeing him. He didn't answer.

"Why did you vanish so suddenly?"

"I was in a hurry."

_Couldn't he at least sound a bit apologetic,_ Sakura thought and sighed while approaching him.

"And may I ask why are you a cat now?"

"I'm sorry but that's a professional secret."

"Why? You're some kind of elite cat-force?" she looked at him sarcastically. "I didn't know such a unit existed among mailmen."

"I'm the only one of my kind."

"I bet you are." Sakura said with fire in her eyes. "And what do you offer? Catch mice as a special service?"

"Does that degrade me in your eyes?"

"How you left me degraded you in my eyes!" Sakura bit back, gazing fierily at the cat, who looked back calmly - and then raised his black paw towards her.

"I'm sorry" he said. Sakura stared at the cute, fluffy paw that was still held out for her and she reluctantly shook it.

"Now I know why you're a cat" she said dryly. "You thought your cuteness would make me forgive you, didn't you."

The cat's eyes sparkled up. "Is it so easy to see through me?" he asked with a deep voice, one that was promising dark, untold secrets, and Sakura shivered.

"It's kind of ironic for you to say that, considering I've never seen you."

_Yet you probably know me better than most of those who have seen me,_ Itachi thought, but didn't say anything.

Sakura stepped to the desk and picked up the book Itachi had been reading, turning it so she could see the thick, red letters printed on its cover: 'Hybrids and Genes; the Origin of Kekkei Genkai'. She had been reading that book in the last couple of days when she had a little free time.

"An interesting book. Are you researching on the subject?" the cat asked.

"Yes, since my mission in Mist years ago." Sakura answered with a sad smile and thought about Haku. "That was the first time I heard of prejudice against people with kekkei genkai. I wanted to know why; I wanted to understand it" she said and sat down on the bed, while browsing through the book.

"I wanted to know why they consider people with kekkei genkai to have cursed blood" she said softly. "Blood from demons... I didn't know kekkei genkai originated from youkai."

The black cat jumped down from the desk and sat next to her bed. He looked up intently at Sakura with his big and round, yet serious eyes.

"People always feared the unknown and couldn't accept those who were different. That unfortunately hasn't changed — and never will."

"Well I believe we can make a difference" Sakura argued stubbornly "we just have to make people understand how the genes work, then they'd realize that people with kekkei genkai are just as human as everybody else. Imagine how crime could be reduced. After all most of the S-class ninjas are hybrids who turned against people because they were rejected."

"You're naive, Sakura." the cat retorted and the kunoichi's eyes flashed angrily. She reached down grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, and raised him to her eye level.

"Don't you want to turn back to human now?" She asked irritated.

"No." the cat answered shortly. The corner of Sakura's lips turned to a grin.

"I'll give you yummy milk."

"Maybe next time."

Suddenly Sakura became very angry. She wanted to shake the mailman until he spat out what was going on.

"Then why are you here?" she hissed and let go of the cat, who first dropped onto her lap then jumped towards the end of the bed, out of her reach.

"I wanted to make sure you've arrived home safely" he answered when he settled down by her legs.

"Okay you've made sure. I'm safe and sound, see? Now turn back to human."

"Sakura, maybe you haven't realized it, but..." the cat pointed at himself, "...I'm not dressed. If I turned human now, I'd be naked."

"Okay!" she looked at him expectantly with a sudden interest in her eyes, bending forward a little bit.

"But that would be sexual harassment."

Sakura snorted. "Do I look like the Virgin Mary to you?"

"Not for you..."

Sakura stared at him stunned for a moment, then started to laugh.

"You're good, Kisame. I must admit that." She praised him and leaned back against the bedpost again.

In the upcoming silence the tomcat yawned showing his sharp fangs, and Sakura tried to strain her jaw to fight the overpowering force, but finally she yawned as well. She felt more and more tired by every minute, but she had already decided to stay up. Sakura didn't know how long the mailman could maintain his animal form, but such a transformation required lots of chakra so basically all she needed to do was to wait and see.

Itachi watched the mischievous smile that played at the corner of Sakura's lips as she sat before him, blabbing about her days at the hospital. One strap of her nightgown slipped down while she was gesturing, and as she was watching him with half-lidded, sleepy eyes she looked so innocent.. so alluring.

Itachi knew he shouldn't stay there any longer, he had already spent more time than he should have. Just watching Sakura sitting in front of him so invitingly.. just how long did he intended to torture himself?! She was so close.. yet so far away. Sinful desires...

..Forbidden desires.

"I see you're tired. I've stayed too long." Itachi decided finally as he watched Sakura's lips parting for another yawn.

"No-no, you're good where you are! I'm not really tired. Just.. don't leave" she said hastily, then a little bit later closed her eyes. Not because she was tired of course. It just felt nice to relax a little.. and anyway she had travelled with Kisame for days without actually seeing him, so it was an unnecessary waste of energy to look at him now. And with that she fell asleep.

Sakura woke up abruptly in the middle of the night. It was dark in the room, only veiled moonlight shone through the window. Still woozy from the sleep, Sakura sat up on the bed and tried to blink the sleepiness out of her eyes. There was silence in the room, calm silence — something she had gotten used to since she had been living alone. She looked up then, and her heart gave a leap when her eyes beheld a dark figure sitting on the other side of her bed. He would have completely melted into the shadows had the moon not softly outlined his face. Or was it a trick of the light and she was seeing things?

Propping herself up with her arms Sakura bent forward and slowly, almost hesitatingly extended her hand towards the shadow figure; but when her fingers suddenly touched it's warm skin, her breath hitched in her throat. The man didn't move, just looked down at her in silence. With eyes wide open Sakura tried to give a shape to the darkness, and she licked her dry lips in excitement. Again she reached out to touch the man's face as if she couldn't believe that he was real. Sakura watched as her fingertips followed the arch of his eyebrows, along with the sharp line of his cheekbone; then she glanced up into his eyes, which were darker than the darkest night captivating her, being so deep and enticing that Sakura bent closer unconsciously. She let her fingers slide down his face and remembered the time in the cave, when she tried to explore his features the same way. Suddenly something changed in the air, the darkness flared up in the man's eyes drawing her closer with it's overwhelming power. Sakura's breath became ragged and her fingers quivered as they slid over the man's hot skin almost painfully slowly; and when she lightly touched his lips the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

Sakura forgot to breathe as she watched him leaning towards her while gripping her wrists. She remembered the kiss on that last day, and her eyes unconsciously travelled to his lips. The man, as if he had been reading her mind, smiled and leaned closer.

"Why are you here?" Sakura whispered when his lips were so close to hers that she felt his hot breath inflaming her passion. Smiling again he tightened his hold on her wrist and pulled her even closer.

Sakura forgot to breathe as she watched him leaning towards her while gripping her wrists. She remembered the kiss on that last day, and her eyes unconsciously travelled to his lips. The man, as if he had been reading her mind, smiled and leaned closer.

"Why are you here?" Sakura whispered when his lips were so close to hers that she felt his hot breath inflaming her passion. Smiling again he tightened his hold on her wrist and pulled her even closer.

"You invited me to stay" he whispered in her ear. Sakura bit back a moan as she felt her body slide against his, and unconsciously tilted her head sideways when she felt the light touch of his lips on her skin. She didn't deny the desire, which she had felt even when she was blindfolded; but now, seeing his face — even if it was only outlined by moonlight — Sakura was enticed and intrigued by him till she almost felt drunk from the feeling. Her craving senses were so sharpened by desire that little shivers of pleasure ran along her spine with his every touch.

But no.. she wouldn't give in until she knew _why_. That word had echoed in her mind when he kissed her, when she had regained consciousness in Konoha hospital, and when she had hoped in vain to receive a letter from him...

"Why?" she asked in the darkness, trying to raise her hands, but the man still wouldn't let her go.

Itachi slowly rested his forehead on Sakura's shoulder and took a deep breath.

"I couldn't promise you anything." he answered finally with a voice that was deep and hollow.

"Why?" Sakura asked again, not accusatory, rather wistfully.

Itachi slowly released one of her wrists and reached up to gently touch her hair.

"I couldn't do otherwise."

Sakura suddenly stilled by his answer, pressing her free hand protectively to herself.

"Then why are you here?"

Itachi smiled bitterly, longingly. Then he closed his eyes and let her other hand slip out of his hold.

"Because I wanted to. For a moment to be free.. to desire..." he whispered into her hair. "...acceptance without restraint."

Sakura's heart leaped into her throat when the man embraced her, his touch radiated power and desire.. and something else; a deep and dark, yet beautiful and honest gentleness.

In that moment, in a heartbeat she understood him. She knew that loneliness that was always there, buried deep down in the silence that enveloped them whispering to her quietly.

_Open up to me.._

Sakura felt the man's dark chakra pulsing around her; it was swirling roughly and confused, because he longed for redemption that couldn't be gained by solitude, he longed for salvation that he could never reach alone.

_Take me in.._

The unspoken need folded it's arms around her so tightly, that her voice trembled when she opened her lips to whisper, and hearing her answer Itachi looked down at her in surprise. But Sakura's sincere eyes showed only warmth as she slid her hands over his chest.

_..I want to accept you._

Their eyes met, one searching and one unwavering; they just looked at each other longingly and Sakura softly moaned when she heard the luring promise of the dark night.

Her fingers slid teasingly over his black shirt till they reached it's collar; there they lingered for a while drawing delicate circles around it's buttons innocently tempting them.

"I thought you said you'd be naked." Sakura whispered playfully while her fingers hovered over the first button.. and then with a swift movement she undid it.

As if that button had been holding him back, in the next moment Itachi jerked Sakura to him and kissed her with fiery passion once, twice and one more time; their lips met insatiably again and again as if there was no tomorrow. Sakura grasped his long hair while he pushed her back to the bed and tore away the skimpy nightgown to get access to her silky, warm skin that was just waiting to be touched, to be discovered with his lips and fingers.

Sakura bit her lower lip from the pleasure when she felt Itachi's hands trailing lower over her body, intending to touch all her sensitive spots until they eventually reached their ultimate destination. Originally Sakura wasn't planning to go that far, but by the time her hazy mind realized that this man doesn't do things by halves, she had already let passion run away with them both. It had been so long since she was with a man, that she felt she would come just from the desire to be with him. His touch was just like his chakra; rough and unbridled like a madly rising flood starting to fill her senses so irresistibly. Her heart was beating loudly in her eardrum as she reached out to take off the last hindrances that covered his body from her touch. She blindly undid the buttons wanting to slide her hand over his naked arms up to his shoulders. She wanted to feel his strong muscles playing under her caress, yet every time she touched him she wanted more, every time they kissed hungrily, it just made her even more unsatisfied.

...

For a little while they just lay next to each other, then Sakura put her head on his chest and tried to calm her madly beating heart. Satisfaction filled her with pleasant tiredness, she felt happy and content. Tomorrow the first thing she'd do would be to take a day off and introduce Kisame to her friends. Then she'd show Kisame around Konoha. They'd climb up the memorial of the Hokages where the view was so beautiful, Sakura thought while caressing her lover's firm chest. Yes, tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the best day of her life, she knew it. Sakura was also sure that the morning light would make his face even more beautiful than she had seen tonight, and she swore she'd never close her eyes again when he kissed her. Desire flared up again at the thought, and she reached up to embrace her lover's neck. Thus continued the wildest night of Sakura's life.

.oOo.

Itachi was lost in thought as he looked out of the window at the sleeping Konoha at dawn. Then he glanced at Sakura's peaceful face as she was sleeping in the bed, and with a sigh he stared at the blank paper in front of him. His fingers were absent-mindedly playing with the brush and his crimson Sharingan looked at the paper as if he was expecting it to write the letter by itself.

Itachi was not good with words, especially written words. Of course he knew how to write detailed and compact reports, he was trained to be analytic and accurate — but that was it. He was not an expert on writing personal notes, didn't really have experience in that matter. But Sakura had complained about it, so he decided to write one.

_Sakura,_

Here he halted again. How could he explain all the things he felt, he desired, yet he couldn't have!? Now that the sun had risen the chains of his fate became visible again, he couldn't hide them behind the dark night anymore. Sakura might not have recognised him last night, but in the daylight she'd surely see his resemblance to Sasuke. Even though she hadn't seen Sasuke in eight years... he couldn't take the risk.

He didn't know what to write; he was not a person to hide behind excuses, yet he couldn't reveal the truth either. Anything he could say would need to be explained further and in the end he would have to tell nothing or everything again.

_Sakura,_

_bye._

Itachi stared at the paper and groaned irritably. He had no idea at all.

.oOo.

Sakura, still being half-asleep, felt the mattress move as somebody slowly got out of the bed, but this was one of those fleeting sensations that was registered by the brain, yet not comprehended by the mind. Later she woke up in a bad mood, although as she opened her eyes she didn't know why. She slowly sat up and stared sleepily into nowhere in particular; then she looked down as the sheets gently slid down, revealing her naked chest. She glanced at the other side of the bed —now empty— and slowly, as if she herself couldn't believe that it could happen— she looked around the room. Everything looked the same except for a small note that lay shyly on the desk. She reached out and grabbed it.

_Sakura,_

_I have to work. We will meet later. _

.oOo.

People fled from her as she tramped down the hospital corridor, which was a wise thing to do because those who were not lucky enough to get out of her way in time got their head bitten off, be it medic-nin or patient — that day nobody could have stopped her. Only a ritual sacrifice of Kisame would have conciliated her somewhat.

When she reached her desk Sakura plopped down angrily next to Hinata, and decided it was time to tear up unneeded papers one by one into tiny little pieces. Intimidated, Hinata watched her friend, whose aura was sending forth flashes of lightning around her.

"Sakura.. chan.. um.. something has happened?" She asked and swallowed. Her fingers unconsciously pressed the medical reports to herself. Hearing that question a smaller atomic bomb exploded in Sakura's head and her face turned and angry red, like a volcano about to erupt.

"I had a nightmare, Hinata" she hissed.

"...A nightmare?" Hinata asked timidly. Sakura ground her teeth while tearing another innocent paper in half.

"Nightmare, yes. Which seduced me and then just left me! For the second time! We will meet later, huh?! I swear I'll weed out that nightmare from my life, Hinata!" she yelled now standing, with hands clenched into fists. Hinata swallowed. Then the door opened.

"What's this noise? Oh hello Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted them cheerfully. Sakura slowly turned her head towards him, snarled and tore another paper into strips. But Naruto just didn't get it.

"Sakura, you really don't look good today! Did you have a rough night?" he inquired with genuine interest.

He barely had time to close the door in front of him, preventing a stamp, which was flying towards him with full force, from leaving a permanent mark on his forehead. _Er.. maybe another time,_ Naruto thought and hastily went away. Sakura sat down with a great sigh and started playing absent-mindedly with the paper strips.

"What should I do now, Hinata?" she asked with another sigh. Hinata had no idea what might have happened, she didn't understand much from Sakura's previous words. But she knew that when Sakura was stressed there was one thing that could always help.

"I think it'd be good if you visited Lee..."

Sakura thought about it for a second, then shrugged and stood up.

"Help me out if somebody asks for me" she said, and with that she was gone.

_Hinata shivered for a moment. Good luck, Lee._

.oOo.

She didn't know how long she had been in the bathroom, she might even have fallen asleep for a bit. Stepping into the bedroom she turned on the light and with a deep sigh she took off her bathrobe. She let her hair out, drank some water and went back to the door to turn off the lights. As the room fell into darkness, Sakura waited a bit so that her eyes could get used to the dark; the moon was on the wane, it's light was not shining as strongly as yesterday. Finally she went back to the bed, but before she could reach it she stilled. Her heart started beating madly, but she put a cold mask on her face and threw back her head. At that moment she looked like the embodiment of human pride.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly from the darkness. The man slowly approached her and stopped when he was so close that Sakura could feel his warmth on her back.

"Are you angry?" Itachi asked back, sliding his fingers along her arms, then pulling her closer as if he wanted her to merge into the darkness with him. Sakura didn't move away, but didn't give in either.

"I don't understand what kind of game you're playing. Why are you here?"

"I couldn't stay with you, Sakura. I didn't want to make you feel I've left you, but I had to go." Itachi answered while resting his chin on top of Sakura's head. His face remained emotionless, but sadness lurked in his dark eyes. For a while both of them stood in silence, each struggling with their own doubts.

"If today.. tonight you stay, you'll go away again tomorrow?" Sakura asked finally. Itachi closed his eyes.

"Yes."

"Why?" Sakura whispered.

"I can give you the night, but daytime is for duty." Itachi answered and squeezed Sakura's arms to turn her towards him. When the kunoichi looked into his eyes Itachi's heart sank at the hope that shone in her eyes.

"But then you'd come again?" Sakura asked trying to decipher the man's unfathomable expression in vain.

"Yes, if you want me to" he answered and reached up to stroke her face.

"And then maybe you'd stay longer?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I don't know."

_Lies!_

_Lies!_

_You know you can't, yet you've lied!_

_You've given her hope!_

_You murderer!_

The thought emerged so forcefully inside him, that Itachi almost staggered backwards. But Sakura embraced him and she tiptoed to give him a sweet kiss, pulling him closer.

But Itachi was wrong. Sakura didn't have any hope left.

While they were kissing she knew already, that they would never become a couple, she knew they should never meet again because it was not enough for her, just the night was not enough. This would be their last time together she decided, before the dawn comes she'd tell Kisame it was over.

.oOo.

As the dream softly lifted its veil only to be replaced by consciousness, Sakura slowly opened her eyes. For a moment she was surrounded by serenity, then suddenly the word crashed around her and broke into pieces. Yes, now she remembered.

Forbidden desires.

She got out of the bed sullenly, her lips were dry and her eyes were puffy. With mechanical movements she poured the boiling water onto the miso paste, then began to slice the tofu into it. Sometimes she halted in the middle of the movement staring at the bean curd with a faraway look, then she recovered from her musings and resumed her work. She didn't remember clearly when she dressed up or when she combed her hair; but in the next moment but she found herself walking towards the hospital.

Sakura reached a crossroad and stopped, just watching people as they walked hurriedly along the road. The sun was shining beautifully on this cold winter day filing the scenery with joy — only Sakura felt like dying inside. Yesterday, when she made her decision she didn't comprehend how cold, how cruel that simple word could be.

Over. They will never meet again.

Over. They will never see each other.

It hurt. Somehow it really hurt.

Yesterday she didn't imagine that it would feel like this. This feeling of loss... she so wished things could have been different. Sakura resumed her walk towards the hospital, her face was emotionless, twisted only for a moment when her eyes began to fill with pain; but in the next moment she was under control again.

Would there ever be another man, whose touch could feel so special to her? Who could make her feel so fulfilled while he held her in his arms?

But then, she didn't see him, not really.

She didn't even know him, not in the slightest.

Probably she just wanted him only because he was so mysterious.

_That's not true!_ Sakura shook her head.

Right, she didn't know the surface.. but she touched his soul deep down, she has seen his eyes like a quiet onyx lake shining in the moonlight which surrounded her, offering her sanctuary like a weeping willow to a tired wanderer after a long voyage.

But now she had lost everything.

Not like she had anything to begin with!

Sakura stepped through the double door of the hospital and tried to pass people as unmarked as possible, she just wanted to be alone, her pain was choking her.

_I'll survive, I'll survive_, she chanted inside; _I still have two lives left._

Hinata wore a worried look as she watched Sakura sitting by her desk showing no sign of yesterday's fire. Instead she was quiet and low-spirited.

"Sakura.. what has happened?"

Sakura didn't answer first, then spoke up. "I've seen a beautiful dream." Sakura said while gazing out of the window. "But then as I tried to grab it I realized it's out of my reach."

Hinata nodded.. now she was sure that she had _no_ idea what her friend was talking about.

"You will be able to reach your dreams one day, don't give up hoping." she said timidly and hoped she didn't say anything wrong. Sakura smiled at her, yet her face was so distant.

"Surely, but not such a unique one as this."

"What is so unique in this one?" Hinata asked curiously while she gathered her medical reports from the table. Sakura shook her head.

"I don't know."

Silence fell on them, then Hinata stood up to give her friend a hug.

"Cheer up Sakura-chan. I have to go now, but can we meet during lunchtime?"

"Sure."

Sakura's smile followed Hinata out of the room, then vanished as if it never existed.

_Why is he so unique?_

_I don't know._

Why was he so different, than the rest? There could be other men who would embrace her, kiss her, love her...

She was trying to sort out her emotions, but felt only confusion. In the end Sakura rather buried herself into work. Time elapsed so fast that not much later she found herself walking with Hinata towards the cafeteria. While they were waiting in the line Sakura looked around, and a good-looking young man caught her eyes.

_See? He could be the next one who can embrace you. He's good-looking, muscular and surely a kind person. And at least he doesn't stalk from one shadow to another._

So Sakura checked out the guy and tried to imagine how it would feel to kiss him.. and she turned away with a grimace. She didn't know why, really, but she was sure that she didn't want to kiss the guy. How different it was with Kisame! When she thought about him—

Sakura suddenly stopped with a tray in her hands, her eyes widened when she realized the answer.

It was true that there could be other men who would embrace her, who would kiss her...

..but she wanted none of them.

She wanted only him and nobody else.

That's how he became so unique, so different.

_What have I done!?_

She didn't want to say it.

.oOo.

Sakura felt so burned out when she went to sleep that night, and she tossed and tumbled in the bed for a long time till she could fall into a restless slumber. Her mind was on the border of being asleep and awake; probably that's how she noticed the little stir in the night. Pretending that she was turning in her sleep, Sakura glanced towards the window, which was open as usual when the weather wasn't so harsh — let it be winter or summer. When she saw a dark shape sitting on her windowsill calmly, her heartbeat quickened from the excitement. Sakura sprung out of her bed and in a fraction of a moment she appeared in front of the man; he wasn't surprised, just watched her quietly. Neither of them moved, just savoured the strange anticipation that surrounded them.

"You don't ask me why I'm here?" Itachi asked quietly. Sakura slowly reached out for his hand and brought his palm to her face. Itachi watched her mesmerized.

"Not this time." Sakura whispered softly. She felt him moving his other hand as he cupped her face. Then he raised himself from the windowsill and leaned closer to her. His lips gently slid over her temple, along her eyelids then even lower brushing her mouth softly. Sakura's lips parted with his touch and she slid her tongue invitingly over his upper lips.

When the man pulled her closer; and when she felt his gentle kisses she knew that this night would be different than the others before. Their touches were filled with the slowly pulsing, tranquil acceptance tonight. While the last days were filled with their heat and red passion, tonight was serene and white, and as they kissed and caressed each other they realized that this night they wanted something more.

Sakura closed her eyes as Itachi stroked away the stray locks from her temple and shoulder, and pressed his searching lips on the sensitive skin of her neck. Her breath hitched when she felt his playful bites on her skin, while his strong arms embraced her tightly. Itachi's hand slowly slid over her body caressing her soft skin as if he had wanted to burn her curves into his memory.

The man tilted her head with his fingertips, and when their eyes met, he bent down with a wondering glow in his eyes, and kissed her again with such a gentleness that melted away Sakura's last drops of consciousness.

...

Later, when Sakura was laying in the man's arms, it came to her that she should get up and turn on the lights. But it felt so good to just lay there entangled, listening to his heartbeat, that she decided to wait ten more minutes.. then just five more minutes.. ..and she was asleep.

.oOo.

The morning found Sakura alone just like in the last days; but at least she wasn't disappointed this time; she knew this would happen. With a shrug she sat up and yawned. It was true that just the night didn't satisfy her, but it was better than nothing. And nothing was cruel cold and hopeless; anything was better than nothing. Thus she had something that was not yet a_ thing_, but at least it was more than noting. Well, instead of thinking about that, she should focus on more important things now. _Like how to get a picture of him_, Sakura thought with a wide grin.

She finally left for the hospital. The weather was not pleasant; these cold winter rains were never enjoyable to Sakura. Everything was bare and grey, and the drying wetness after the rain just cooled the temperature even more. Absorbed in her thoughts Sakura halted on a bridge that crossed a small stream, and watched as the falling water drops changed the pattern of the water surface. Sakura was just standing about, looking around and daydreaming, when a couple caught her attention. The man was holding a red umbrella and the woman hooked onto him in order to fit under the umbrella more easily. They walked quietly, surrounded by tranquility and peace — and something else, the invisible bond of connection. Sakura watched them with mild curiosity, and a small smile appeared on her face.

By the time she finally arrived at the hospital she felt as if the dampness crept even under her clothes. She stepped into her workroom that she shared with Hinata, and took a towel out of a basket.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Hinata greeted her when she arrived from the visit. Sakura was drying her hair at that moment, so she just grinned. When she finished she put the wet towel onto the chair and turned to Hinata.

"I've seen Temari."

Hinata nodded.

"Yes, she arrived at dawn. That reminds me.. she brought us a video tape, a gift from Tenten."

Sakura's eyes sparkled up. Tenten gave birth to a baby girl not so long ago. Oh how much Sakura could imagine Gaara's face when he was told, that he had become a godfather! That thought made Sakura laugh aloud.

"When can we watch the tape?"

"This afternoon. Lee sent word that everybody should bring cookies as usual."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"But today is just Monday." she argued. They held a tea party every week on Wednesday, when everybody came together, except those who were away on a mission of course. That's how Wednesday became everybody's favourite day, and the young ninjas agreed that sometimes those meetings were a life saver, when during a desperate mission the only hope that could keep their spirits up was that if they survived they could be present at the next tea party.

"Yes, today is Monday. But the day after tomorrow," here Hinata blushed, "will be busy for us."

Sakura tapped her forehead. Of course! Wednesday will be Hinata's big day.

"How are the preparations going? I wish I could have helped; but after your father so eagerly offered to set up everything I didn't really have the chance anymore."

"Yes, father is really.. thorough." Hinata said uncomfortably. Then she added. "To tell the truth I couldn't even choose the color of the flowers."

Sakura nodded understandingly. After all this was the Hyūga heir's wedding, of course it would receive a great attention. According to the magazines this would be the most prestigious wedding of the decade, even movie studios competed for the recording rights. The wedding would be as contradicting as Hyūgas themselves, since it had never happened that a Hyūga heir had married a branch member, yet everything would be strictly traditional. What was already frayed from this world, the Hyūgas tended to cling to the very last.

"How is Neji coping with all of this?" Sakura asked finally. Hinata smiled.

"He hides in Lee's dojo nowadays.. today they planned to watch a horror movie with Naruto, I think, but they will come to the tea party."

"That's great!" Sakura said contentedly.

Their morning passed with high spirits, paper works and healing patients. Apparently Hinata felt relieved that Sakura was back to normal. Later they went to buy the cookies together, then walked carelessly to Tsunade's apartment where the tea party was usually held.

Shino opened the door and let them in.

"I see Tsunade has found another victim." Sakura whispered to Hinata nodding towards the poker table where Kiba was learning the basics. Next to them Iruka-sensei sat with his chest leaning to the back of the chair, watching them curiously.

"I wanted to join, too." Shino said as he stepped next to Sakura and Hinata. "But Tsunade disqualified me."

"You didn't want to take off your glasses, huh?" Sakura asked with a big grin. "Pity. I think you'd be unbeatable in poker."

In the other corner of the room Shikamaru was talking to Temari, while not far from them Ino and Chōji were sitting on the couch and leaning over a book. When Sakura and Hinata approached them, the couple greeted them warmly and gestured them to join.

"What are you reading?" Sakura asked as she sat down next to Chōji. Ino turned over the thick book so that the others could take a good look at the front cover of their recipe book.

"I got it from Chōji for our third year anniversary." she said and lovingly boxed Chōji's belly, which shook like a jelly. Sakura unconsciously remembered Kisame's perfectly shaped, flat abdomen, then her mental eye slid over his well-toned chest.. hmm.. her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. She turned back irritatedly. That must be Naruto and the others.

"Come in, the door is open!"

It seemed they were hesitating.

"Are the curtains pulled together?" Naruto asked with a muffled voice.

"No they're not, Naruto-kun!" Hinata answered. Whispers could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Then can you pull them together?"

The others in the room looked at each other confusedly. Ino shrugged.

"Okay come in!" she said, not caring to get up and do them a favor.

Three black-hooded figures appeared in the doorway, it looked like they were not even walking but gliding forward. When they realized, that the curtains were still open they raised their arms protectively before their face as if the sun burnt them.

"The light blinds me! Oh my youth!" one cried out. Sakura and the others were just watching the scene with open mouths. Finally Hinata asked with a slight hesitation.

"Neji?"

One of the figures started to fidget uncomfortably.

"I'm not Neji!" an awkward voice came from under the hood. The other figure leaned closer to him and nudged him.

"Tell them, my loyal comrade!" he whispered. The person in question continued reluctantly.

"I'm Neji's very distant relative. Ah.. a vampire-ninja."

Before anybody could react somebody grabbed the "vampires" from behind.

"Enough, children!" Tsunade said disapprovingly. "Shikamaru! Insert that video casette already!"

Finally everybody sat down on and around the couch and excitedly waited for Tenten's family to appear on the monitor.

"Huh Tenten has pumped out." Ino commented. Chōji squinted at her.

"My mom put on 40 kilos when she was pregnant with me and my mom is the most beautiful woman in the world." he said while he crunched a few chips. Ino's eyes narrowed.

"Of course just after you my love..." he added hurriedly.

Naruto watched with interest how Tenten cradled the child, who was sleeping deeply.

"Wow, she's just as red and chubby as Iruka-sensei's!" he cried out in wonder. Iruka blushed.

"Naruto, every new-born baby looks like that."

Well, yes. When the time came Iruka — according to Naruto at least — made a perfect bargain, and looking back now it was evident that it would happen in the end. After all the only woman whom Iruka visited every day was Ayame-chan from Ichiraku Ramen. After the wedding they enlarged the flat above the shop to make it more comfortable, and to Naruto's utmost delight they invited him to move in, too. Thus they lived together like a big, happy family. That meant ramen every day, three times!

"Naruto, every new-born baby looks like that."

Well, yes. When the time came Iruka — according to Naruto at least — made a perfect bargain, and looking back now it was evident that it would happen in the end. After all the only woman whom Iruka visited every day was Ayame-chan from Ichiraku Ramen. After the wedding they enlarged the flat above the shop to make it more comfortable, and to Naruto's utmost delight they invited him to move in, too. Thus they lived together like a big, happy family. That meant ramen every day, three times!

Naruto smiled at the thought, then focused on Tenten again, who suddenly spoke up.

"Kankuro hold that camera right, they won't see Gaara! Gaara, come here and say hi!"

The said Kazekage was staring fixedly at a far place of the room as if he had something really urgent to do over there. Tenten seemingly wasn't concerned about it and drew her hand over her daughter's godfather's arm.

"Gaara, send a message to Naruto!"

The Kazekage looked surprised for a moment, then he turned awkwardly towards the camera. His mouth opened slightly.

"..."

"Something else?" Tenten inquired.

"...I-"

Just when he was about to say it, the camera moved and focused on the baby girl, whom Tenten tried to wake up. She assumed that the recording would be much more interesting if her baby was awake, and in that she was right. When the baby woke up she cried out angrily, and during the little fight she put up, somehow she grabbed Gaara's hair. Kankuro spoke up with a warm, satisfied voice.

"Look at my daughter, how strong she already is! Soon she'll become the Kazekage!"

Gaara slowly turned his piercing gaze towards Kankuro. The camera shook a little. But then Temari entered and Kankuro greeted her in haste.

"Come sit next to Gaara. We thought you'd completely miss the family gathering!"

"Not for the world." Tenmari hopped next her brother and looked at him. "Gaara, doesn't that hurt?" The baby was still pulling his hair.

When they were separated finally the camera focused on Tenten who turned towards her fellow ninjas in Konoha.

"Did you know that it's good for the mental growth of the baby if there are other kids around her age in the family, whom she can play with?" she said with a smile and looked at Gaara tactfully. He returned the look with a blank expression.

"Yes Gaara, sometimes you should really reply to those love letters you get from your fans!"

But Gaara's expression didn't change, so the camera returned to Tenten again, who winked.

"Well Shikamaru, you're our last hope!"

Here the picture moved, shook a little bit and turned as Kankuro's face began to fill the view.

"Shikamaru.. if you dare to touch my sister.." suddenly he made a stifling noise and Tenten's face pushed it's way to the TV.

"..then we'll be all very happy! Do your best, guys! Bye!" she smiled and the picture went black. Shikamaru looked at Temari, who was blushing furiously. Sakura stretched her hands above her head comfortably, and the others began chatting. Chōji snuggled closer to Ino.

"You don't feel like expanding our family, my sweetheart?"

Ino turned away with a strange grimace on her face.

"I think I'll go on a diet again.."

"Let's make a video together, one that we can send to Suna." Shikamaru said trying to over yell the murmurs. He didn't get an answer so he just shrugged and took out a camera turning it on. "Okay guys, smile!"

Sakura looked at the camera in Shikamaru's hand and a sneaky, yet very tempting idea began to take shape in her mind.

"Shikamaru, can I borrow that camera of yours for a day?" Suddenly she couldn't wait for the party to be over.

.oOo.

It was already sunset when Sakura arrived home being so tired, that she just dropped onto the bed and fell asleep. Hours later she was woken up by a sensual caress of warm fingers, and when she opened her eyes she found herself gazing into her lover's searching eyes.

"You don't seem to be injured. What has happened?"

Sakura leaned on her elbow. "Nothing. I was just tired. I didn't want to sleep, really, just to take a little nap."

Itachi knit his eyebrows. He knew that Sakura didn't train as often now, that she worked in the hospital all day; which was bad, really bad. She should at least try to do something to maintain the shape she'd achieved.

"You're getting old, Sakura." he said finally. Hearing that the kunoichi reached up and grabbed his shirt, and Itachi let himself be pulled closer.

"Don't speak badly of me." she whispered into Itachi's ear. "In the daytime I have to work, and I don't sleep much at night either"

Itachi just nodded and stepped away from the bed to leave Sakura enough space to get up. Then he walked to the desk and comfortably leaned against it.

"How was your day?" he asked while slowly and carefully reaching behind. Then he grabbed the flashlight from the desk.

"Really nice! After work we watched a video with my friends. It doesn't happen every day that a Konoha maiden marries a Suna shinobi.. they sent us the video tape."

Sakura stepped towards the man and with flirting movements she began to pull him towards the bed. She glanced at the books that were piled up innocently by the end of the bed.

"And you?" she asked while running her fingers along his jaw line, rotating it a bit — just to make sure he would be squarely in the picture.

"Tolerable." Itachi answered and watched as Sakura unbuttoned his shirt and leaned down.

"Have you seen your friends recently?"

_In hell, Sakura. That's where I will see them again._

"Not yet. Later." he said with a choking voice as Sakura kissed her way from his neck toward his chest until her lips found his hardening nipples. Her hands travelled lower.

"You don't sound too enthusiastic." Sakura breathed to his naked skin as her hands were playing with the hem of his pants.

"I'm not too good a friend."

"You're such an introverted man, Kisame." Sakura said playfully and bent lower.

"Hn.. does it bother you?"

"A little. Okay, I admit sometimes I want to wring your neck. And take your head to the closest photobooth where I'd take some picture of us. Just you.." she said seductively while caressing him, ".. and me."

"Sakura.." Itachi choked a moan. "vampires are invisible in photographs."

"Kami," Sakura breathed, "you were caught by this craze for vampires, too? Naruto and the others went to the cinema just today to watch the movie, and since then they stalk even when they go to the toilet! Wait a minute.." she looked up at Kisame with a mocking suspicion, "now that I think about it.. Please don't tell me you, too bought black coat, red contact lenses and a set of vampire teeth!"

"Damn I forgot the teeth.."

Sakura laughed out when suddenly the realization hit her.

"So you've really seen the movie! You went to the cinema without me, Kisame! And you said that you work so hard during the day!" she said in an accusatory tone. Itachi froze.

"I'm sorry Sakura but.. it was work.. " he answered and thought for a second. "I was the ticket collector." he said, then hastily added. "Part-time job. Happens sometimes."

Before she could say anything Itachi bent down and gathered her in his arms with the sweet excuse that it was his turn now.

Sakura had never before waited so long to lay in each other's arms after a tiring, but all the more lustful night. She grinned and rubbed her hands together... finally! Because if sex was the main dish then here came the dessert! With an innocent face as she could muster Sakura turned and leaned on her elbow.

"A moment, I have to visit the bathroom." she said and got out of the bed. As she closed the door a giggle escaped her mouth.. at last! She waited a little just for the sake of her excuse, then after five minutes or so she entered the bedroom again. With glistening eyes she reached for the switch. Nothing happened. She turned towards the wall angrily and tried it again, but the light would absolutely not turn on. Sakura turned on her heels and checked out the other rooms with no success. Disappointedly she returned to her lover's embrace.

"Some kind of vandal has blown the fuse."

Itachi didn't answer — just smoothed her hair.

"Oh wait a minute! There must be a flashlight here somewhere." she yelled and rushed out of the bed. "I put it on the desk.."

Yet she could clearly see as the moonlight illuminated the room that her desk was empty.

"Madness." she pouted. Stepping towards the bed Sakura let herself to be pulled back into her lover's tempting embrace.

"Are you not afraid in the dark?" she asked him playfully. The man laughed in his deep, velvet voice.

"No. In the dark nothing can be worse than me."

Sakura slid against him sensually.

"Oh yes darling, one can. Me."

End of Chapter 6

* * *

Specials:  
Fumoffu

I. Camera

Sakura woke up excitedly, she couldn't wait to see the recording that the secret camera took yesterday. She could only congratulate herself for her devilish plan.. because her flashlight might have disappeared, the fuse might have been blown, but there was no way that this plan would fail. She stroked the camera with protective care.

"My precious.." she whispered then opened the camera to get the tape. And froze.. and stared. Her hands began to shake from anger. She had never felt anticipation for anything as much as this, and.. and..

"Kisame!" she yelled furiously.

Somewhere not so far away Itachi was staring at the TV with wide open eyes, while he slowly raised another piece of popcorn to his mouth.

II. Waiting for Romance

Sakura thought she'd surprise her lover and planned a very romantic night together. She put on a very sexy, black laced undergarment, she didn't forget to scatter rose petals on her bed and of course she bought at least hundred candles. She put them everywhere, just to be sure even on top of her wardrobe - and stretched along the bed. For the last time she arranged her hair, then she froze in a very alluring pose - and waited.

Soon a wild screaming of the wind could be heard from outside; strange, the weather forecast didn't say anything about a storm that was apparently coming, Sakura thought, then shrugged. It was even better, making love while the storm was raging outside would just make the night even more romantic.

Suddenly the window burst open and and a huge gust of wind whizzed into the room scattering books and papers, blowing over the chair by the desk and the souvenirs from the shelves.. and in a second blowing out all the candles in the room.

A stunned silence filled the room afterwards. Sakura couldn't move from the shock, just stared at the windowsill, where a silhouette of a man was illuminated by the moonlight. He cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Forgive me. I wanted to hurry.."

III. Reflector Lights

Sakura was really fed up with it. Just today she had been into the bathroom three times, but something always happened that crossed her plans. From three tryies ZERO was successful. What was it so hard to bring some light into that damned bedroom?!

This will be the last chance tonight, she couldn't screw this up now! She crouched in front of the toilet and her right hand reached under it trying to find the batteries that she stuck there so precisely yesterday. A wide and satisfied grin appeared on her face when her fingers found the little packages. Then she turned towards the laundry where she hid the two hand-reflectors under the dirty linen. She bought them yesterday, these two monsters from which light could be seen 2 km away. She wouldn't make a mistake with this one!

She quietly sneaked towards the bedroom with one big, rounded reflector in each hand. Sakura stopped in front of the door for a second, took a deep breath and pushed the handle with her elbow. Finally! She extended her arms forward and pulled the triggers. Her eyes went wide from curiosity and she took a step forward.

In her bed there was a big, black cat laying on his back comfortably, scratching his belly in satisfaction. When he saw Sakura, he blinked.

"Sakura I understand that you can't find the toilet in the dark, but do you have to flash the lights into my face? It's really disturbing you know."

Sakura made a gloomy face and lowered the reflectors. The bastard thought he could just outwit her like that?!

"Get your hairy ass out of my bed, Kisame. Animals must sleep on the floor!" she said and with a swift movement she pulled the blanket out from under him.

Author's Note:_  
kekkei genkai_ - the genetically inherited special ability, which gives Sharingan to the Uchihas, or Byakugan to the Hyūgas etc.

_yōkai _- those who watched Inuyasha already now this word:) youkai is a demon who may look humanoid or monster-like. In my story it implies a humanoid demon.


	7. Lost

**Blindfolded**

**Chapter 7  
Lost**

_I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

Sakura sighed as she knocked on Ino's door holding the most beautiful kimono she had ever worn. The girls rented it for her while she was away on the mission, knowing she didn't have a kimono of her own. Finally Ino opened the door in haste.

"Come in!" she said and disappeared again. Sakura entered, took off her shoes and went after her friend.

"Why in such a hurry? The wedding is in the afternoon."

Ino waved her hand impatiently. "Have you taken a shower yet? If not, you know where the bathroom is."

Sakura trudged off with a grumpy pout. Ino stopped for a moment, halting the eyeliner in her hand and smiled.

By the time Sakura came back, Ino had finished her make-up and was adjusting her undergarments. Sakura blinked.

"Ino you behave like you're the bride. Take it easy! This day is not about us, and even if we appear in the magazines it'll be purely accidental."

"You're wrong! Maybe it's not my marriage but I want to look good for Chōji. Sakura.." Ino started, her voice lost its initial sharpness, "you haven't had a man in years. You became like an iceberg, cold and unapproachable. You live to work, and even if somebody appears in your life, he holds your interest only as long as you don't find something to criticize in him. Nobody is perfect enough for you when -"

"You're unfair." Sakura said sourly and slumped down in front of the mirror. "I'm still young so I can afford to be choosy. Why not? If nobody is good enough... it's not my fault." she added in a barren voice, but her eyes were tired rather than arrogant. Ino stepped towards her.

"I just want to help you. I wish you could be happy." she said kindly. Sakura pressed her lips together. _Me, too._

They proceeded slowly with the preparations, even though they helped each other with their kimonos. Fastening the obi was a nightmare for the two kunoichi, who had probably worn kimono half dozen times in their life. Thus Sakura was standing with arms wide apart, lost in thoughts, whilst Ino fiddled about with her kimono.

"Ino?" she asked hesitatingly.

"Hm?"

"You're in love with Chōji, right?"

"Of course!"

"But you loved Sasuke, too. Right?"

"Yes."

"What you felt for Sasuke.. that was love, right?"

Ino stopped and a nostalgic smile appeared on her face. "Maybe. But what I feel for Chōji is completely different."

"Different? But then-"

"-how could both of them be love? You just feel it, Sakura. What I felt for Sasuke was like a tsunami. Passionate, unpredictable and devastating. When I saw him I thought I'd faint. I was head over heels in love with him when -let's face it- I didn't know him much. I could have done _anything_ to get him.

What I feel for Chōji is completely different. It's like a calm lake. It doesn't clamour, it doesn't tear through dams but it's deep and strong as if it was part of me. A long time ago, when I didn't see Sasuke for a few days I felt I'd die. Now if Chōji goes on mission I feel peace because he doesn't have to be with me to feel him." Ino said with a smile and Sakura continued the thread of thought.

"And when he hugs you everything becomes perfect.. as if it was always supposed to be like that, you and him together."

Ino's eyes kindled. "Exactly! And even his imperfections seem beautiful in my eyes." Here she grunted. "Well you can imagine. Chōji is full of flaws, but actually he can be so cute, I could never stay angry with him.. Oh I love him so much!" she giggled while absent-mindedly smoothing the folds of Sakura's kimono. Then she suddenly stopped as if she had just comprehended Sakura's words, and slowly looked up at her friend, who watched her with a far-away look on her face. Slowly Sakura's lips turned to sad smile.

"Because you want only him, right? You cannot imagine how your life could be without him again. When you imagine.. a world where he is not with you, all you can see is emptiness."

"Sakura..." Ino said and straightened up.

For a time they just stood like that, with an understanding smile on their faces, they just held each other's hands and didn't say anything. Finally Ino couldn't hold it back.

"Who??" she screamed excitedly. Sakura only shook her head.

"I can't tell, sorry."

Hearing that Ino froze. "Kami, please tell me that it's not Chōji!" Ino's shocked face made Sakura laugh aloud.

"No-no, don't worry."

"It's not Neji either, right?" Ino asked anxiously. Sakura shook her head.

"No, it's not Neji either. He doesn't have a girlfriend, as far as I know.." she added and made such a questioning face that Ino laughed -but then spoke up seriously.

"I guess you have your reasons why you won't reveal him... but if you change your mind I ought to be the first one..!"

"Sure thing." Sakura smiled and reached for the brush. Their hairdo was still left.

After all Ino was right, because by the time they were ready, it was time to leave for the wedding. When they reached the main gate of the Shinto shrine Naruto and the others were already waiting for them, and they proceeded together. When they finally arrived at the shrine, the road led them to the spring-water.

"Why do we have to wash our hands and mouth each time?" Naruto asked in a bored manner.

"You don't know? But that's the most romantic story in the whole of shinto mythology!" Ino exclaimed.

"Depends on how you look at it." Sakura mumbled. Ino just shrugged.

"Naruto, you at least know that two celestial beings created the lands, Izanami and Izanagi, right? But then Izanami died when she gave birth to the God of Fire. Izanagi couldn't bear the thought of loosing his wife, so he went after her to the Underworld. Unfortunately by the time he found his wife, she was kind of rotten already and so.. he ran away as fast he could. When he finally got out of that tainted land all he wanted was a nice, cold bath. That came to be the cleansing ceremony, which we practice every time we step into the shrine."

Listening to Ino's words Sakura nodded.

"It's also interesting that three gods were born during Izanagi's bath; two when he was washing his eyes, and one fell out of this nose. There three are Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susano-o the god of the sun, the moon and the storm."

Naruto frowned. "That reminds me of a someone.. Uchiha Itachi." he spat the words with such a venom, that the others shivered. "His attacks are called Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu, too. Would there be a third one I wonder?"

The atmosphere froze at the mentioning of Itachi's name. For a while nobody spoke, lost in their own thoughts. Sakura looked at her friends irritably.. they already behaved like Sasuke was dead! Her eyebrows knit in contemplation; Naruto's words were ringing in her ear. Would it be possible, that the Mangekyou had another deadly attack?

"Not necessarily." she said suddenly. "Susano-o was a particular figure in the mythologies, an addition to the divine pantheon. His name was added only when the tales of the gods were recorded in the first chronicle, the Kojiki."

"They created a fake god?" Naruto's mouth was hanging loose.

"Or at least fake family line. They did it for political reasons. The Kojiki was written by the Yamato clan, who descended themselves from Amaterasu. But there were clans who didn't want to acknowledge their power, like those of the Izumo province - who on the other hand descended themselves from Susano-o. Thus in order to win them over, the Yamato court made Susano-o to be Amaterasu's little brother, raising the Izumo clans as one of the most influential - after them of course. You can say they were bribed." Sakura grinned.

"Aahh.. you know so much, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with rapt attention.

"Everybody knows that, Naruto!" Sakura retorted, then turned to be thoughtful. "What I really want to know is rather, where Madara comes from."

"Madara?"

"Yes.. you may not know his name Naruto, because there is no one left in Konoha who worships him but.. Uchihas descended themselves from Madara. I know it because.. well.." Sakura blushed, "I wanted to know more about Sasuke, so I made little investigations.."

"Hm," Naruto looked surprised. "I didn't know they had their own god."

"No wonder Sasuke was always so high and mighty, huh?" Ino added.

"Don't talk about Sasuke like he is already dead!" Sakura said angrily, but then shook her head. "Sorry Ino. I guess Sasuke is still a touchy subject for me."

"We have to bring him back somehow.." Naruto spoke up suddenly, his hands clenched into fists. ".. and make him a believer. No god should be left alone like that."

The girls looked at him pitying. Both of them knew that while Naruto said 'god', he meant _friend_.

"I wonder.." Sakura mused, "would a god die, if no one worshiped him anymore?"

"Oh!" Ino cried out, "Maybe that's why Itachi killed his clan!" Ino straightened the hem of her coat to look like Itachi, knit her eyebrows and deepened her voice to imitate the famous Akatsuki killer. "God, I have just one wish. I never want to be ordered to find Tora-chan again. Any kind of mission is fine, any! Just not that damned cat again! By the way.. if you don't grand my wish, you'll die."

"Ino!" Sakura cried out scandalized.

"Okay-okay.. I just wanted to lighten the mood.. we're going to attend a marriage, for heaven's sake.."

"You consider _that_ a joke?!"

"Well.. a morbid one, for sure.."

Finally they found their place in the shrine and waited for the bride and the groom to arrive, surrounded by the priests and mikos.

When Neji and Hinata entered the chamber, an amazed silence welcomed them. Neji's hair was let out, falling from his shoulders like an onyx cascade. This forehead was covered with an elegant, black strap, and the dark kimono emphasized his wide shoulders giving him a royal appearance. Sakura had never seen him so elegant and powerful before. Hinata was astonishing as well in the brilliant white kimono with pearl-white embroidery. Sakura was sure that such a kimono was worth half of Konoha, and had been guarded for centuries as a precious relic in the Hyuuga clan's store houses. The make-up that Hinata wore combined with the white hood made her almost otherworldly, like a graceful, fragile fairy. They were beautiful together.

Then the priest stood up and hit the taiko drum, whose deep voice quavered through the ancient timbers of the shrine, like a _deep_ heartbeat. The air became thick and palpable; not uncomfortable just strange, almost unworldly. A strange anticipation descended into the air; as if everything was waiting for the priest to start his strange, droning prayer-song. When the chanting began Sakura was enticed by the hypnotic, deep voice. Although she couldn't make out the words, they sounded distant and inviting, stroking her face slowly drifting away, like a divine sigh. Sakura watched as this otherworldly vision took the others under it's power, who were standing with a smile and a faraway look on their face. But the reverie shattered when the priest ended the prayer and turned towards the altar in order to offer rice to the kamis.

Then the most important ritual, the san-san-kudo came. A miko stepped in front of Neji and Hinata with a tiny sake cup in hand, which the priest filled for the third time: two times with empty movements, and then filled it fully for the third time. First Neji drank; just as the priest, he drank it for the third time. Then the priest poured again and this time Hinata continued the ritual. She was elegant and gentle, as if every moment was divine. A different miko came with a larger cup then, and the ritual went on until they finished the third cup as well. This was the three times three, the way of the nine, which as an odd number, was supposed to bring luck to the couple.

When they finished Neji and Hinata stood up and went to the altar, where they read their marriage pledge from the divine scroll. Then both of them offered a branch from the divine sakaki tree in order to ask the gods' favour. Bowing deeply two times, they clasped their hands two times then bowed again as the ritual demanded. Everybody was watching them quietly; the marriage ceremony was practically over, only one thing was left: leaving the shrine. Then Neji suddenly grabbed Hinata's hand, pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. As if that had given a sign, the ice broke and everybody began cheering. The guests clapped their hands happily, only the mikos watched horrified as the cheerful crowd that had completely forgotten about the priest, led the newlyweds out of the shrine and towards the Hyuuga part of the town.

With that, a huge feast and party had started on the Hyuuga grounds. Appropiate warmth and lighting were provided of course, it was winter time after all; but by the time it was getting cold, most of the guests were fueled by alcohol anyway. Everybody was present at the party, except for those unlucky ninjas, who had their watch that night. Concerning sake, the tone was set by Tsunade of course, but even Hiashi drank for the newly weds. It was probably midnight when Sakura left the party; although it was great fun, it had thoroughly drained her energy. She was heading towards the back garden, when she bumped into something that moaned painfully.

"Oh I'm sorry um.. Temari-san." Sakura turned back for a moment, still a bit clumsy from the sake, towards the woman, who was laying on the ground, watching the stars maybe. Then Sakura couldn't have taken more than three steps when she almost fell again.

"Uh.. sorry Shikamaru." she looked down perplexed, then shrugged. Finally she climbed onto the rooftop above the garden, where she could get a perfect view over the party. As she took one careful step after the other, the lights outlined a figure sitting not far from her.

"Kakashi" she greeted the jōnin as she hopped next to him. He looked at her, and smiled in recognition. Sakura pulled out the bottle of sake that she had kept under her coat, and offered it to Kakashi.

"Just a bit, Sakura."

"Sure." Sakura breathed and let him take the bottle from her hand, watching him closely as he flipped the cork out with one hand and was about to drink. Then suddenly a big hand blocked her vision, and by the time she realized what was going on, Kakashi handed the bottle back to her.

"Sensei, you never change." Sakura laughed out, and took a swing as well. They sat in that carefree, easy-going atmosphere until the party was over.

.oOo.

It was a cold, damp winter night when Itachi found himself back in the scene of the crime, the beginning of his nightmares; in the inner shrine of the Uchiha clan. He didn't wear the heavy Akatsuki coat this time, nor the band or the ring; he was just Itachi now, a young man, a ghost. He came because he had to come, because he wanted to remember, he wanted to atone..

..For the blood of everyone he had killed. For everyone's sin, whom he absolved. Because sinful they were, all of them. Being born an Uchiha, that was their sin, that was their grave; and they pledged that fate here, in this chamber, in the secret inner shrine of the clan, which every one of them visited once.

Except Sasuke.

Since Sasuke was so weak by Uchiha standards, their father had decided to wait a few more years for the initiation ceremony. For Uchiha Fugaku that meant total humiliation; for Sasuke that meant survival.

Because Itachi couldn't have spared him had Sasuke touched the Uchiha heirloom, the out-stretched iron hand. Had he opened his mind to that whispering voice, the sanctified bond that would have made him the acknowledged member of the clan. But Sasuke hadn't, thus only the two of them remained, whose hands weren't gripped by the iron fingers: the killer and the witness.

Itachi looked around the dusty room. He recalled that day clearly even now after so many years; when at the age of six he had entered this room for the first time. His father straightened proudly, his relatives nodded approvingly. Previously at home he asked his mother what would happen, why would everybody come, what would that ceremony mean, but she had only smiled and didn't answer. Now Itachi knew that she couldn't answer, she herself didn't have the knowledge to share. Probably those questions arose in her as well when she was a child, but the answer was always the same: Tradition. As long as the Uchiha clan had existed so too had the initiation ceremony. It _had_ to be done.

_Slowly approaching the statue you lower yourself onto your knee. From the altar you pick up the dagger with slow, ritual movements, and draw it out of its shelter with your left hand. Looking at your right palm, you make a swift cut precisely along the life-line. The blood trickles from the wound accumulating in the cup of your palm like an offering, like a sacrificing gift. Slowly you bring your hand forward toward the iron hand and grab it. The bond is sealed._

This is how it must have been done. He did everything exactly as he was told. The wound should have been closed when he touched the statue. The blood should have been vaporized on the cold surface of the iron. Yet nothing happened as it should have. The moment he touched the rigid iron fingers the statue repelled him, preventing him from ever becoming a full-pledged member of the clan.

He regained consciousness later; he was lying on the floor a few meters away from the statue, his palm throbbing, his head tormented by a headache. Slowly he looked up at the people surrounding him, his family; he looked up and saw the horror and repulsion on their faces. Some of them were even worse; they looked at him with dread and fear. Later on he realized, that they were the ones who knew about the prophecy.

_..when the blood rejects his own,  
the damned is to be born,  
who will destroy his clan,  
but will spare a life again.._

Then suddenly a hand reached out and helped him up in his dazed state. It was his father, who then hugged him protectively and together they left the chamber quietly. Since the ritual was unsuccessful Itachi had lost the trust of his clan; in their eyes he became an outsider: Uchiha by blood, but not by rights. But his father always stood by him when it was needed, his father always believed in him. His dear, beloved parents! When he learnt the true nature of the prophecy he knew he could not save them.

Thus Itachi became the damned. Who had to kill those who love him, by his own hand.

As he was walking on the frayed tatami, Itachi ran his eyes over the spacious chamber. One thing was still beyond him.. why did the statue refuse him? It didn't make any sense. How on earth could the iron hand see in a six year old child, that he would cause the fall of his clan? That day twenty years ago had decided everything.

Had it not been for the statue, he wouldn't have been suspected.

Wouldn't have been feared.

Wouldn't have been spied on.

But his clan betrayed him, and their betrayal gained him the Mangekyō.

Thus Itachi became the anathema. Who had to kill those whom he loved the most.

He didn't have a choice, he knew that now: he had to play his role or thousands and thousands would die. That became his burden since the Mangekyō was his.

Itachi halted suddenly, his Sharingan eyes lost their focus for a moment. The prophecy echoed in his mind.. oh he understood it now..

The hand didn't refuse him.. no.. now he saw it clearly.

It_ chose_ him.

Thus Itachi became the chosen one. Who undertook the pain and the blood.

.oOo.

Sakura didn't know exactly how late it was when she finally arrived home, but tired as she was she didn't care much. With half-lidded eyes she entered the bedroom and wasn't even surprised when somebody shut the door after her.

"Did you have fun?"

Sakura stopped, her eyes looked at the open window with an ironic glint, but she didn't turn back. Her jaw became stiff and she felt her blood boiling. Proudly and brave from sake, she threw back her head and answered.

"Awfully. I hoped you'd be there and I'd spot you in the crowd, but wait a bit.. I don't even know your face, how foolish of me!"

"You're drunk."

Sakura laughed aloud and whirled around.

"You'd have drank too, had you been there. Oh, I forgot.. there is no need for a ticket collector in a marriage ceremony!"

Itachi kept his unwavering gaze on Sakura, as if he was searching for something. Sakura returned his look tensely; the man's eyes were so intense that she felt him penetrating her heart. She tried to move, to fold her hands protectively, but her body didn't obey her. Then something changed in the air and a soft smile flickered across Itachi's face.

"Did you miss me?"

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. With hesitating movements she leaned over her lover's chest.

"Awfully."

Closing her eyes Sakura listened to his heartbeat; it was so calming somehow. Probably because she had seen so much death, that the steady pulse of life under her touch filled her with a sense of security. Serenity embraced them, and Sakura had already forgotten her anger. Then the man sneaked his arm around her, raising her.

"You look tired." Itachi whispered into Sakura's ear, who shivered as the hot air tickled her sensitive skin.

"Awfully" she sighed. Actually she was so sleepy, that she could barely think straight.

"Then sleep." Itachi answered while lowering her to the bed. Sakura's eyes suddenly shot open.

"Never! I'd hate myself for it tomorrow.. hug me.." she murmured and raised her arms. Itachi lowered himself next to her and circled her from behind. Purring, Sakura snuggled closer to his warm body and let his fingers caress her belly. _Heaven._ When they were together everything seemed so harmonic, so amazing and carefree.. this was a strange new feeling that every moment she treasured in her heart. She never wanted this night to end.

"I love you" she whispered with a happy smile. Itachi's eyes widened.

_Murderer!_

His fingers slowly loosened his hold on Sakura, suddenly he felt himself weighed down to the bed.

_Murderer!_

He heard Sakura's breathing slowing down, and his becoming more and more ragged and anxious. As if facing what he had done for the first time, his muscles suddenly tensed, his eyes widened even more. He didn't have the right..

..he had taken something very precious from Sakura.

.oOo.

The sun shone brilliantly on the cold, hard winter lands. It didn't snow for a long time, and without the snow the dark soil and naked trees made the land look desolate. The clouds were slowly shoaling in the sky, the wind was unmoving. Everything was quiet, so depressingly silent; even the usual noises of the forest died out in the empty noontime. And there, leaning against a tree was Itachi, waiting diligently. His fingers were hooked leisurely into his pockets, his emotionless face turned towards the sky.

Soon.

He didn't stay with Sakura for long, he left earlier than usual. He left because he had decided finally, because he had realized finally and cursed himself as he moved deeper into the forest that embraced Konoha with heavy, dull steps. Sakura.. his desire for acceptance blinded him and he had ignored the ancient law; that everything comes with a price, you cannot get anything without giving something in return. How ignorant he was! He didn't even see, that every day when he quietly left Sakura's room, he took something very precious from her. Her freedom.

He didn't have the right!

Tōka kōkan: Equivalent trade. All along he hadn't realized, that with every decision, when trying to grab his own freedom like a drowning man, he took Sakura's, who payed with her soul in his place. But Itachi's fate was the way of violence; whatever bond they may share, when the time comes he wouldn't be able to save her from himself. From what he had to become. Duty was above everything else. And time was running out.. Soon he had to leave for the capital of Sound to meet Yamaji. But before he left.. he wanted to..

How foolish! .. to hope, that she would see the heart under the inhuman mask of a murderer.

..how foolish.. yet..

His hands clenched into fists when he recognised a ninja's presence not far from him. This was exactly what he was waiting for.

.oOo.

Sakura was about to start classifying that day's blood samples when somebody knocked, and Kakashi's head appeared by the window.

"Yo, Sakura."

"Kakashi-sensei! What is it?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Mission." the jōnin answered while flinging the window open, then gestured Sakura to follow him. "Uchiha Itachi was seen alone fifteen minutes ago in the forest five kilometers away from Konoha's North-West gate. We were ordered to hunt him down."

Sakura didn't need to be told twice, she ripped the lab coat off and jumped out the window after Kakashi. Another ANBU was waiting for them; they greeted each other and as fast as they could they set off. In a few minutes they reached the city walls and threw themselves into the scrub that covered the land around the North-West gate of the city. Another time they would have gone around this densely covered place of bushes and thorns, but they were pressed for time. Sakura pressed her lips together as the small branches, as if they were blades, scratched crimson lines on her skin; this scrub that proved to be such a good defense against intrusions now slowed them down painfully. As they tried to proceed slowly Kakashi turned to his ex-student.

"Don't forget Sakura, this is Uchiha Itachi we're hunting. Don't look into his eyes under any condition!" he warned her with a serious, deep voice and Sakura nodded anxiously. Another time she'd have snapped at Kakashi for trying to lecture her, but not now.. She knew very well how maddeningly dangerous Uchiha Itachi was; no precaution was too much when fighting against him!

The scrub became scarce, and Sakura narrowed her eyes trying to estimate how far they were from the gray forest that lay in front of them. They could move faster now, and soon they were running again. Sakura's heart was beating faster, and not just from the strain of keeping pace with the two ANBU; finally there was a chance to dispense justice to Uchiha Itachi with their own hands! ..But would the three of them be enough? She looked at her partners and her eyes locked with Kakashi. She didn't have to guess what he was thinking about; this was more than a mission for both of them; this was a personal matter.

"I won't rush." Sakura promised quietly as they approached the edge of the forest. Kakashi halted, pulling out his compass and the map, then turned to the other ANBU and started consulting. Sakura impatiently began pacing while she was waiting for them. She didn't realized earlier how forcefully she had clenched her fists.. her nails printed her anxiety onto her palm. Even swallowing was difficult now, she felt her heart throbbing in her throat ready to jump out any time. She startled when a crow croaked not far above from her, and she looked at it angrily. The crow turned his head sideways, and his big, black eye gazed down at her hungrily. Sakura's eyes widened and a shiver run along her spine; but the moment seemed to break when she felt Kakashi's hand of her shoulder.

"First we'll reach the place he was last seen; we'll meet the other searching parties there" the jōnin said in a calm tone.

"Is Naruto here as well?" Sakura asked nervously. They looked at each other. Kakashi nodded.

"With Yamato and Neji. He cannot ask for better protection" he replied and added. "Concentrate on the mission from now on."

But that was to be easier said than done. As they proceeded deeper into the surly forest, a strange antsy feeling gripped Sakura slowly into it's power. As if the branches were closing above her head not wanting to let the cold, winter shine through. That caused the shadows to thicken, painting eerie masks onto the gnarled trunks of the old trees. Sakura jerked her head to the side when she saw the shadows move from the corner of her eyes; but the same view welcomed her as everywhere else: unfriendly vast still. Even though the wind was quiet, the naked branches weighed down by dry silence, kept slowly bending forward, as if they wanted to squeeze closer to her. Sakura's eyes flitted to and fro among the dark trunks as they ran, and soon she found herself leading their group, passing by her partners. The adrenaline throbbed in her eardrum and urged her to run faster and deeper into the dead forest.

_I'll be lost!_ a voice screamed inside, but she couldn't stop, fear took control over her legs and drove her blindly forward. Her lips were dry, she felt she'd suffocate in this air heavy with anticipation. Mortal fear weakened her limbs, and in the end she felt she could hardly crawl forward. At every rustle she was anxiously looking for an enemy, at every little movement her heart was in her throat. Suddenly she saw something in the crown of the trees. Sakura's head shot up and she had to bite her tongue to prevent a scream from escaping. Above her head, on the branches, a flock of crows were sitting quietly, scrutinizing her with their big, onyx eyes, like a predator watching his prey. Sakura's leg gave out under her and she collapsed onto the ground. With shaking hands she covered her head protectively, and with teary eyes she stared at the ground by her legs. She couldn't take it anymore, this feeling as they kept looking at her! Sakura averted her gaze from the ground up again at the hated crows, ready for-

They were gone. No crow could be seen above her head. Only the naked trees swaying wildly at the topmost branches as a gentle breeze caressed her skin.

"Genjustu.." Sakura whispered and in that moment, she felt it. The thin chakra thread that wriggled back towards the depth of the forest. She had to grab it!

"Kakashi-sensei! We have to reach the center of the genjutsu!" She yelled and got onto her feet hurriedly. Sakura was convinced that if they lost the thread, they would be lost forever. Breathlessly she ran forward, because the chakra was so faint that even Sakura had difficulties following it. Sometimes the thread vanished just to appear a little farther away, as if the light that had filtered in through the branches glittered on it. Sakura felt gratitude that Kakashi trusted her so much, following her without any question. Probably she was the only one in their team that could use chakra so precisely that she was able to feel that chakra thread while it was leading them deeper and deeper into the forest

She had long ago lost the sense of orientation, but it didn't matter; only one thing mattered: To reach the owner of the chakra, Uchiha Itachi... and they were getting really close now. Sakura evaded a branch at the last second, and it drew a long, bleeding line on her cheek. But she didn't stop, because the chakra thread rolled from stone to stone so lightly, passing trees and bushes that it almost faded into the nature. While Sakura persistently followed it she didn't even notice that the view had changed gradually; the trees were strained into twisted poses, as if they had been tormented; a soft mist crawled out under their trunks and slowly covered the ground. When Sakura finally stopped the sky was grey above the crowns of the trees.

Breathing hard, she took a step forward, then another until a small clearing came into sight, and among the ring of the trees in the heart of the glade, with a kunai in hand, stood the murderer.

"Kakashi-sensei.." Sakura began nervously and turned back towards her teammates. But as soon as she looked at the jōnins, the genjutsu was lifted with a soft pop showing Sakura the cruel, cold truth; she was alone with Uchiha Itachi.

She whirled around and took a defensive stance. Although she didn't know why Itachi broke his own genjutsu, she definitely wouldn't thank him for that! Now that her head was clear, she tried to think over what had happened.. What a fearful genjutsu master this man was! In the trance of the genjutsu he had made her believe that she realized that she was trapped in a genjutsu, and that the only way to break out from it was to find him!

Looking at him, Itachi still didn't move, or step forward, didn't say a word either. Sakura allowed herself a cynical half-grin. So be it, at least she'd have the advantage of the initial attack! Maybe she'd die today, but she would show Itachi the strength of the apprentice of Tsunade! She started preparing for the fight, and the feeling of her chakra flowing to her hands with frantic speed gave her more confidence. Just one hit - that was all she needed - just one hit and she would shatter Uchiha Itachi's bones into pieces!

The seconds wore on almost torturously slowly as Sakura kept her eyes on the man's hands and prepared for the attack. Finally in a crazy moment her legs dashed out, and as fast as she could Sakura ran towards Itachi. Before she reached him, her eyes registered that Itachi's hand had let go of the kunai and it plummeted into the ground, he then put his body weight on one leg, waiting. In the last moment she also realized, that maybe it was a bad idea to attack by force like that, but it was too late - she had already launched her attack.

In a fraction of a second her enemy moved out of the way of her hit and with his left hand he grabbed Sakura's wrist. Then with the other he sized her neck so fast that her brain could register his movement only when she felt the deadly pressure on her throat. The hand smashed her to a tree, and Sakura had to close her eyes not to let them betray her pain. Strong fingers gripped her neck, never wavering. Sakura cursed herself for her weakness, because she didn't dare to reach up for Itachi's wrist.. because yes, she still feared death and she knew, that one wrong move and he would crush her windpipe. The hand's deadly grip suddenly loosened, and Sakura took a rattled breath. Then she felt those fingers that promised death just a second ago, now gently stroking her skin where they had left angry, red marks. Slowly caressing, like a lover's tender touch..

Sakura's eyes shot open and their eyes met. This was the first time she'd seen Itachi, and he took her breath away. His Sharingan was so beautiful yet so cruel, that she couldn't turn her head away. Sakura just stood numbly, watching mesmerized as he began to lean closer. Unconsciously her gaze dropped, and her eyes widened when she saw a faint smile playing on his lips. They were so close to each other that Sakura could feel his soft breathing on her lips. Her heart was beating so madly, that she was sure she'd faint any moment. Itachi suddenly halted and glanced at her one more time, then stepped back; and with that, he was gone. At the same moment Kakashi broke into the clearing from the other direction and threw himself after Itachi. He was followed by the other ANBU as well, who impatiently gestured Sakura to follow them. She did so, drawing strength from the presence of her teammates. They ran for who knows how long when they gave up finally; Itachi had vanished without a trace.. but at least nobody had died.

.oOo.

"How could you have lost me?" She shook her fists angrily. Kakashi was sitting in front of her, with an apologizing smile on his face.

"You said it was emergency Sakura" he protested. Sakura's eyes flared up.

"How could it be an emergency" she shrieked, "plunging into the forest alone?"

"Well.. you said that.." Kakashi started.

"..that..?" Sakura demanded.

"..that you had to pee urgently. What could we have done? Say no?"

Sakura's jaw fell, she just stared at her ex-teacher, then a laugh escaped her lips.

"It's scary to think about it but.. Uchiha Itachi has a sense of humor." she said amazed, but then fell silent uncomfortably. A strange feeling, almost like anguish, took over her when she thought about him; so she tried to sweep out the memories of the last hours from her mind.

Kakashi suggested she go home and take a rest, but Sakura rather wanted to go back to the hospital. She couldn't pinpoint the exact reason why she felt dread, and why she wanted to be anywhere else than at home. Had she sat down and thought about what had happened maybe she could have found the answer, maybe she could have realized why she felt such a restless anguish, why she felt as if her throat was being gripped still.. But she hadn't the slightest intention of thinking about such things; and with childish stubbornness she believed, that what she didn't recognize, wouldn't exist.

But as the hours passed and it became dark outside, the feeling started to resurface. She tried to relax her jaw, because she caught herself gritting her teeth from time to time. She also tried to terrorize her fingers not to fidget in their anxiety, but she was unable to control her limbs as the anguish took over her body. Sometimes her mind strayed towards the man whom she branded as taboo. Sometimes an inner voice whispered disturbing thoughts to her, but she didn't want to face them.

Not even when she was heading home, fingering an item in her pocket. As if her mind had split into two; one part of her wished everything would stay as it was, in comfortable ignorance, in sweet happiness. The other part of her demanded to do it, to learn what she must. Her fingers grabbed the item in her pocket.

It was late at night when she entered her flat with a deep sigh. Everything was silent in the small flat, just as she had left it. But Sakura knew that this was only the appearance; she knew that somebody was waiting for her in one of the dark rooms. Her hands reluctantly took off her coat, then she began walking towards the bedroom. But half way she halted and looked back at her coat. One part of her wished that nothing would change. The other rampaged to turn back. Finally she went back to her coat and with clumsy movements she took out something from one of the pockets. For a long time she just stood there, staring at the candle in her hand. She was afraid.

As she slowly began to walk towards the bedroom again, her fear grew more and more. _It cannot be, it cannot be_, she chanted as her hand moved hesitatingly towards the handle. Quietly, she stepped into the dark room. As every night, the window of the bedroom was wide open and the wane moon softly outlined a sleeping person's figure on the bed. Sakura couldn't breath, her heart was beating so loudly in her chest, that she was sure the sound would wake the man. With shaking hands she lit the candle.. _it cannot be_.. and with slow, soft steps she approached the bed. _Anybody.. just not him!_ With every step more and more parts of the room took shape, until the light touched the man's face.

"No.." Sakura whispered painfully as the candle illuminated the sleeping man. By the light, Uchiha Itachi was much more good-looking than she ever thought Kisame to be.. his sharp features fit so well with his long hair, that was spread around him on the pillow. How many nights she stroked those long, black locks.. how many nights she gave herself to a cruel murderer..

Her hand shook again and Itachi's eyes slowly opened. However this time it was not warm, black eyes that looked back at her, but the Sharingan, the cold, cruel weapon. Sakura moaned painfully when she comprehended what that meant, what that all meant. Itachi's eyes didn't let go of hers, not even when he slowly reached up and with one hand he crushed the little flame of the candle. And then he was on her.

In the moment darkness enveloped them Itachi pulled her to him and kissed her passionately and so full of desire, that Sakura unconsciously yielded to him. In the dark her body slid against his with familiarity, her fingers found their way automatically on his chest. The familiar smell of him made her senses reel again, filled her heart with love-

"Sakura.." Itachi breathed to her lips. "Don't come after me."

Itachi saw the anger flaring up in Sakura's eyes, but he didn't let her talk. He tried to sound emotionless, but his voice betrayed his inner fight.

"Refuse every mission that concerns the Akatsuki. Don't stand up against me" he said, stroking her neck one more time. Then his warm touch drew back and finally vanished. Sakura was left alone.

A heartbreaking scream shattered the night.

Thus Part II ends.

* * *

Author's notes:  
_touka koukan_ - equivalent trade, inspired by Full Metal Alchemist  
_  
Madara_ - I wanted to give the Uchihas a house god: Usually every big clans have their own god, so I thought it's normal, that the Uchihas have one, too. When I first heard of the name Madara I thought 'oh that will be a perfect name.' Since then the Madara plot became pretty complicated in the manga, but I ask you to forget about Kishimoto's Madara when you read about mine.

_Kojiki_ - also known in English as the Records of Ancient Matters, is the oldest surviving book in Japan. Everything I wrote about Kojiki is a fact.

Itachi mentioned that Sasuke was considered to be weak by Uchiha standards. There is a reason for that, which will be explained in later chapters.

The lyrics that you saw was Goo Goo Dolls - Iris. Independent of whatever it originally meant, it fits this chapter perfectly.


	8. Murder in the Tavern

**Blindfolded**

**Chapter 8  
Murder in the Tavern**

For the second time that morning the alarm shrieked, and a half-asleep Ino crawled out from under her blanket. Sitting on the bed, she just stared out of her head stupidly for some time, until she cast a casual glance at the nightstand and noticed an unfamiliar piece of paper next to her alarm. With a big yawn Ino grabbed the paper and tried to decipher the hastily written name on it.

_Uchiha Itachi_

Ino shrugged, then stifled another yawn and stuffed the paper into her pocket. But seriously.. if somebody wanted to tell her something, don't just scrape down a name on a bit of paper.. Uchiha Itachi.. so what? That creep was around here yesterday, but he had vanished and nobody had seen him since. End of the story.

When Ino was ready, she opened the balcony door and with a casual jump she hopped down to the ground, then left for the training grounds to meet Chōji and Shikamaru. Walking leisurely along the main road she recognized Naruto coming slowly towards her from the other side of the street.

"Naruto!" Greeting the blond shinobi, Ino walked up to him.

"Ah Ino.. how are you?" Naruto asked with a tired voice. "Going to train?"

Ino nodded, then looked at him up and down.

"And you? Been wallowing in mud, I see." she asked with a half smile. Naruto put his hands behind his head and laughed.

"You know how it goes.."

"Another boring C-class mission, huh?" Ino teased him more. Suddenly the smile vanished from Naruto's face.

"Sakura was sent out alone again."

Ino looked up at Naruto's face in surprise. Now she understood why the always-happy Naruto was so anxious.

"I haven't heard anything about it. Did you see her?"

The young shinobi nodded, his gaze radiating concern.

"Since Kakashi brought her back she has been so different. She shouldn't have been let out alone again! Had I known this.. I'd have talked to Tsunade.." his hands clenched into fists. "You should have seen her Ino."

Ino was caught by Naruto's anxiety. She didn't know that Sakura had been sent out again, which was strange; her friend always said good-bye before missions. Ninjas could never be sure whether they'd survive the next day.

"She was startled when I greeted her, Ino!"

"Strange. Sakura is always so collected.." Ino mused. Naruto didn't answer, so they just stood about quietly thinking about their friend.

"Oh, talking about strange things.. " Ino said after a while, and rummaged her pocket. "I found this piece of paper on my nightstand in the morning."

Naruto just stared at the name for a long before he asked quietly.

"You don't know who wrote this?"

Ino snorted. "What I am, a calligraphologist? I have no idea who wrote it for me, or why." she said, then leaned closer to Naruto and whispered. "Maybe it was Sakura."

"Sakura!" Naruto echoed dumbfounded, when Ino's laugh interrupted his swirling thoughts.

"Oh come on Naruto! You should trust Tsunade-sama a bit more, you know. Did you seriously believe that she'd send her after Uchiha Itachi alone? Please.."

A shy smile flitted across Naruto's face. "Sure, you're right Ino-chan."

Looking at his sad face, Ino took pity on Naruto. Had he lost Sakura as well, Naruto would be the only one left from his old team.. She stepped closer to give him a hug.

"Don't worry about Sakura. We'll give her a big party when she comes back, all right?"

"Sure thing.. thanks Ino.. I guess I'll be off now.." Naruto said and took a step back. "Have a good training!"

Ino watched as Naruto's figure receeded into the distance.

"His home isn't even that way" the thought emerged in her mind for moment, before it was blown away by the first breeze. Ino shrugged and looked down at the piece of paper again.

_Uchiha Itachi_

This whole thing really disturbed her, it festered in the back of her head even when she met her boys and began training; not leaving her when after a long, sweaty workout they went to grab something to eat. It was already late afternoon when Ino couldn't take it anymore, she had to know something - she stood up, said good-bye to the boys and left for the hospital.

"Hello, Hinata!" Ino popped into Hinata's office, where said kunoichi was arranging some documents. Hinata smiled shyly and gestured for her to come in. Ino immediately came to the point.

"Did you hear anything about Sakura's mission?"

Hearing that, Hinata ran her hand through her hair tiredly and sighed.

"Naruto asked me the same question in the morning.. " she started uncertainly. "..and I told him already, that Sakura only took a one-week sick-leave. She herself-"

The door shut with a heavy bang, leaving Hinata alone.

"..handed in her diagnosis in the morning.. " she finished the sentence, just for herself, then sighed again. "Naruto-kun in the morning.. now Ino.."

Ino ran towards Ichiraku Ramen breathlessly. She couldn't believe it.._Sakura, how could you be such an idiot!_

"Iruka-sensei! Where is Naruto?!" she cried out when she saw her ex-teacher. Iruka looked at her nonplussed.

"He didn't come back home from his mission.. or did he? He did something mischievous again?" he asked worriedly.

"No.. I think not. Thanks, Iruka-sensei!" Ino answered hastily and began running again. She couldn't believe it!

Shikamaru and Chōji were still sitting in the All-you-can-eat-if-you-grill-it-yourself barbecue restaurant's garden, and were stretching themselves out lazily on the wide benches. They were still so full that they only cast a side glance at Ino when she burst into their field of vision.

"Sakura's left! And Naruto has gone after her!"

"That's great." Shikamaru said leisurely. "And where did they go?"

Ino was working round for a stroke, her nostrils were spitting fire. "I don't know! I mean yes I do..! Or wait, how should I know?! Everybody says different things!"

"Right, Ino.. take a deep breath.. and start from the beginning who says what.. okay? Just take it easy."

"Okay oh.. so in the morning I met Naruto, who came back from a mission. He told me that he'd met Sakura by the border of Konoha, and that she'd gone on a mission again, alone, and when Naruto had wanted to accompany her a bit, she had refused. According to Naruto Sakura had behaved strangely, she was easily frightened, uncertain and flustered.."

"Easily frightened? He said that?" Shikamaru asked. Ino nodded.

"Yes, he said Sakura had been startled when he had greeted her. Is that important?"

"Just strange. Not the Sakura I know. Whatever, continue."

"After that I showed Naruto the paper, whi- oh I forgot to tell you." Ino gestured wildly with her hands, as if she wanted to catch a really fast, and really annoying bug. "So when I woke up that was on my nightstand." She pulled out the piece of paper again. Shikamaru didn't say a word, only gave the paper to Chōji.

"Right, so I showed this to Naruto. I even teased him, that maybe it was written by Sakura.. then we parted. I met you guys.." here Ino halted and took a breath, then continued. "This matter just didn't leave me so I visited Hinata.. and what did I learn? That Sakura didn't even go on a mission, just took some sick-leave. Hinata also said that Naruto had visited her in the morning.. I tried to find him, but he had already left.."

"Why didn't you go straight to Tsunade-sama, Ino?" Shikamaru asked in a tired voice. Ino snapped.

"I don't know! You're the brain of the team, you tell me what to do! What if I had completely misunderstood everything?! What if Sakura had just gone mushroom picking, and now she's mushrooming together with Naruto somewhere? Tsunade would bite my head off."

Shikamaru stood up restlessly, and began pacing. Ino and Chōji watched him in silence, and waited for him to say something clever. Shikamaru stopped and threw up his hands.

"It doesn't make any sense. Why would Sakura go after Itachi alone? Why did she refuse Naruto when she had the chance to get help?" he said while grinding his teeth together, and grabbed the accused piece of paper.

"But this.. this is the biggest mystery of all. Everything else can be explained somehow. When Itachi appeared Sakura remembered Sasuke and wanted to avenge him; so she abandoned common sense and went after Itachi alone. But she didn't want to risk harm to Naruto; even if she failed the Akatsuki wouldn't get their slimy hands on the Kyuubi. Although all of this sounds crazy, but.." Shikamaru shrugged. "We're talking about Sakura here, so it might be possible. But why would she write _this_?" he fluttered the piece of paper. "And why would she give it to_you_?"

"What do you mean?" Ino asked back in a dangerous tone.

"I thought you two were not exactly bosom friends."

Ino's face reddened, and crossed her arms sullenly.

"That's not true! Just so you know, we _do_ share our secrets! Sakura just promised me a few days ago, that I'd be the first who will know abou-"

Ino's eyes widened, but then shook her head.

"What?"

"Nothing! It's not your business anyway!"

Shikamaru smiled ironically and opened his arms.

"Ino, thanks to you we're up to our eyeballs in this already."

Ino swallowed hard, and began to nervously drum the table with her finger.. for a while she was considering her choices, until she came to a decision.

"Sakura is in love" she said. Shikamaru looked surprised at the sudden change of topic.

"Good for her. Who is the lucky one?" he asked a bit sarcastically. Ino's eyes flared up again.

"Noo.. you don't understand.." she gritted her teeth. "She said she couldn't tell. But she promised, that I'd be the first one to know."

Silence settled on them.

"Well.. Sakura always had the hots for black-haired Sharingan guys."

Ino burst into laugh. "That's madness, Chōji!" she said when she could finally get air. Then as if the idea had sunk in, suddenly both of them became motionless and looked at each other.

"Oh come on." Ino said again, but her voice lacked it's previous confidence. "Sakura has never seen Uchiha Itachi!"

"We don't know that. She was away for months on a mission alone.. anything could have happened during that time."

"Like what?" Ino raised an eyebrow. "She got red roses from Itachi every day?"

Chōji clicked his tongue.

"It's obvious you haven't read Icha-Icha books, Ino. Let's say Itachi kidnaps her and-"

"And since when do _you_ read Icha-Icha books?" Ino cut him off. Chōji looked at her with wide puppy eyes.

"Me?? ..Never, my sweetheart! Shikamaru told me all of this!"

"A friend in need is a friend indeed Chōji..but you could have carried the can this time." Shikamaru mumbled.

"What should we do now?" Ino asked finally. Shikamaru grimaced.

"We'll go to the Hokage-sama and tell her all the _facts,_and keep our suspicions to ourselves" he decided.

.oOo.

While Shikamaru's team was standing in front of the Hokage, Naruto was also standing, in front of a sign-post and with just as much discomfort.

"I remember Sakura-chan saying that she'd go to Waterfall. But now that I'm standing here, I could have sworn that she left towards Rice" he murmured in confusion, then shrugged simply. Most likely he didn't remember right. It had happened before.

.oOo.

A sharp wind tore into Sakura's hair, and she tiredly swept the frozen locks out of her face. For a moment she glanced at the stars, just to orient herself. It was easy to get lost at night even on the road, especially the one she followed. It was a small, meandering path, which sometimes diverged almost unnoticably, leading to secluded, little farms that dotted the Land of Rice till reaching its capital. Sakura could have asked for shelter, but being driven by a feverish madness along the road she wasn't tired yet.

"What am I doing here?" she whispered to herself once. She wanted to ask somebody to tell her what to do in a case like this, when one finds out that they've fallen in love with the person whom they hate?! Because yes, she abhorred the cruel Sharingan more than anything in her life. But she loved those entrancing black eyes with passion, and couldn't forget the beautiful feelings that had flashed in their depths by the moonlight. The realization, that these two were one and the same tore her up from inside.

She couldn't stay, couldn't simply continue her life as if nothing had happened! She had to know.. she felt she'd go crazy if she didn't know the truth. Was everything she had felt and experienced an illusion?! Everything she had learnt about him..

_..Once you take off that blindfold.. you'll become part of this fate.._

Sakura froze, as if she had just realized where she was heading to. Itachi was right. The more she learns about him the more..

_..Maybe you too will realize that the life you've been living was just a cage.._

Carefully she took off her headband and gently hold it out to see the Konoha symbol glittering in the starlight. Just a few weeks ago her life seemed so simple, so blessedly black and white.. she knew whom to love and whom to hate, and would have never imagined it possible to put an equal-sign between the two! And now look at her.. she was standing there.. with Konoha behind her..

_..Probably you could choose differently. But you never w__ould.._

Sakura gripped the Konoha band tightly and then put it back on where it belonged. Gathering herself, she resumed her way along the road. If everything had happened as it was supposed to happen, then Uchiha Itachi is waiting for her somewhere.

Yet his deep voice echoed in her mind for a long while as she traveled without looking back.

_..Aren't you afraid, Sakura?_

.oOo.

After reaching the first settlement the next evening, Sakura decided to stay for the night. She wanted to lie low in a neither ostentatious nor too raunchy inn. As it turned out she didn't have much choice; it seemed the outskirts of this town didn't abound in taverns as she saw in other countries. Finally she entered one which wasn't as loud as the others, instead a comforting warm light filtered through its small windows. Closing the door after herself Sakura shook the fallen snowflakes out of her hair. She had already rubbed off the mud from her boots before she entered so her cape was the last reminder that she had just come from outside. With a slow, leisurely motion, as if she had all the time in the world to do it, she reached for the clasp of the coat while observing the people under her half-closed eyelids.

The place looked suitable; apart from a priest it was filled with the usual tavern crowd. No nobles, no soldiers - just how she liked it. As she hastily scanned the room a man caught her eye. He was staring at her openly, making Sakura grimace. _Of course. It's not surprising that a woman gets attention in a place like this_, Sakura reminded herself. She would have given a lot just to get a look under the hat which was shadowing his face almost completely - only an oil lamp on the bar counter poorly lit half of his face. His right eye, that could be seen in the light, gave away an almost hungry interest as he watched her every move.

He was not the only one whom Sakura wouldn't have turned her back on. There was another; a huge man sitting on the other side of the room, across from the man in the hat. Judging from his size he was probably a worker; but he kept his hands on his lap preventing Sakura from seeing whether they were weatherbeaten and worn as peasants' usually were, or rather firm and muscular as a fighter's. Sakura knew one thing for sure; the farther from him the better.

As she was taking off her coat her eyes wandered to the priest, who was sitting right by the door in the corner. He was alone, accompanied only by a now empty glass, sitting calmly with closed eyes as if he wasn't in an inn where he could get a knife in his stomach any time._Although probably a priest wouldn't get attacked even in a place like this_, Sakura thought as she approached the bar.

"A glass of mulled wine, if I may.. and rice." She stopped by the counter. The bartender nodded and got down to work, while Sakura tried to turn slightly without attracting attention. Left of the door an older man was sitting, and judging from the number of glasses infront of him, he was waiting for someone. His face was foxlike, longish cheekbones, eyes cunning and calculating. His appearance was elegant, but not really friendly. Sakura's eyes lingered on him for a few more moments while she was musing._ This is how a real cardshark would look like.. or a Daimyo._

She looked up to check whether her rice was ready but the bartender hadn't come back yet. Suddenly a soft whisper reached her ears, and she cast a sideways glance. An ugly, skinny man leaned over the golem-sized peasant and talked to him in a low voice. As if he had felt Sakura's eyes on his back he turned towards her and smiled revealing his brown and yellow set of teeth. Shivering, Sakura turned back towards the counter, where the bartender had wine fortunately just placed her rice and the steaming wine.

Holding the meal in her hands Sakura faced the room and hesitated. Where should she sit? On her right there was _Golem_ and _Gollum_, two dangerous-looking figures; a bit farther from them, next to the door there was _Daimyo_, who was waiting for someone anyway.. On her left _Cyclops_ was scrutinizing her and right next to the door, in the corner was the priest.. finally Sakura decided to sit next to him with her back to the wall in order to keep an eye on everybody. The priest still hadn't opened his eyes yet. and as she approached him Sakura took her time to observe his features. He was aged but not old; he looked as if the years had given rather than taken from him. His calm demeanour radiated wisdom and power, just like how a priest should be. His dress was old and ragged at places, a bit too loose on him as well - but when it had been new and fit him, he must have been even more imposing.

"I'd sit here if I wasn't disturbing." Sakura said as she put down the mug and the bowl on the table. When she looked at the priest again she caught his inquiring gaze for a moment, before he smiled at her and gestured to sit down.

"Please take a seat.. although your admirers will be certainly disappointed, I'm afraid." he said, his eyes sparkled up with joy. Sakura's jaw fell in surprise. _He has seen everything?!_

"I'll never underestimate priests anymore.. I thought you were sleeping" she praised him while sitting down. The priest chuckled.

"Truth never hides itself from those who open their mind to it."

Sakura grimaced and cast a furtive glance around as she broke her chopsticks into two. There were still people who were watching her, not even trying to hide their shady interest.

"Unless, of course, devil tries to diverge us from our purpose." she said and raised her mug to wash out the bitter taste from her mouth. She loathed these men.

"And that is where I come into the picture" the priest answered with a smile, and Sakura felt her own lips curve into a smile as well. The spicy warmth of the wine began to spread through her body.

"You must know a lot about demons then."

"More than anybody" the priest answered confidently, and bowed. "Kozuka; wandering monk, demon specialist."

Sakura smiled faintly. Although it was a bit strange, that the monk introduced himself by his first name; on the other hand she was thankful to him - she would have been reluctant to tell her full name, even to a monk.

"My pleasure. Sakura; medic-nin, vampire hunter." She returned the gesture and turned back to her wine, but not before she caught the admiring look on the monk's face.

"I didn't know Konoha had such a unit."

Sakura took a swig from the mug and waved leisurely.

"I'm the only one of my kind."

The monk's smile widened at that answer, his eyes flashed for a moment.

"Then you must be irreplaceable. I'm surprised you were let out alone."

Sakura shrugged, not being in the mood to tell why and how she ended up there. Then the door opened, and the freezing winter air crept into the warm inn. Sakura glanced at the stranger, who quietly closed the door after himself. The man wasn't really old, but based on his riff-raff appearance and shabby clothes, he must have been a beggar. Sakura uncomfortably looked back at the monk.

"And you? Alone as well?"

"Oh, I'm too old for that." he answered. "My travelling companion had to leave urgently, because he was needed somewhere else. Thus I've been idling in this dull town for a week.."

Sakura was eating the rice with measured movements, while keeping an eye on the beggar as he stepped to the cardshark, who was sitting closest to the door.

"I'm hungry. I'm hungry." He repeated again and again as he thrust his hand under the other man's nose, but he was completely disregarded.

"Then I understand how you could fall asleep in such a place." Sakura continued their conversation. The monk shrugged.

"Not really. This is my first time here. I go to different taverns every day."

"Well, variety is the spice of life." Sakura gave a wry smile.

"Do you believe so?"

"Why not? You go to different taverns every day, so you can observe various kinds of people. Don't you find that interesting?" she said in an easy-going voice, but her eyes remained serious. "That is.. if the company is good."

The monk followed the direction of Sakura's look, who was still watching the beggar going from one man to another.

"Oh this is a usual scene around here nowadays."

"Seriously?" Sakura looked at the monk in surprise. "One would think that at least in this country, which provides rice for all the others, famine would be unknown."

The monk leaned back as if he was contemplating on something. Or was he just remembering? Sakura couldn't decide.

"It was indeed like that long ago. When I was young I spent pleasant years in the Inari shrines. The good old days.."

"What changed?"

"Everything." the monk answered briefly. Sakura's questioning look encouraged him to tell more.

"Do you know dear Sakura what sanctions a leader's power?" he asked finally, but not waiting for an answer he continued. "Lineage. The local noble family trace their ancestry back to Inari, which protected their power perfectly. After all it is to be expected that as long as the Inari cult prospers in this country, the Daimyo will also stay."

"It's no wonder.. in the Land of Rice being the descendant of Inari is like hitting the jackpot." Sakura nodded, then she became thoughtful. "But how could this change then?"

"Oh, easily. Since everything is pure demagogy. If they could be successful at it, others can as well. A new religion is needed of course, which has to be made more popular than the previous one. Then adding a few descendants from the new god, influential sponsors and .. well commercials of course. Sweet words. People love sweet words, dear Sakura."

"But belief is not based on popularity, it's not something that can be changed so easily!" Sakura objected.

The monk cast a pitying glance at the kunoichi. "My dear, you start from the assumption that people think."

Sakura gaped at the monk.

"Yes, I would like to believe that."

The monk's smile widened, his eyes sparkled up in the light of the oil lamp.

"And I don't blame you for that, you're still very young. Later you will realize that people really prefer to let others think for them. And this is good for the ruling power, because it is in its own interest to have people who could be persuaded to do anything the power wants. Just think about the craze for rubber chicken last year. It didn't reach Konoha? You have no idea what you missed. Millions of them were sold throughout the countries, Daimyo ordered their personal rubber chicken studded with diamonds. People went crazy for it; there were some who would have done _anything_ to get their hands on a rare piece."

Sakura broke into a laugh and looked at the monk incredulously. Then she heard something, and turning her head towards the noise she saw that the bartender became fed up with the beggar, and tried to shoo him out.

"Somehow I doubt that power has anything to do with rubber chickens." she said cynically. The monk smiled at her, but his eyes remained grave.

"Power has to do with everything. You'll learn it in time. Whatever happens, always ask yourself; who will benefit from this?"

Sakura watched in a bad mood as the beggar was caught and thrown out. The door shut in his face with a loud crack. In the upcoming silence the monk noted "the scene would have been even more heartbreaking was he not holding a loaf of bread under his arm."

Sakura almost misswallowed her last gulp of wine, and stared at the monk with wide-open eyes.

"Really? I didn't notice! It seems I'm not a good observer.."

The monk swept her words away with a wave of his hand.

"Please don't be modest. But let's test it! Do you see that man on the right side of the bar with a hat? One can barely see his face. When you went to the counter he turned after you, as if he was following you with his gaze."

"Yes, I saw that much." Sakura answered dryly.

"Do you suspect why?"

The kunoichi shrugged.

"Probably he wants to make an offer. His eye is like a hungry wolf."

The monk softly laughed out.

"You overestimate your values, my dear. Look at the skin around his right eye."

Sakura's eyes flashd in irritation, then she shrugged.

"It's full of scabs. I can't see the rest of his face well, but I guess it's the same. Childhood pox maybe."

"If you look at it closely you'll see that the small scabs form a connected big scar. Look at how the little scabs flow into one another."

"A burn mark?"

The monk nodded. "By an explosion probably. That would explain a lot."

"He could be blind in his right eye. But then why did he look like he's watching me?" Sakura mused. "Oh I see! He turned his head to hear better maybe. The explosion might have burst his eardrum, making him deaf in his right ear."

"I agree with you. But there is something else as well. Do you see the man in the other side of the room with a bottle of sake? His eyes always roam around, but in the end always settle on the man with the scars. Like now. Did you see it?"

Sakura nodded and continued thinking aloud.

"It seems they know each other. That man only casts a glance at the others, but looked at Cyclops as if he expected some kind of acknowledgement."

"_Cyclops_?"

Sakura shrugged.

"I called him Cyclops because I only saw one eye from the hat. But looking back, it's really fitting now, isn't it?" she said and watched as the monk smiled faintly.

"Was everybody given a nickname, or was he the only one honoured to receive one?"

Sakura lowered her head to hide her smile. "You're not the only one who felt the need to observe them."

"Oh, that's really interesting. Tell me, who is called what?"

"That man for example, the one immediately left to the door became the Daimyo."

"Daimyo?" The monk laughed out. "How come?"

"Just look at him; isn't he like a real card-sharper? His eyes are so calculating as if he was planning something cunning at the moment. Like whom to manipulate or whom to bribe.. His demeanour is refined, his movements are elegant; but still don't you have the feeling that he could do anything for money? Maybe his people love him, but believe me they have no idea that they cherish a viper."

"I get the impression that you're talking about a specific Daimyo" the monk said as his smile widened.

_Aha!,_Sakura thought.

"Why? Does that description fit somebody in your opinion?" She asked back innocently.

The monk laughed out, and Sakura grinned. _Now who has trapped who?_

"I must admit I never enjoyed conversation with a young lady as much as I have now. For a moment I was thinking that you were talking about the Daimyo of this country. In that case you'd know something I didn't. But let us go back to where this conversation diverged. What else do you think of that _Daimyo_?"

Sakura didn't answer, instead she was looking for other signs she should have noticed.

"Don't you find it strange, that he's sitting in the edge of the room? Shouldn't a card-sharper sit in the middle of the room where he can get more attention? If he wanted to play a game with those cards he's holding in his hands, that is" the monk explained.

"Probably he's waiting for someone?"

"Then he must have been waiting for a long time, because when you look at him closely you can see that his movements are full of tension. Look at how rigid his back is. At first glance he may look like a he is the embodiment of a gambler, but he doesn't possess that easy elegance that would make someone a gambler. Does this person look like his slogan is _nothing ventured nothing gained_? But look at the fine movements he makes with his fingers. I'd say he's a pickpocket or assassin. Who knows."

Sakura watched the man incredulously.

"Although he doesn't play, he's looking around, most likely for a challenge to the next party."

"Indeed it may look like he's looking for his next partner, but look at him closely... he doesn't look at anyone long enough to catch their gaze. There is someone, however, whom he scrutinizes rather intently.."

"..Golem. " Sakura finished the sentence. At the inquiring look on the monk she went on. "Because of his size. I couldn't decide whether he's a peasant or a swordsman."

"Neither. Only an officer has such fine hands. Or look at his face. How old he could be? Forty? Compared to that, his skin is too smooth."

"But what would an officer do in such a place? His clothes are not noble either."

"Nor suitable for travel which leads us to the conclusion that he never travelled long distances in his life. Look at his boots, how shiny they are. This man didn't take five steps in the mud that is everywhere outside. No.. this man rode here. Peasants don't have horses."

Sakura watched the man thoughtfully. "All right let's assume that he came a long way here. But then why did he order a bottle of sake? Is he not hungry? Alcohol on an empty stomach.. and a whole bottle.."

"Probably I could give an answer for that. A bottle has a great advantage over a jug: It's intact. Nobody can alter it's content.. nobody could poison it.."

"Interesting." Sakura murmured.

"But what is even more interesting is something you may not know since you're from Konoha, but judging from his hairstyle he is in the Daimyo's service. This hairstyle with the braid being raised onto the top of the head and the hair being shaved from both sides is something that was popular among the followers of Inari, although nowadays.. it went out of fashion, especially now when the Daimyo's power along with the old cult is declining. This man could be a messenger who didn't want to attract attention, that's why he came here.. although as I see..."

The priest didn't finish the sentence; there was no need. Neither he nor Sakura considered these guesses more than a game. Sakura stood up to get one more mug of that spicy, hot wine that had kept her warm till now, and the monk asked her to bring a glass of rice milk. Later Sakura changed her mind and ordered rice milk for herself as well; looking at these men she decided not to drink more alcohol that night. Rice milk was a popular drink around here, and not just because it was cheap; in the winter it was flavoured with coneflower which gave strength against cold.

"I must admit you're good at judging people. What would you say about me?" Sakura asked when she arrived back and sat down, her voice was colored by curiosity.

The monk thanked her for the drink and leaned back to look at Sakura up and down.

"Interesting.. very interesting.." he mused. "Certainly remarkable. At first glance you look like a comfortable traveller, but I saw the way you walked to the counter. Your boots have blistered your feet haven't they? Seemingly this is your first time using them over a long distance. Had you more time to plan beforehand, I'm sure you'd have preferred your old, comfortable boots. However considering that you're on a long journey you have little inventory: I can see only one backpack too small to carry a sleeping bag. Probably you didn't even have time to pack provisions; you must have been in a real hurry."

The monk reached out and raised Sakura's jaw in order to take a closer look on the kunoichi.

"Your eyes are tired and red. Have you been crying, or just didn't get sleep for days? Your look is troubled, and judging from your stooped shoulders I have the feeling you're weighed down. Sometimes you drum your fingers nervously until you realize it."

The monk leaned back, but didn't stop.

"But the big question is: Why did you come to a place like this? Look around; only those who don't want to attract attention come here. Are you on the run or perhaps.. on the hunt?"

The kunoichi swallowed, and swept her locks behind her ear nervously.

"I must admit you hit better than I had hoped you would." She said in a toneless voice. The monk kindly smiled at her, his eyes sparkling up greedily.

"Then is it true? Are you on a hunt?"

A silence settled on them. Sakura stared at the empty glass, her finger was drawing circles around it's lip. Then spoke up gravely.

"The vampire must be hunted. He must answer.. for the blood of those, whom he killed."

Stroking his jaw in contemplation, the monk watched as the corner of Sakura's lips turned down.

"But when he dies.. nobody will miss him.."

Suddenly Sakura glanced up, as if she had just realized, that she was not alone.

"Do you know anything about these damned ones?"

The monk smiled evasively. "Unfortunately I haven't met one."

Sakura laughed bitterly. "Of course you haven't. You're still alive after all" she waved, and turned back to the empty glass.

"As are you, apparently."

_I am. I am, but.. _

"The vampire.. he gets close to your heart.. and when you least expect it one night you realize that the moon has turned red and the one whom you loved is a monster!"

For a moment it seemed as if something had changed in the monk's eye, but his face didn't reveal his thoughts. "It"s hard to believe that these certain ..vampires.." here he paused, tasting the word "..exist."

Sakura blinked, then her lips curved into a sardonic smile.

"Oh they _do_ exist, believe me. Most people don't know about them because they always come at night.. always kill at night.."

The monk eyed the kunoichi before he asked. "And what do they look like?"

"Just like in the movies. Red eyes, black coat.."

"Vampire teeth?" the monk cut in.

"Well they don't have that.. but everything else fits."

"I was afraid you would say that."

"How come?"

"Then I've seen one, actually."

"Seriously?" Sakura cried out, her wide eyes staring at the monk in disbelief. The monk laughed out.

"No, I'm sorry. I was just joking. It's too late for such dark thoughts especially in such a place. You know how the saying goes.. talk of the devil.. and he will appear." he said. Sakura took the hint, she was tired anyway, so she said good-night to the monk and went upstairs to the room she'd rented.

When the Konoha kunoichi was gone the monk let a wondering look appear on his face.

"The patron saint of women, huh?" he whispered as the corner of his lip curved into a half-smile.

.oOo.

Upon entering, Sakura examined her small room. The door opened from the right corner, and except for a shabby mirror, only the naked wall framed the right side. On the left side another room cut out space for itself from the rectangle-shaped living room, forming a small entrance-hall in front by the door. Sakura stepped inside to take a closer look at the rest of the living room that was hidden by the wall of the other room, but there was nothing besides a small stool. The bed pressed itself shyly against the wall across from her, above it a small window was the only source of light apart from the oil lamp that was given to her upon registering. Sakura noticed happily that the other room belonged to her; it was a small bathroom, a service that was quite rare among cheap inns like this one.

She didn't spend time getting herself clean, after washing her face and brushing her teeth she blew out the oil lamp and went to sleep. But sleep only teased her that night, it didn't want to posses her as she was tossing and turning on the uncomfortable bed. Even when she fell into a slumber her limbs remained tense, her sleep restless - perhaps that was the reason why she was woken by a quiet noise so easily. Sakura leaned on her elbow and held her breath while waiting for the steps to pass her room, but they stopped when they reached her door. She knew then. They have come for her!

With two steps she reached the wall of the bathroom and crouched down in order to be unnoticed by those who stepped into the room. She didn't have to wait for long because the door opened slowly, carefully, and a figure stepped into the dark room. Sakura listened as the man's heavy steps approached her and would soon reach her. Slowly she stretched out her leg not daring the take a breath, which would have been a giveaway in the quiet night. At that moment the intruder tripped on her leg and with a big crash fell face down on the floor. But he was fast, he jumped up to his feet immediately and pulled out his katana.

"Assassin! Show yourself!" he cried out with a proud voice and began rummaging his pockets. Stunned, Sakura just glared at the dark figure as he, after a long moment pottering about, lit up something in his hand. By that time Sakura was sitting on the floor lazily, but when she saw her attacker's face she cried out.

"Cyclops! What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, you're not the assassin" the man noted with just as much surprise, then he tapped his forehead. "I must have mixed up something!"

He was about to leave the room when Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Hold on a second. You tried to attack me in the middle of the night and now you think you can just waltz out of here as if nothing had happened?"

The man opened his mouth to say something, but when his eyes wandered to her headband he bowed deeply.

"Please help me! There is an assassin in this inn who wants to kill Isō-sama! I have to stop him!"

"Who is Isō-sama?"

The man waved as if that wasn't important.

"His room is at the other end of the corridor. But we have to leave now and search for the assassin!" He would have left then, had Sakura not grabbed his arm again.

"You're telling me that while you were running up and down you left his room unprotected?!"

The man froze completely, he hadn't considered that before. Sakura eyed him suspiciously.. Could this man be for real?! It might be dangerous to help him, walking into a trap probably - she should be very careful - but she decided to go along with him for now.

It wasn't long before the two of them were running down the corridor, the old hardwood floor cracked here and there under their pounding steps. When they reached the target room the man halted to knock, but then Sakura kicked the door in, and jumped into the darkness. The room was silent as they moved inside with careful steps, only the oil lamps from the corridor provided a little light from behind. With a kunai in hand Sakura scanned the room, but nothing moved, nothing happened. At the moment she reached the bed she saw a flash in the corner of her eye and spun around.

"Cyclops, to the door!" she screamed and sent several kunai after the escaping man, but her weapons whizzed past the man's snake-like movements, out into the corridor. The man almost reached the door, when the guardian appeared between him and freedom. As he pulled out his sword with a great clang he would have beheaded his enemy had he not been fast enough to evade the sharp blade in that narrow place. But the assassin was moving like a snake, and threw some kind of powder into the guardian's eyes. But what he didn't know was that Cyclops' hearing had sharpened since he lost one eye, so when the assassin was about to pass him, he stabbed out with the tip of his sword and nailed him to the wall. By the time Sakura reached them, the fight was over.

"Neat piece of work." Sakura praised him as she examined the body; the assassin had died immediately, and hadn't suffered much. Cyclops just stood and stared at the corpse.

"I knew he'd be the one" he said simply. Sakura nodded. With the monk they came to the same conclusion as well. Suddenly something came to her mind. "But then.. where is this Isō-sama?"

The kunoichi couldn't believe her ears when Cyclops answered, but it seemed he was determined to find his master at any cost. They had already checked three rooms without success, but they didn't give up. They just went from door to door, knocking, waiting, knocking -kicking- that was the script, and after a time both of them had to admit that they became pretty good at it. When they circled around the next door Sakura knocked, and a happy voice cried out a _come in_.

Sakura thought that nothing could surprise her that night, but she wasn't prepared for the scene that welcomed them when she opened the door. As they burst into the room with weapons drawn they found none other than the monk who was comfortably sipping tea from a little cup and having a spirited conversation with a big man. The men looked up startled at the entering guardian with a face that expressed the bewilderment of a child who had just been caught eating sweets at night.

"Numagori! Is there a problem? And who is she?" he pointed at Sakura.

Before anybody could say anything Sakura straightened her back and answered.

"I don't know what's going on, but it seems there was an assassin in your room."

Hearing that the big man and the monk exchanged glances, and as if they had come to an agreement about their previous conversation, the monk turned towards the kunoichi.

"Well, dear Sakura, I'm sure you remember our conversation about how the Daimyo is threatened by an ambitious clan? Then let me introduce you to Isō Tarōshi, a messenger of the Daimyo, who is on his way to Sound with a very urgent task. But before we continue, please take a seat. My neck goes numb if I have to look up at you all the time."

Sakura realized in surprise, that she was the only one left still standing. Cyclops had already sat behind the messenger, who on closer inspection, Sakura recognized as Golem. So that's how the threads join together, she thought as she lowered herself next to the monk. The messenger took his queue from the monk, and spoke up.

"The Harada clan introduced the new religion to their domain first, which then spread slowly, like a swamp, without our notice. It seeped into and influenced our divine church. It nominated their men into the most important positions and we had no idea all along. With that, the clan multiplied their power by taking control over the church lands, which are tax-free. With this power -in the name of our church - they exerted pressure over the Daimyo, who had no choice but to endow them with more land. In this way however, our Daimyo lost more and more of his income from tax."

"Which wouldn't have been fatal" the monk cut in, "had they undertaken the role of the Daimyo as well. That is to maintain the towns and keep up economy.. But they hadn't, they only used their power to gain more power not caring for the people at all."

The pale face of the messenger turned grave, his deep-set eyes looked even more hollow than before.

"Just as you say, kan-nushi-sama. Our Daimyo knows, that many people are poor and starving, but he's helpless. He has to gather an army for the upcoming war, he has to keep back the rice for his soldiers. Only a strong ally could save us now. We've been trying to convince our old brother land, the Land of Sound, to take side with us, and it seems we would succeed could we somehow grant their only request, by bringing them this scroll." the messenger said and pulled out an ancient, thick scroll.

"We don't exactly know what this is, maybe just a relic from those times when the two countries were one. We know only as much that there are four of these scrolls, and the Daimyo of Sound would like to gather all of them; this is the last one that is not in his possession yet. This scroll" he said raising it above their head, "will save many people's lives!"

Sakura was sitting quietly, trying to calm her roaming thoughts. On one hand the affair had touched her; she loathed those, for whom human life was only as valuable as a pawn in a chessboard. On the other hand, as a ninja, her suspicions surfaced and she was considering how much could be true from their story. Either way, Tsunade would be more than interested to hear about it. Then the monk continued.

"That's the whole story, dear Sakura. Isō-san came here and told me about their journey - how they ran giving the scroll from messenger to messenger trying to mislead Harada's man without success. He asked me to help them, probably as a wandering monk I could dispel suspicions if we travel together." here the monk halted, his eyes looking intently at the kunoichi.

"Unfortunately, however, I had to decline his offer; since whatever happens, one guardian wouldn't be enough to protect me." he said regretfully.

Sakura grimaced; she didn't like this whole affair. Shouldn't an Inari monk run to help his Daimyo eagerly? Of course it's true that they would come off well with a professional ninja watching their back..

Sakura considered their offer. When she had left Konoha she intended to visit the places where the Akatsuki was last seen, that's why she was in Rice now, and was heading towards Sound. That meant her path and theirs coincided actually.. but again, their offer could be a trap, or something she would rather not be involved in.. On the other hand there was that scroll, that strangely nobody knew what it was about, and if it was so important that Rice could buy Sound's protection it must be something very valuable. It could even pose a danger to Konoha, for all she knew.. Maybe she should consider taking them along and try to find out more about their affair on the way..

"But should I join as well, that would be enough for you, would it." Sakura offered finally.

The monk smiled faintly, or maybe it was just the shadows cast by the oil lamp.

"Oh I'm too poor to hire a ninja myself.."

"You don't have to pay.. you just let me travel with you, and if something happens it'll count as self-defence anyway."

The monk was thoughtful for a short while, then nodded.

"If you assure me with a treaty of blood that you won't turn against me, and will protect me if necessary."

Sakura hesitated for a moment; although the treaty of blood didn't mean that she couldn't put the monk aside, it obviously prevented her from killing him. On the other hand it didn't prevent her from leaving him, at least in case she was convinced that he was safe. In truth for a good ninja the treaty of blood was an eludible hindrance.

"Until we reach our destiny." she said finally. The monk's lips curved into a smile.

"Until we reach our destiny." he echoed.

* * *

Author's note:_  
Inari_ - God of Rice

_The craze for rubber chicken_ - it did happen thanks to a Hungarian tv channel. Also sny reference to politics was inspired by the state of the Hungarian internal politics.

_kan-nushi_ - shinto priest

Looking back now it might be obvious that everything that happened so far was only to prepare the scene for the Chapter 7. But Chapter 7 is also there to prepare the scene for something else, namely for the main plot of Part III, which again will take some time to be built up. I haven't finished writing Part III yet, it will be approximately till Chapter 13.


	9. The Gattōdantō

**Blindfolded**

**Chapter 9  
The Gattōdantō**

_..when the blood rejects his own,__  
the damned is to be born,__  
who will destroy his clan,  
but will spare a life again.._

Yamaji Kozuka began chanting the prophecy hoping he could find something he hadn't paid attention to before. It had already been thirty years since he discovered the scroll of the prophecy on one of the shelves in the Kozenji temple. Thirty years.. and he still couldn't decipher every line of it.

_..when friend betrays friend_.. yes-yes, he already knew what that verse was about, and that fact, by the way, was just another proof how much more successful he was in deciphering the prophecy, than the _real_ monks throughout the centuries.

But right now Yamaji needed more recent references, so he kept chanting the verses. And that, again, was just another demonstation of how he outwitted the monks. They tried to hinder him by not letting him copy the prophecy that consisted of hunderds of verses, so he learnt them all by heart!

.._who will take upon the blood and pain_.. right, that was already in the past, Yamaji thought. Then as he went on, line after line, he thought about Itachi, the Choosen One according to the prophecy - and the number one source of his problems. Itachi didn't let himself be influenced easily, and even after so many years he still didn't trust him - which would have been quite reasonable of course, had so much not been at stake.

In addition there was _that_ particular verse...

_But he must be betrayed,__  
in order to be saved,  
by whom he trusts the best,  
when the moon turns to red.._

Up til now Yamaji was convinced that that verse was about him.. after all who else could it have been about?! Itachi didn't have connections outside the Akatsuki.. yes.. well that was what Yamaji assumed until yesterday night. Since then, things had changed quite a bit.

"Good morning." Sakura greeted him from behind, and Yamaji turned towards her and nodded in response.

"Where are the others?" the kunoichi asked while looking around.

"Who knows. It seems we are the only ones in a hurry." Yamaji remarked dryly, just when the loud thumping of heavy steps coming from upstairs reached his ears. Soon a man appeared by the stairs wearing a thick coat and a large hat and carrying a strange weapon on his back.

"Cyclops! Where is the boss?" Sakura asked instead of a greeting, and hoisted the backpack on her back. It weighed heavily on her shoulders now. She had spent her morning stocking up everything she would need for her journey.

"Isō-sama? He won't come." The man answered as if this was the most natural thing in the world. "He's a fine gentleman, not used to such a sludgy journey."

Hearing that Yamaji grinned inside, and Sakura muttered a not-so-lady-like remark, while Cyclops politely turned his deaf ear towards her - after all everybody had the right to mutter remarks without being disturbed, if they wanted to.

Indeed, Cyclops was such an understanding man. _What a treasure_, he was told when he was a boy, _such a rarity_. And this was true, because such people died like flies when they stepped into the life with a capital L, where the wolves of society were already waiting for them with wide-opened arms (and mouth). However Tōgō Numagori bravely (but still with his understanding self) threw himself among the wolves, and survived. In exchange the wolves, to show their appreciation for his unlimited tolerance and kindness, gave him the most important tasks. After all somebody had to wash the dirty nappies too.

Thus he became the tutor and the he-nanny of the young Daimyo-to-be, but on occasion when the Daimyo was in need of a trustworthy man, he became his eyes and mouth. Or his messenger.

The small group stepped out of the inn and the busy milling of the city surrounded them. The early-dawn mist was already furling away, and the imposing roofs of the noble palaces became visible as they towered over the city. However the frost still covered the streets, hiding the otherwise colorful tiles behind its whiteness. People were carrying sacks and buckets as they went to work, paying no attention as a monk, a ninja and a giant-like man manoeuvred amongst them towards the city gate.

"We haven't discussed which road to take." Sakura looked back at the tall man. In the sunshine he looked even stranger as his slightly wavy hair covered one of his eyes. But before he could have said anything the monk answered.

"We'll take the Gattōdantō."

His words was followed by silence. Numarogi shivered, as if the frosty breath of the word ruffled the fine hairs on his neck. Sakura looked at him questioningly, but he only turned his head away. Finally he yielded to the silent pressure and reluctantly answered.

"It's not a road we mortals should take. Had it not been for Yamaji-sama, I would never dare to set a foot on that road alone."

"What?" Sakura's eyes widened, then she shook her head. _Get yourself together Sakura! Anybody can be called Yamaji. One of the most common names, remember_? This was the first time she heard the monk's family name, but honestly she couldn't imagine him to have anything to do with the Daimyo of Honey. This man looked so monkish after all! Seemingly knowledgable and wise, a bit outspoken but always polite, just like how a monk should be. Her keen senses didn't detect any harmful intent from him either, actually Sakura felt an instinctive respect towards him.

"It's not a surprise you haven't heard about the Gattōdantō before." The monk answered, misunderstanding Sakura's bewilderment. "Gattōdantō is the road of Inari's messengers, the kitsunes. People are afraid of it, only monks take it nowadays. I don't expect to be followed on that road, whoever is after us."

"I hope we can get out alive.." Numagori prayed.

"It's not that dreadful" the monk said in a good mood. "But we'll reach it soon, then you can see it with your own eyes."

Although he said 'soon', the sun was already passing through the western sky when they finally got their first glimpse of the road of the gattōdans, which was running below them in the frosty valley towards the Land of Sound like some kind of sparkling, glamorous ribbon. As if it was a stream, the road sparkled up here and there as the setting sun's rose-colored rays shone on it.

"What gives out such a light?" Sakura asked curiously.

"The gattōdans, of course" the monk answered and pointed forward. A few moments later Sakura sighted a red wooden gate materializing among the trees with two white, waist-high stone altars on each side. "Those altars are called gattōdans." he added.

"They're shining." Numagori said in amazement and watched how the soft pink light of the gattōdans colored the frosty canopy above.

"That's what their name indicates: shining altars. Gattōdantō is the road of the shining altars." Yamaji nodded. When they reached the gate the Gattōdantō unfolded itself before their eyes; a long path marked by gattōdans on each side as far as their eye could see. Sakura watched mesmerized how the light twinkled on the surface of the liquid that was on the top of the altars. She stepped closer to one to examine it carefully.

"They gather and reflect the light of the moon in order to illuminate the road. They are the most beautiful around this time, when the moon is already visible, yet the sun hasn't gone down. Now they shine with as many colors as the sunset."

"But how...?" Sakura asked in awe.

"Who knows? The kitsunes like to keep their secrets to themselves." Yamaji answered mystically. Finally they set off again, the hoar-frost crunching softly underfoot as they marched forward. It was cold, but somehow they didn't feel it; maybe the lights of the gattōdans tamed the wild winter, or maybe the icy wind didn't reach them because of the trees.

The forest closed around them and Sakura's steps became heavier with each passing altar. Anguish crept out of its prison where she had suppressed it, whispering things she did not want to face. _What am I doing here_? The cruel, dreadful feeling of regret closed its hand over her heart and squeezed it tightly. Sakura dropped her head. Before she left Konoha she thought that she had considered her options carefully, but she wasn't so sure anymore that it was such a good idea to come after Itachi.

_But at least I'm still in control,_ she thought.

_..in control of your own heart, Sakura.._

Sakura shook her head furiously, and as she glanced up, a small, colorful pile of stones next to the road caught her attention.

"What are those?" she looked back at the monk and pointed at the stones. Halting next to one of the piles the monk bent down carefully and picked a couple of stones up, holding them in his hand. The stones were smooth and perfectly oval, as if they were soap.

"Sorrow-stones" he said. "Nobody knows how they were created or how it is possible that they can absorb human emotions. Monks often come here to become purified by them."

Sakura looked at the clouded stones and reached out to take one from the monk. In size and weight it was no different from any other normal stone.

"That white stone hasn't been used yet." the monk said pointing at the stone in Sakura's hand, then he raised the one he was holding.

"The black color, such as this one here, means that the user was mourning. But there are several other colors as well. Blue is from sadness, green is from jealously, then let me see.. yellow is from envy, crimson is from anger.. as you can see there is a wide spectrum of emotions we humans want to free ourselves from." the monk said while putting back the stone. Then he straightened up.

"Why don't you keep the one you're holding. Who knows, maybe one day it'll become useful, when you want to get rid of an emotion for once and for all."

Sakura nodded and followed the monk in daze, didn't even look where they were going, only staring at the white stone in her hand.

Sunset soon turned to dusk, and the light of the gattōdans changed as well. As they lit the white trees from below with their silvery-blue light the forest seemed almost magical, as if it was in the Moon kingdom from the fairy tales. From the white branches of the weeping willows long, wispy icicles were hanging like the frozen tears of the trees; and the old spider webs from last autumn were still hanging between them. The webs were covered by glittering snow crystals, looking like fine jewels that sparkled up like a myriad of tiny diamonds in the light of the gattōdans.

"Where do we set the camp?" Numagori asked, breaking the silence.

"Anywhere." Yamaji replied. "We won't find accomodation here. However we will reach Sound in three days."

"In that case.." Sakura began as she took off her backpack, "this place is as good as any."

She couldn't wait till everybody retired for the night and she could be alone with her thoughts. When she made sure, that everybody was sleeping, she crouched down by a gattōdan a bit farther from the camp, and took out the stone from her inner pocket. For a long while she just watched her fingers stroke its cold, white surface and remembered Itachi. The thought suddenly flared up, oh how she hated him! The man who ruined her life from the beginning! She despised him more than anybody else! The cruel murderer who could only bring pain and suffering!

Sakura's eyes widened when she realized just how much Itachi had been shadowing her life. Everything that happened was because of him! First he took away her first love, because although he didn't murder Sasuke on that horrible night, he killed his heart, tearing out all emotions except the desire for revenge. That's how Sasuke, the dream of her life, became a never-ending nightmare. But then, just when she thought she can love again, everything collapsed. And for what? Why did Itachi play with her? Just to take her heart away and wear it around his neck as another trophy?!

She gripped the stone harder. Everything happened because of him! In one way or another Itachi had determined her life so far. But now.. now she was given a choice finally... no, not a choice, but a chance! A chance to break out of this vicious circle and put things right. Sakura bit her lower lip. Probably if she hadn't felt this longing for him, she would be able to see things more clearly. She could go home and live her life as if nothing had happened.. maybe that was the best choice. Then she wouldn't feel this maddening clash between her heart and her mind, and both of them could fight against the evil reunited again.

Yes, she would do it. As the monk said she would purify herself and would forget about Itachi! She looked down at the stone in her hand, which began to glow. Yes.. tearing out.. every heartbeat that was for him, every sigh that left her lips because of him! She watched as the stone sparked up like a ruby, then its color softened and deepened, swirled and pulsated, surrounded by a golden glitter. Vivid pictures of their memories together flowed into Sakura's mind about his touch, which was surprisingly warm and gentle.. as much as it pained her to admit she missed his presence, as if a piece of her soul was torn out, which was now yearning for its missing part.

Sakura watched with shining eyes as the stone sparked up, and her heart sank. She knew it was for the best, but suddenly it became harder to let go of the memories of him and the mountain, their adventures and the late-night visits.. those late-night visits... But he was Uchiha Itachi, the murderer! She forced herself to give away everything.. except for one memory, the one dearest to her. It wouldn't matter, Sakura reasoned, one memory wouldn't make a difference. That one she just couldn't bear the thought of losing. It happened one night, when the moonlight gently gleamed in the man's eyes revealing his desire, his vulnerability as he slowly reached out and pulled her to him. Maybe she fell in love with him in that very moment, maybe that's why she cherished that memory above all the others. Sakura watched sadly as the stone came to life and filled up with rich colors that were swirling, sparkling and pulsating under her touch. Tears gathered in her eyes.

"How beautiful.." she whispered in a broken voice. "..How pure.."

Her fingers caressed the stone gently feeling the soft warmth under her touch. The warmth of her heart..

"It's not your fault, heart, that you love." her voice faltered and another teardrop found its way down her cheek. Her hands shook slightly. "It's not your fault that you suffer-" another sob left her lips when the stone shone up even brightly. "It's not your fault.. it was never your fault.." she whispered. "Your love was pure.."

She wept while the emptiness slowly crept into her soul eating away the warmth and leaving only cold numbness in its wake. Tearing out her heart..

.._heart_..

Tearing out her love, there will be no more, no more. No more warmth, no more hope. Just silence and death and emptiness.

.._it's not your fault, that you love_..

No more warmth, no more hope.

The stone trembled in her hand, "Your love was the most beautiful thing I've ever felt... !"

In that moment the stone shattered and her hand dropped down in remorse. Silence enveloped her, she could only hear the mad throbbing of her heart. Then that quietened down as well.

"I couldn't do it after all" she laughed out bitterly. Yet she felt relieved somehow. Loving him hurt, it hurt so much.. but for a moment when she felt the emptiness taking over her, it was more frightening than anything she had ever felt. She just couldn't give up the hope..

With a deep sigh she pulled her knees up to herself and looked up at the night sky. _Hope of the fools_..

.oOo.

The door opened quietly and a dark figure stepped inside. He didn't pause or look around, just kept going through the chamber with resigned solitude cutting his way forward, leaving stifled agony in his wake. By the time he reached the counter the inn hushed down in anticipation.

"Did you accommodate a monk called Yamaji?" a deep voice asked from under the hat. The innkeeper didn't spare him a glance, he was busy arranging papers and bills. Frowning he asked in a pompous voice.

"Yamaji Kozuka? Yes, but he left after one night" he said digging into a pile of scrolls. When he finally found the one he was looking for, he took his specs and clipped them onto his nose.

"He left a message for.. let me see.. _Mr. Vampire_, but if you're no-" the words stuck in the bartender's throat as he looked up at the newcomer for the first time. "Yes, you must be him. Then ahem.. here you are, your letter.. sir" he stuttered and slid the scroll into the stranger's hand.

.oOo.

The pale moon was still hovering low in the sky when the first heralds of the daybreak appeared in the eastern horizon. Sakura began packing; she couldn't wait to set off again to look for Itachi once she reached Sound. Her heart began to race at the thought, remembering the last time she saw him. What would Uchiha Itachi do when they met again, she wondered. But the real question was, she pursed her lips, what would Haruno Sakura do? As she was considering her chances Numagori stepped behind her and made a sweeping gesture towards the road.

"I always believed that the lights of the Gattōdantō were otherworldly creatures, which could bewitch those who look at them. Grandmother told me once, that she knew of a man who went in and never came out."

By now Yamaji reached them as well, ready to leave, but upon hearing Numagori's words he waved his hand dismissively.

"Why would he come out on the same part of the road that he went in? I'm sure he's living happily somewhere in the Land of Sound. There is nothing here, Numagori. Just us, and the witness-lights of the past ages."

"When the kitsunes were walking among us?" Sakura butted in curiously.

"When the gods were walking among us, dear Sakura." Yamaji corrected her. "The kitsunes are still here, although not as great in number as they were once."

Sakura and Numagori looked at the monk with wide, sparkling eyes.

"Have you ever met a kitsune, Yamaji-sama?" The tall man asked excitedly.

Yamaji smiled and glanced at Sakura who was looking back at him with curious, innocent eyes. A plan began to take shape in his head about how he could turn her to his side against Itachi when the time came. Yamaji knew, that he could never win her trust, but that didn't mean that he couldn't convince her to do.. certain things for him. In that respect Sakura was just like Itachi; a person blinded by her faith in her own intelligence. For such people kind words had only a reverse effect; making them just even more mistrustful. However Yamaji knew that he could yield such people into total submission once he proved the superiority of his judgement over theirs.

Therefore Yamaji decided to share such information with Sakura that he would never mention in different circumstances. Sakura had to understand how insignificant and ignorant she was in this game against fate. In a struggle where every decision could cost thousands of lives would she dare to undertake the responsibility when there was somebody else who could make choices with much more confidence and ease? Itachi didn't dare, that's why he put up with Yamaji, and the Daimyo was sure that in the end Sakura would make the same decision. The best outcome was their common interest after all.

"To tell the truth a meeting a kitsune moved me to the path of monk hood." he said and smiled humbly.

"Did you get that badge from a kitsune as well?" Sakura asked and pointed to the medal that had a fox graved into. The monk looked down at his necklace and a nostalgic smile appeared on his face.

"_Equivalent trade_ - that is engraved on its other side" he said as he took the medal between his fingers and twirled it gently. "Because I had something that she wanted back; but everything comes with a price, she knew that, too. Thus she promised to grant one wish in exchange.. I need hardly say I couldn't resist her offer..."

"What did you wish for?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Knowledge. I told her to grant me knowledge that would raise me above everybody." Yamaji said seriously, then his eyes became playful again as he raised his medal. "Thereupon she gave me this; then she told me to go to the temple of the kitsunes. ..because there I'd find what I was looking for - and with that she simply vanished!" Yamaji said over-dramatically.

_..That man was a monk of the Kozenji temple.._

Sakura nearly tripped, and only with wide arm gestures, as if she wanted to fly away, could she stop. She heard Itachi's voice so clearly, that for a moment she thought he was standing right behind her.

"I guess nobody could gain knowledge instead of you." Numagori laughed in the background. But for Sakura his voice sounded far away; her eyes were staring into space, seeing only memories from the past.

"You see Numagori, that's absolutely true." Yamaji smiled cheerfully as they were walking forward.

_..I had to escort this man, and then kill him.._

Suddenly Sakura's throat became parched, her hands grabbed the hem of her cloak tightly. Madness.. this was madness..

_..But I couldn't do it, which he most likely knew very well.._

When the recognition slapped her, her breath hitched and her hand covered her mouth in shock.

_..Uchiha Itachi accomplished dozens of A-class missions and failed only one.._

"Sakura-san? Are you all right?" Numagori put a hand on her shoulder. Despite the cold Sakura felt as an icy sweat-drop run down her face. Slowly raising her head she stared at the monk, who looked back at her with unreadable eyes; yet there was an authoritative, deep confidence in their depth. Sakura was about to say something when she felt a slight quiver, a quiet whisper from afar.

"Somebody is coming" she said as her hands clenched into fists. Damn it! Sakura tried to get herself together but something seemed to cloud her mind; she still felt Yamaji's gaze fixed on her back, almost as if he could read her thoughts. Hastily Sakura threw down her backpack and tightened the cloak around herself not to be disturbed by it during the fight..

"Cyclops step back and cover for me if you must. Whoever comes, he's fast."

"How do you know?" Yamaji asked with interest, while he carefully stepped between Numagori and Sakura. The kunoichi glanced at him, then turned away and took a few steps towards where she was expecting the enemy.

"I covered the road with a net of my chakra a mile behind and ahead of us. Unless he can grow wings I'll know exactly where he is" she said through gritted teeth, then knelt and put her hands on the frozen soil - as she had done on the first day when she crossed the gate of the Gattōdantō.

"Where are you?" she whispered as she closed her eyes and tried to imagine the chakra threads running along the road invisibly. She felt the enemy's heartbeat, the noise of his trampling as the frosty leaves cracked under his weight. A chakra thread quivered by each of his steps in small waves, as if a stone was thrown into a still pond. Sakura felt her mind's eye getting close to the intruder while she was pulling back her chakra. Yes, soon she would see him-

"He's here!" Sakura gasped incredulously. How could anybody be that fast?! She pulled out her kunai in a fraction of a moment, when suddenly her eyes widened, her whole body froze.

The man came into sight as quietly as a whisper of the wind, but when he saw Sakura he stopped suddenly. Their eyes met and Sakura tensed up visibly, gripping the kunai tighter in her hands. The man closed his eyes and slowly reached up to remove the wide straw hat that shadowed his face. He didn't move, just stood in the same spot where he stepped out of the trees, looking at them with an unreadable expression.

"Oh Itachi!" Yamaji greeted him with a wide grin. "I was afraid we'd miss each other" he said in a good mood, and took a step forward. "And look! I've even found two new bodyguards!"

Sakura watched as Itachi's eyes travelled from Yamaji to her. She was about to comment on Yamaji's words, when she felt the cold touch of iron on her throat.

"But now that you're here I don't need them anymore, do I? Let's get rid of one, at least!" Yamaji said while his penetrating gaze fixed on Itachi looking for any sign, any small movement that would betray him. Seemingly, however, Itachi wasn't affected by this turn of events, he was just standing like a statue and returned Yamaji's gaze..

Hearing that, Sakura snorted. How on Earth could Yamaji possibly think that he could hurt her with that toy? Had it not been for the treaty of blood, she would have torn his tongue out by now. She was about to free herself roughly from his hold, when she noticed in irritation that Yamaji pushed the knife stronger to her throat.

"I would look out for my head if I were you, my dear. This is a chakra-slicing knife, if you make a wrong move I'll cut your throat and not even your little tricks could help you this time. This stands for you too Numagori! Stay where you are!" shouted Yamaji's confident, authorative voice.

Sakura's eyes widened. She had never heard of chakra-slicing weapons, but she could imagine just what they do. _It's just bluff!_ cried out a little, aggressive voice in her encouraging to fight, but she forced herself to remain motionless. What if it wasn't a bluff? The thought made her nauseous. _He is just an old man! Kill him!_ her primal instincts spurred her on, but instead she just bit her tongue. Yes, Yamaji seemed like an old man.. but he was a man whom Itachi recognised as a leader. One wrong move against him and Itachi would..

The cold sweat gave her goose bumps as she estimated her chances. She glanced up at Itachi, but he was just standing motionless gazing at Yamaji. At first glance he looked unaffected; yet there was an unyielding pride in the depths of his eyes telling Yamaji; _you won't manipulate me!_ Sakura swallowed. Would Itachi abandon her just to prove that? Suddenly her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. What was she thinking?! Itachi was never on her side! As if she had been slapped, a soft sound of pain left her lips. Hearing the noise Itachi glanced at her. Yamaji's eyes flashed.

"But it would be a great loss for such a beautiful, kind lady to die. What do you say, Itachi?" He continued his provocation, voice dripping with sarcasm. "You always detested meaningless deaths after all."

Yamaji watched in satisfaction as Itachi's eyes narrowed. He almost heard the walls of his self-control cracking. But Yamaji hadn't finished yet; Itachi would pay his punishment for trying to keep a secret from him.

"I have an offer" he continued shrewdly. "I'll let her live if you cut off her fingers. We cannot let her go as long as she's a danger to us, can we. Come now do it, or she will die!"

Sakura glanced up at Itachi's motionless form, and as if her body remembered the last time she faced him, her hands began to tremble and her stomach clenched painfully from nervousness. Sakura's eyes widened when she realized that she was looking straight into his Sharingan, which slowly turned from cold crimson to blazing fire. It was terrifying.

Itachi slowly raised his hand.

One small, almost invisible movement of his wrist and a kunai appeared in his hand. Sakura's chakra surged to her arms in order to prepare to break free, but in that very moment Itachi's kunai launched towards them and before Sakura had time to think, her arm shot up and stopped the kunai in the air.

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise, and Sakura's arm dropped in defeat when she realized what had happened.

"See Itachi, this is how a loyal bodyguard should behave." Yamaji laughed out and Sakura closed her eyes. Itachi's kunai had flown so far from her face, that she had to stretch her arm in order to stop it. She _knew_ from the moment Itachi released the kunai, that it was not a threat to her. Since it was not meant for her..

Yamaji must have realized it, too because a satisfied grin appeared on his face. The kunai was meant as a warning to Yamaji but as such, he knew it was an empty threat. The kunai would have flown a safe distance from Yamaji's face, but the treaty of blood kicked in and mobilized Sakura's protective instincts to reach up and stop the weapon before it got close to the monk behind her.

"On the second thought, I think I'll keep her." Yamaji spoke up again, then that annoying little grin appeared on his face again. "No offence, but you've become quite rusty, Itachi. It seems I need someone to watch my back should your hand_ slip_ again."

Sakura gritted her teeth. Yamaji was moving up on her who-to-kill-before-I-die list faster than the speed of light. But the monk wasn't finished yet, and before he stepped away he spoke to her quietly.

"I'm really sorry my dear, but I had to know what Itachi felt for you. If that makes the situation any better, I had no intention of hurting you" he whispered, then left to talk to Numagori as well.

Sakura was just standing on the same spot, staring at the kunai in her hand. She couldn't decide whether she wanted to break down or explode at the moment. Itachi approached her and extended his arm to take the kunai out of hers, but before he could reach his weapon Sakura hid it under her cloak with one swift movement, looking at him defiantly.

Itachi's eyes bore into hers sharply, it was unnerving. With a frown Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but Itachi cut her off.

"Not now." He glanced at Yamaji, who was still talking to Numagori. "Later" he added and with that he turned and walked away until his dark frame was swallowed by the forest.

Author's Note: _Now_ I know Kozuka is a family name in Japan, at the time I've chosen it, I didn't know.. I thought it's a first name. But let me have it, I like the name so much:) Btw I always wrote the names in Japanese-style order: family name first.


	10. The Secret of the Scroll

**Blindfolded**

**Chapter 10  
The Secret of the Scroll**

Every drop that was rolling down slowly from her fingers fell into the freezing water in agony, quietly breaking the heavy, barren silence of solitude. Sakura dipped her hands into the spring-water again to wash away the traces of tears. How miserable, how pathetic..

How much it hurt..

She stayed like that for a long time, just crouching by the lake with hands hanging limply over the calm, icy water - they felt almost numb. She wished her heart would go numb like that - she would dive in head on! But Sakura knew the pain would stay even after her body was swallowed by nothingness. Instead of hope she had only solitude, solitude. Only pain.

Sakura watched the crystal-clear water ripple around her fingers, how the cold sunshine played on the grey stones - she didn't want to go back yet. Over to the camp, back to them. Seeing his face, feeling this longing, being drawn closer with every heartbeat, while at the same time spinning father apart. Everything was in vain..

"I told you not to come after me!"

Itachi's deep, commanding voice came as a start, but she was so tired already.. Slowly she straightened up but didn't turn around, her eyes fixed on the ripples.

"Things don't always happen as we expect them, Itachi."

"That was not a request, but an order!" Thundered Itachi's voice. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Then you are out of luck because I don't take orders from you!" She whirled around furiously, but her words fell harmlessly off the man who towered over her darkly, his face stern, his features menacing as he looked down at her. Sakura swallowed. The sheer force, the destructive power that surrounded him was alarming.

"Then, kunoichi, loyal ninja of Konoha, whose orders brought you here?" Itachi's voice was quiet now, which was even more frightening; his words were sharp, like the sharpest blade.

"Nobody's! ..Nobody's.."

Sakura lowered her eyes, tears stifled her throat. How miserable, how pathetic!

"Then return to Konoha!"

Itachi watched as Sakura crossed her arms and turned her head sideways in defiance, staring at the grey stones at her feet. He knew that she knew the treaty of blood didn't bind her as strongly as before; since Itachi was there to protect Yamaji, Sakura _could_ force herself to leave without feeling as if she had abandoned the person she had sworn to protect.

"This is not your path. This is not your fate. Or did you come here to die? Go home.. and live!"

"No, not until I get answers!" Sakura snapped, and turned her back to him.

In the silence, quiet sadness surfaced in Itachi's eyes and his gaze grew distant as he turned his head towards the sky. Above them grim winter clouds dragged themselves along the grey horizon.

"There is no answer Sakura. No answer.." he said quietly.

Sakura turned around to say something, but Itachi was nowhere. With a deep sigh she sat down by a tree and buried her face in her hands.

After that she must have somehow fallen asleep, because when she opened her eyes again the land was floodlit by the radiating pink shines of the setting sun. Sakura gazed at the sky thoughtfully, trying to get herself together. Now that she had a bit of rest she didn't feel as though she would snap any minute. She would be strong and wouldn't let bitterness to consume her from inside! She would stand up now and with head high she would go back to the camp and face the others. She would show them..!

Finally Sakura got up and left for camp. As she followed her own trail back, her hands carelessly broke off little twigs here and there from the bushes. The Land of Sound was really different, just as Numagori told her when they reached the end of the Gattōdatō. The forest itself wasn't as dense and dark as in other countries; the trees stood farther from each other, letting the sunshine and the mist in, which softly blanketed the forest floor. Sometimes quiet, tinkling sounds could be heard coming from the depths of the forest, as if fairies were playing somewhere; at least Sakura couldn't imagine what else could give out such magical sounds.

Soon she caught sight of their camp and Numagori, who was sitting alone tinkering with some kind of instrument until he noticed her. Then he sprung up happily to greet her, and Sakura smiled back in relief.

"Where are the others?"

Numagori shook his head and sat back by his instrument again. Sakura settled next to him.

"They'll come back soon, that's what they said" he answered sadly and turned towards the kunoichi. "I'm really sorry for what has happened, Sakura-san. If there was anything I could help you with.."

"Thank you, Numagori. I'm just glad that there is a decent person with me.. and please drop the 'san'. By the way.. why are you still here?"

"Well.. to tell the truth.." Numagori fidgeted nervously. Oh how much he wanted to say that he did try to get away, but Yamaji was practically everywhere ("'Oh Numagori, are you packing? Let's pack together!'").He couldn't even relieve himself without being followed ("'Oh I wish there was a proper loo somewhere around here. You wish, too, Numagori?'"). It was really unnerving. But Numagori decided not to reveal these things to Sakura, so he simply answered.

"Yamaji-sama gave his word to help me to deliver the scroll, although it is beyond me why he wants to aid me, I really couldn't refuse him. But you, Sakura.. isn't it too dangerous to travel with us?"

Sakura shrugged and a sad smile crept to her lips.

"Itachi could have killed me more than once - but he seemingly follows Yamaji's orders. Yamaji.. I can only guess how much he knows, but I know what he doesn't know." Sakura said and a little satisfied smirk appeared on her face. Because it was obvious to her now; Sakura knew Yamaji was the leader of Akatsuki, but what Yamaji didn't know is that Sakura was sure Yamaji was also the Daimyo of Honey. Information, that could cost her life. But right now.. "I don't think Yamaji considers me a real threat. After all I'm still alive." Sakura said finally. _And I still have much to find out.._

Silence enveloped them. Sakura stared at the tip of her boots thoughtfully, then glanced up with a big sigh.

"I'm curious why a person like Yamaji would travel so long for a scroll.. which is seemingly of no benefit to him."

They fell silent again. A really bad feeling started to overtake them as they sat side by side thinking about Yamaji. The shadows grew, and they could almost hear Yamaji's footsteps..

"Aren't you hungry?" They almost jumped out of their skin when Yamaji's hand appeared stretching out between their heads, holding a dead rabbit. Then Yamaji stepped forward and sat down facing them. "And what have I interrupted?" He inquired curiously while pulling out his knife.

Sakura turned red in the face and opened her mouth to say something when Numagori hastily stalled her.

"I was tuning my guitar hoping you'd welcome a few chords before dinner."

"What's a chord?" Sakura asked.

"And what is a guitar?" Yamaji added. Numagori was relieved, instead of bickering they had focused on him; he straightened his back and stroked his instrument like a gentle lover.

"I spent several years working in a faraway land across the ocean as a bodyguard for merchants; and for my services I was granted this beautiful guitar." He was speaking in the soft voice that people use when they recalled pleasant memories, and strummed the strings with his thumb. "And that was a chord."

The others listened as the chords linked to shape into a melody, and the music took wing and flew higher and higher as if it wanted to reach the sky. Suddenly a familiar tinkling caught Sakura's ear, and she looked around excitedly - the sound came from nearby. Numagori must have heard it too because he stopped playing and listened with bated breath.

"What was that?" Sakura asked in wonder.

"The trees" answered Yamaji, "You didn't notice the crystals on their branches?"

Sakura frowned; Yamaji's voice didn't sound like he wanted to lecture her, it was almost friendly - all the same she let her mistrust show on her face. Arms crossed she turned up her nose, but ultimately couldn't resist the temptation, and looked up at the trees. And really, even if she had noticed them before she must have thought they were icicles, but looking at them closely their shape was unmistakeably like little crystal leaves hanging in uncountable numbers from the branches.

"The trees grow them by themselves with the help of water." Yamaji continued.

"But why?" Numagori asked mesmerized, and without thinking Sakura turned to look questioningly at Yamaji. The Daimyo smiled.

"So they could talk."

Sakura and Numagori sat enthralled and listened the quiet, tinkling sounds, as if winter himself travelled among the trees with his sleigh-bells. The last rays of the setting sun glistened on the tiny crystals colouring the fresh snow below with countless rainbows.

"It's unbelievable that the trees are so alive" mused Sakura, completely forgetting whom she was talking to. "I wonder what they are talking about."

"Who knows? Itachi could tell probably, with that ability of his. He likes this forest; often comes here when he can."

Mentioning Itachi's name broke the magic and Sakura turned her head away with a frown. Finally, deciding she didn't want to talk anymore, she got up to prepare dinner.

When Sakura turned away Numagori asked carefully. "When will Itachi-san join us?"

_That I would like to know as well_, Yamaji thought wryly, but answered lightly.

"When he wants - or when it's necessary of course."

They didn't talk much while sitting by the cheery campfire waiting for the dinner to be ready. Numagori began playing his guitar again, and as the pleasant melodies filled the little clearing where the camp was set, everybody relaxed. Suddenly they realized that the trees had begun to tinkle again.

"It seems they like your music." Yamaji noted and Numagori's eyes sparkled up.

"Yamaji-sama, I have a great idea!" He cried out and put down his guitar carefully then began to rummage through his backpack. Finally he pulled out a scroll. Or rather, that scroll.

"I'll play them this! It must be really beautiful since it's so valuable" he said cheerfully. Sakura and Yamaji gaped at him.

"Numagori, do you know what's in the scroll?!"

"It happened by accident I swear! Just a few days ago.. I took it out - just to check that it was still the real one, I mean.. Then somehow the ribbon loosened and the seal was already broken... That was when I saw what it was" he explained with a hangdog expression and rolled the scroll out a bit. The others leaned closer, but what they saw made their eyebrows furrow. There were unintelligible symbols painted all over the scroll, as if everything was written in code.

"What on earth is this?" Sakura asked frustrated.

"'The Word of Spiritual Harmony' that's all I can read at the top, the rest is doodle." Yamaji pondered.

"I can read it." Numagori answered. "It's a song."

"The Word of Spiritual Harmony? A song?! Wait a sec.. are we still talking about the same scroll that the Land of Sound required for their support?" Sakura asked incredulously. Yamaji nodded, this was strange indeed.

"Are you sure this is the real one?" He added his own doubts. Instead of answering Numagori placed the scroll down and began playing. He hoped that at least the trees would like his music.

As the first melody struck up Sakura broke into a smile. She couldn't help it; the guitar imitated a little bird telling them that the sun had risen, life had renewed and in its wake nature had awakened. The long-drawn tunes were like light breeze, dancing around the little clearing with their melodies, bringing joy to the travellers who were listening almost in trance. Sakura found herself stomping the rhythm with her feet, and when she looked down she noticed in astonishment, that the snow had melted and green grass was growing under her feet!

Sakura slowly rose up not believing that it could be happening, and watched as the snow vanished and there! meadow flowers were sprouting from the earth, followed by red-spotted mushrooms and colourful buds. Then the little bugs and ants came, and vivid butterflies after them as if the music had brought them into life. Sakura was turning round and round in awe watching as the crystals fell from the trees with soft tinkling sounds, and it seemed ground was sprinkled with pounded sugar as the snow fell from the branches of the trees and buds grew on them. Then the buds got bigger until they blossomed, doing the work of weeks in a few minutes. The music kept resounding, bringing more and more life into the small clearing. Sakura looked with wide eyes at the life starting up in the grass, on the bushes, running up on the trunks of the trees until suddenly her gaze locked with a warm, brown pair of eyes.

Time stopped.

The air felt so thick and heavy that she could barely catch her breath. Everything slowed down.. or lost its importance, who knows. The melody sounded far away now, while the beating of her heart was becoming louder with each moment. They were beautiful; those deep, dark eyes that looked at her and drew her to him gently enveloping her with his darkness, just like that night.. Like a quietly drizzling nightly rain.. didn't demand, didn't rage; just looked at her fondly, as if he was watching something loveable, dear to his heart. Sakura felt herself blush and bit her lower lip to remain still. The man's eyes sparkled up and filled with life like the nature around them.

But the moment was suddenly over when Sakura blinked, and the next, the cold, crimson Sharingan stared back at her emotionlessly. Sakura lowered her gaze unconsciously; she couldn't decide whether it was just the trick of the setting sun that she had seen.

Itachi pushed himself away from the tree where he had viewed the events from, and approached the little group. By the time he reached Sakura's side she was already talking to the others, while gazing around in awe.

"So you are saying that the reason this land is called Sound is because somehow it's.. more sensitive to sounds?"

"Among others." Itachi answered and then picked up the scroll with precise movements. "But even this scroll is.."

All of them looked at the scroll and the many, many little scribblings that swarmed across the paper in the diffused light.

"..remarkable." he finished, then added. "If this scroll has to power to turn winter to spring, then the other three scrolls must be for the other seasons."

"Not a bad idea, Itachi."

"But I can't see how such a scroll could be useful," objected Itachi, "Seemingly the change can be maintained for only as long as the music is played."

"Oh you can benefit from it in many different ways especially if you have all four. Think about it: A sudden spring frost can destroy the fruit harvest that year; however if the trees could be driven to blossom again, then you can redress your losses. That can work on the other way around of course, you would be able to ruin anybody if you wanted to."

Yamaji eyed the scroll speculatively and stroke his chin. "Of course the real question is whether it can work outside of Sound."

"Most likely not." Itachi answered emotionlessly and rolled up the scroll to gave it back to Numagori. Yamaji cast a sideways glance at Itachi.

"Yes, most likely not. How unfortunate" he said still gazing at the scroll. Sakura wanted to snap the scroll out of Numagori's clumsy hands and put it away hastily - instead she just turned away reluctantly to take the rabbits off the spit.

But the thought didn't leave her even while they were eating quietly around the small campfire. Her suspicions about the scroll and Yamaji kept bugging her. _How much was all of this foreplanned_, she wondered. Could the scroll be the reason for the Daimyo's appearance in Rice? True, he acted like he didn't know the nature of the scroll either, but Sakura would have been a fool to give him any more credit than a criminal. Everything could have easily been an act from his part. After all looking back now, Yamaji's presence was too perfectly timed in the inn; as a wise, old monk who was just waiting to be at someone's service. But then again, that was not quite true - Yamaji didn't want to accept the job until - suddenly Sakura's face twisted into a strange grimace when she realized the role she had played on Yamaji's chessboard. But no, that was impossible; it was only accidental that Sakura had chosen that particular inn that night. How could Yamaji have manipulated the events that far?!

On the other hand Yamaji said he had been waiting in that town for a week- most likely for Itachi, who was in Konoha at that time. That thought brought a lump to her throat again; could it be possible, that everything between them was just a mission for Itachi? Sakura looked up at him unthinkingly as if searching for a sign that would disprove that awful, awful unsaid death sentence.

Now that only the soft light of the small campfire lit his face Sakura could almost see Kisame the postman, and she just couldn't believe that everything they went through had been a mere lie. That was impossible! She still remembered the time when she first recognized the loneliness in his eyes. The real, exhausted loneliness coming from the depth of his soul. And then when she saw his desire which softly reached out for her, and she dove into it.

The man whom she remembered was like a deep, black ocean in the land of eternal night. His presence surrounded her with an unwavering tranquillity as if he had always existed as part of Sakura's soul, waiting for her to reach him. When they were laying next to each other and his deep even breathing lulled her to sleep, it was like standing on the coastline of a world that was only theirs, and listening as the waves washed the shore again and again.

Sakura shook her head. No.. it couldn't have been a lie, not a lie - it wasn't true either, she would be foolish to believe so - but it existed. Besides, if Yamaji had known what was going on between them he wouldn't have felt the need to test Itachi. When she remembered what had happened, Sakura couldn't help but glance up again.

Itachi's face was calm now, so different than it had been at that time. At that time he was terrifying, as the heavy, ominous air swirled around him with such a killing anger that it made Sakura shiver just thinking about it. He had looked so cruel and alien. But now, as he was sitting on the other side of the campfire staring at it thoughtfully, the dance of the flames lit his face and his features relaxed, somehow he looked so young and peaceful..

Sakura hitched a breath when realisation hit her like a slap to the face; that in just a scant few days how much she had already gotten used to the idea of Itachi._ I'm going mad.. _! Just a few days ago she abhorred Itachi, the cruel clan killer, even the thought of him kissing her had made her nauseous. And now here she was recalling nostalgic memories of them being together?! Her eyes grew wide as she realized something else: Instead of picturing the half-hidden face of Kisame the postman, she was seeing Itachi in her memories now, as if she always knew whom she was having an affair with.. _I'm fantasizing about him! _Sakura shook her head. No, she must stop this! She glanced up at Itachi again, and when his searching eyes met hers, her heart gave a great thud. Her hands shook from another recognition and she sprung up. For the first time in her life, she was afraid of herself.

Itachi just watched as the darkness swallowed Sakura's frame as she vanished among the trees. He wanted to do something, but he knew he must not.

"Why don't you go after her?" Yamaji tempted him. "Then I could eat your share."

Itachi looked at him darkly, and upon seeing Yamaji's wishful face, he protectively grabbed the last piece of his meat and bit it.

.oOo.

The next morning Sakura woke up with low blood sugar. A damned owl had been hooting all night just above her head- she bet it was on purpose- and only flew away when she got up to hurl something at him. She got out of her sleeping-bag grumbling, went to the lake grumpy and grunted when upon arriving back at the camp she smelled the spicy smell of tea. She threw herself down carelessly and looked at the pan, where the eggs were sizzling happily, with killing intent. Next to her sat Yamaji, holding a cup out to the shinobi on his right. Itachi poured the tea, watching as the hot liquid filled the glazed mug, and remarked.

"We still have some tea if somebody wants."

Yamaji blinked at Itachi and turned to his other neighbour.

"Sakura, Itachi is asking whether you'd like some tea."

"Well I don't want," replied the kunoichi grumpily, "and I'm not hungry either, so if somebody wants a few extra eggs, go ahead."

Yamaji gazed at the kunoichi sheepishly, then turned to his right again.

"Sakura wants to give you her breakfast, Itachi." Yamaji watched in amusement as Itachi's eye twitched in irritation, and waited curiously for his reply.

"It is foolish to endanger one's survival out of childish stubbornness!"

Sakura stared at Itachi furiously, but before she could have retorted Yamaji reached for her hand and pressed his mug into her palm.

"Itachi is saying that he's worried about you. And Yamaji is saying that he is tired of this mediator role!" The Daimyo rolled his eyes and stood up to leave. Sakura grabbed her chopsticks and viciously speared an egg while sulking, then after stuffing it into her mouth she jumped up and hastily went away. Itachi watched her back as she left, and a soft smile appeared on his face. Numagori stared at him in awe.

"Itachi-san" he spoke up. "There is a saying in my home, the Land of Rice, that we never know whether the sun will rise tomorrow as well."

Itachi slowly turned his gaze towards him, and Numagori's wide smile was suddenly nailed on his face.

"Which me-means that everything we know about tomorrow is a mere assumption! Maybe things will happen as we expect them, but maybe completely differently! We should never give up hoping."

"Maybe" the shinobi replied. "Tea?"

"Yes, thank you" the tall man stuttered. Then he spoke up again after a while. "What will happen when we finish this mission?"

"You will join the Akatsuki." Itachi answered emotionlessly, and Numagori's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Itachi glanced at him lightly. "Maybe. Maybe not. We should never give up hoping."

That morning upset Numagori's stomach so badly, that he was still in shock after half day of travelling towards the Land of Sound. The sky was clear, it wasn't freezing either as they walked along the slightly trodden path, as if even winter held back his frosty winds so they could reach their destination faster. Sakura stayed close to Numagori, and kept an eye on Yamaji's every move, who was just walking beside them cheerfully. Itachi on the other hand couldn't be detected; sometimes he went forwards to scout the land, sometimes he stayed behind to hide the traces of their passing. They would reach the capital of Sound the next evening, he calculated.

When another day was over and the sun was about to retire, they stopped to set up the camp again, and Sakura quietly slipped away. She roamed about for a while not knowing what she wanted, questioning the meaning of the whole situation. She was tired of her companions, who just made her feel even more lonely than before; she was tired of this forest, of the naked, black trees, it felt like she had been walking in a cemetery for days. That was probably the reason why her absent-minded steps led her out of the forest, and soon she found herself by a small stream, which ran out of a nearby cave.

Sakura watched with interest as the water of the stream surged along, leaving puffy clouds of steam after itself. _Ah a hot-spring! I must have used up a weeks worth of luck to find this one_, she mused happily; she really desperately could use a hot bath right now. Sakura stepped on the waters surface and headed to the cave, hoping she would find a hollow where she could spread herself comfortably.

As she travelled deeper following the course of the stream backwards, the cave became darker and more steamy, and was filled with the soft echoes of the water droplets. The light wriggled playfully on the roof of the cave as it was thrown back from the black surface of the water, in places sliding on the slippery drip stones or dissolving in the shady corners. A cold breeze coming from the depth of the cave caressed Sakura's face gently, tempting to be followed; and when she did so, her breath caught in her throat.

The chamber that she entered was circular, like an old shrine; its stone-walls stood so humbly yet so firmly on the ground, as if they were created to embrace those who stepped between them. Part of the roof had collapsed, and when Sakura stepped closer to the hole to look up at the sky, a few swirling snowflakes signalled that it had begun snowing outside. The chamber was filled by the deep sound of falling water-drops, sounds that were coming from somewhere inside - they were strange, somehow familiar, like a reflection in a mirror, like echoes of the heart.

Sorrow. It was the sound of sorrow, sighing quietly but crying inside.

Loneliness. It was the sound of loneliness, whispering instead of screaming out how miserable, how pathetic!

Sakura sadly stroked the wet walls with her fingers, while the sounds changed, becoming sometimes bitter, sometimes more sorrowful, slowly pulsating as the ancient magic brought them to life. Her head sank; she didn't look up, not even when the sound of steps stirred up this mystical place. She knew who came anyway.

"If you came here to send me home, then you came in vain."

Itachi entered the chamber, and in his wake the rhythm of the melody quickened, as if driven by heartbeat.

"Then," he stepped closer, "are you ready to join the forces of darkness?"

Sakura's lips turned into a sad smile and she slowly turned to face Itachi. As he approached her the play of the shadows hid his sharp features; he looked like he had just stepped out from her memories.

_..I wish you were someone else.. _

"Still that vampire movie.." she sighed softly and looked at the ground. _You still remember..?_

She heard the hollow echo of his steps come closer, then stop. Sakura swallowed nervously. Itachi reached out for her slowly, probably to touch her - but she turned her head away.

_Because things are not that simple anymore._

As if he had realized that too, Itachi's eyes grew cold and hard, and he let his hand fall. The rhythm of the music changed as well - it became slower, descending, as if benumbing finality seeped through its rhythm.

"What is this sound?" Sakura asked as she glanced up. Itachi studied her with a strange light in his eyes - as if trying to solve a riddle he couldn't comprehend.

"The voice of the heart" he replied in a hollow voice, and the music changed immediately in response, as if the heart suddenly realized just how _audible_ it was.

"Sounds of fear" Itachi continued quietly. "Sounds of doubt. It was a mistake for you to come here."

_..Because now I know how you feel.._

_..Because now you know how I feel.._

Sakura turned towards Itachi openly, and in that moment she looked so naive and fragile... Suddenly Itachi felt compelled to shatter this sinful innocence.

"Is there any good in you?" Sakura asked, her voice hesitating. "Or was everything.. a lie?"

Before Sakura could turn away again, Itachi reached out and touched her chin, stroking her jaw up to the soft skin of her nape. He watched as the misty sunshine played among her unruly, silky locks.

"Could you turn your back on Konoha for the answer?" he asked softly.

Sakura's eyes widened, her whole body froze. The question caught her off guard, and she didn't even realize that Itachi's other hand had sneaked out and pulled her close to him. Itachi leaned closer, his breath hot on her cold skin.

"..Whom would you choose then? If I told you what you want to hear.. what would you do then?"

As if she had been slapped on the face, life came back to her limbs immediately. Sakura wrenched herself from Itachi's arms and staggered backwards. There was a lump in her throat and she felt the familiar stinging in her eyes..

"I didn't come for this! I came for the past!" She said, breathing hard.

"Return to Konoha. It will be better for everyone."

Sakura shook her head. With the back of her hand she reached up hastily to smear away a sorrow-drop that had escaped her self-control, and when she looked up again a resolved fire flared up in her eyes.

"Tell me what happened! Why did you kill them?!"

"Why don't you understand what I'm offering you?! Why don't you comprehend the danger you brought on yourself by coming here?! Go home!"

"No, not until I learn the answ-"

"Face the facts, Sakura!" Itachi's howling voice filled the chamber of the cave. "You are only here because you want me to say what you want to hear!"

"That's not true, just an empty excuse!" Sakura cried out desperately. "I only want to hear the truth!"

Because she was sure there must have been some kind of reason...!

"You still hope, even now..?" Itachi asked in a hollow voice. "That I'd say everything was only a nightmare, that you didn't make a mistake when you trusted me?" His words fueled the bitter melody in the background. "You only came for yourself."

Sakura stamped in outrage "Lies, lies! I only seek justice! After every death you're to be blamed for!"

"Justice?!" Itachi laughed out. "That word still holds a meaning for you?! How many have you murdered Sakura? How did it feel to hold the gold you got for their deaths!?"

Sakura stared at him incredulously as if not understanding what he was saying. "That's different!" she exclaimed so heatedly that her face turned red. Itachi stepped closer to her.

"What's the difference? That you did it for money, or that you did it on an order?" Itachi took another step forward, his voice was deep and cutting. Sakura didn't want to back down, but Itachi looked more and more threatening with every passing moment as he towered over her, that she instinctively stepped backwards.

"The difference is that I'm not a traitor!" She yelled, but as soon as the words left her mouth she knew she had made a grave mistake. It's common sense after all not to call someone a murderer especially if it was true, or not to call a traitor.. traitor. She was about to reach back to feel the wall of the cave for a possible way of escape, when Itachi appeared right before her and raised her face with his hand.

"Yes. I've become a traitor. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He asked coldly; his eyes were so penetrating that Sakura felt them piercing to her bones. Itachi's grip on her chin tightened. "Possibly, you even want to know how they died?"

And then shadows began to swirl in his black irises, and grew bigger and faster until it became a vortex of rushing power drawing her in so roughly, so relentlessly that Sakura felt as if her soul was about to be torn out by the darkness that lay in the depth of the crimson eyes. At the same time a strange, enticing voice vibrated in the background like a high, repeating noise at the threshold of her hearing.

"Mangekyō Sharingan." Sakura whispered in a faint voice, but then she steeled herself to tear her gaze away. Even the realization was frightening, just how powerful it could have been had Itachi seriously wanted to use it on her.

"Yes. Mangekyō Sharingan. It measures you and if you are weak in mind then it kills you. This is how they died, choked by their own corruption, yes.. I killed them all, and I did not regret my choice. And I will kill anybody who stands in my way!"

Sakura stared at Itachi, his emotionless face, his cruel eyes, and she knew that they had never seen nor shown mercy... And at that moment she didn't feel anything but pure hatred for him. She tore herself away from Itachi's touch.

"You're heartless!" She cried out. Unable to bear his presence any longer, she ran out of the cave, away from him.

When Itachi was left alone, for a long time he just stood and listened to the agitated music of the cave.

"I wish.." he began as he looked up at the opening where the sunlight came in. The words softly fell from his lips, as if they were nothing more than a dying whisper. "I wish I were."

.oOo.

A young man entered the inn with confident steps, then took off his coat and shook his hair.

"What rain!" He complained to no one particular, then looked up openly with almost cheerful eyes. People regarded him suspiciously, but since he didn't see a familiar face, he just shrugged it off and went to the counter.

"Hey, old man! Have you seen a pink-haired kunoichi recently?" He asked with a big voice and waved a worn picture in front of the innkeeper's eyes, who just snorted.

"And if I have?"

A demonic smile crossed the young man's face, who then reached for his pocket and threw a stuffed frog purse onto the counter.

"Do go on!"

* * *

Author's Note: as you know this story is an AU, I've already changed many things (basically I ignore Shippuuden) and with this chapter the nature of Mangekyō Sharingan was altered a little as well.


	11. The Battle of Minds

**Chapter 11  
The Battle of Minds**

Sakura clattered through the forest furiously, her temper raged, and clashed inside filling her limbs with so much tension that she was unable to properly bend them. She gritted her teeth as her jaw tensed; oh how furious she was! She cursed herself!

_You are weak, Sakura! You haven't changed at all!_

She worked so hard to become strong. She suffered so much to forget Sasuke and stand on her own! ..And is this how much she had improved, how much she had changed?! She was just the same, the same old, naïve little Sakura!

Her legs slid out from under her and she flopped down by a stump. Who knows how long she had been sitting there, a vacant look on her face, watching as the shadows of the trees crept farther little by little in the last rays of the dying sun. Slowly she let her head fall backwards and watched as the night finally swallowed the grey puffs of the clouds in the dark blue sky. Everything was so quiet and desolate, as if even the forest would have abandoned her.

With a deep sigh Sakura stood up again and slowly made her way back to the camp, with only the pale light of the dispirited stars showing her the way. At places the bony twigs of the naked brushes caught her coat, as if they didn't want to let her go back - but she had to, didn't matter how much she hated it. Judging from the stars it was after midnight already, and it was better not to leave Numagori alone any longer. As Sakura approached the camp it was his voice that she caught sound of.

"..so you can imagine Yamaji-sama what a scandal there was. Ever since when an honorable guest comes to the castle we always offer him the east wing instead of the west."

Sakura snorted while massaging her temple. She might have known that Numagori wouldn't be able to resist rambling on. Yamaji must have been all ears. She already felt a headache coming.

"It is a wholesome story, that is for sure. I suppose there were no complains after that!"

"No more, we made sure of that! Ah I'm going to win, Yamaji-sama!"

Numagori's last sentence perked up Sakura's interest. Then Yamaji's merry laugh drifted towards her.

"Hold your fire, Numagori! While is true that if you reinforce your southern stronghold with fire you'll be able to destroy my iron mines in the west, but if you don't do something with the barrage I'm building in the north, you'll loose that stronghold of yours during the next round."

"Oh I see.. but I believe you have no more water element cards for that barrage, Yamaji-sama, so I-" at that moment Sakura stepped into the clearing and the two men looked up at her in surprise. Both of them were sitting comfortably by the warm fire, with colorful cards in their hands and steaming tea by their legs. Sakura gave an irritated noise. She couldn't believe they were having such a good time while she was dying inside!

"Good evening Sakura!" Numagori greeted her kindly. Then as he looked at her closely a worried look crossed his face. "Is there something wrong?"

Ignoring his question Sakura pursed her lips and looked around, but Itachi was nowhere to be seen. That was not surprising; he didn't stay with them often, and after such an incident Sakura was sure she wouldn't see him for days.

Which was good! She didn't care anyway! Bitter anger rose from the pit of her stomach again, and her eyes sparkled up. She shouldn't!

"Sakura?" Numagori asked again gently.

"Just the usual." Sakura bit out. How could Numagori think that she would say anything in front of Yamaji?! Yet Yamaji didn't feel bothered at all, and while turning his inquiring eyes at her he spoke up lightly.

"Then I take you didn't find the answers to your questions again."

Sakura gave him a withering look and spat out with venom. "I just wish I knew why Itachi follows you!"

Yamaji's lips curled up to a confident smile. "I would like to say to simply trust Itachi's judgment, but I'm afraid that answer wouldn't convince you."

Sakura snorted. "Of course not. That man massacred his own clan!"

Yamaji nodded, then calmly brought his mug to his lips and took a sip. "You see, my dear, that is why you didn't get answers for your questions," he said while pointing at her with his cards in his hand. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"If you had already decided that he's a heartless monster, then why do you ask questions? You should only ask if the answer you get would make a difference."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, to bite back a remark, but no voice came out of her throat. Absurd! Totally absurd!

_..Could you turn your back on Konoha for the answer?.._

_No!_ Sakura shook her head, as if she could free herself from the memory of Itachi's whispering voice. _Empty words didn't change the facts! Only the crimes, only they mattered!_ Sakura averted her gaze from the leader and stared into the flames.

Yamaji observed her through his half-lidded eyes, then his gaze fell to the cards in his hand. Which card should he play out now, he wondered. Then his gaze flickered to Sakura's face once more. He could already see how the seeds of doubt he had planted were beginning to take root in her mind. That was good; it would have been most unsuitable for him if Sakura had been convinced of Itachi's guilt. No.. her uncertainty served his purposes the best, since there was nothing easier than bending an uncertain mind in the right direction – and Sakura had a special role to play in his plans. With that in mind Yamaji raised a card.

"Oh, I almost forgot. It's my turn now," he said in a cheerful voice and flipped the card. Numagori gave a suffocating sound.

"How?! I thought you have no more water element-"

"A mere assumption," cut in Yamaji while picking up Numagori's stronghold card.

"No-no it wasn't!" Numarogi replied hastily. "In the previous round Yamaji-sama you could have protected your last well with that water element card instead of loosing it! That was self-destruction! So I thought that, that-"

Yamaji looked at Numagori in amusement. "As I said, a mere assumption. You didn't consider the possibility, that I may have lost that well on purpose. Assumptions, my friend, can be highly dangerous. They can easily mislead you," he glanced at Sakura "and once you believe in them you step on a path that can take you far away from the truth," he said slowly tasting each word. Then his voice changed to almost nostalgic. "Long time ago I lived among people who easily judged and condemned others based on assumptions while they didn't see further, than appearances and didn't know more, than scattered shadows of the truth... Yet I'm here, and they are all dead."

Sakura seemingly ignored Yamaji and kept gazing at the campfire, but he knew very well that she was listening intently. So he gave a winning smile to Numagori. "And I won! Take a bit of friendly advice from me, Numagori; always be on your guard. Because power loves people who base their decisions on mere assumptions - they are the easiest to manipulate."

That was too much for Sakura. Her eyes sparkled up as she looked at Yamaji angrily. "What about the facts? What about the crimes?!! Words can easily manipulate the truth – but they don't change the facts!"

"Well, that is true. But," Yamaji began thoughtfully as he massaged his chin. There was no trace of his previous cheerfulness in his voice anymore. "Imagine, for example, that on a mission your best friend gets poisoned. He is in unbearable pain which rapidly eats him inside out, and you know there is no help for him. You know he will die. Whether his death will be fast and painless depends on you."

There was a stunned silence. Sakura's palms began to sweat, her stomach clenched at Yamaji's words.

"All he wants is deliverance. Will you give it to him? Will you help him? Will you.._ kill _him?" Yamaji continued. "Well, that is a sad story, but quite ordinary so far. The real problem comes after that. Imagine that by the time help comes no poison can be traced in the body anymore. The only fact that remains is that you have killed."

The dark, freezing night slowly crept into their camp following Yamaji's words. He supported his chin with the cup of his hand, and then gazed into the fire. As his grey eyes reflected the dancing lights for a moment it seemed as if the flames were flickering _in_ his eyes, which were watching the world through their opalescent glass. Then after a few moments he lifted his penetrating gaze at Sakura and added.

"Sometimes facts are even more dangerous, than assumptions. Especially if those facts are only scattered parts of the truth."

"Telling ghost stories again, Yamaji?" A deep voice came suddenly from the darkness almost giving Numagori a heart attack. Sakura's face reddened, her rigid back couldn't hide the fact that she was taken by surprise. Even Yamaji needed a few moments before he found his voice.

"Oh I was just in a philosophic mood tonight," he said lightly while turning back to look at Itachi. Sakura found a suspiciously dirty spot on her boots and bent down to inspect it closely. Her hair softly fell over her face shadowing her hardened gaze, masking her thinned lips and hiding her confused thoughts.

Itachi's steps were like the heavy, chilly breeze after rain as he approached their camp. Reaching the fire he unclasped his coat and took it off. "Sleep now." he said "We had a long day."

Looking closely now Yamaji realized how tired Itachi looked. An outsider might have not spotted the signs, but to Yamaji, who had known Itachi since he was a teenager, it was obvious. It wasn't the way he took off his shirt, or the way his hair hung around his face as he inspected an old, but reopened wound on his bicep. No, it was in his eyes - it was that tired resignation that Yamaji recognized.

Sakura looked up to bite back a sarcastic remark about _her_ sleeping while _that_ murderer was awake, but she was cut off before she could open her mouth.

"I take the first guard. Yours will be the second," Itachi said firmly without looking up. For a moment he stopped cleaning the wound as if to decide whether to say something else; then he added quietly. "I've guarded you when you were a blink away from death. Sleep peacefully tonight."

Sakura averted her gaze from Itachi's muscular chest and looked down to the frozen ground. She hadn't forgotten it.. how could she? That this heartless man who betrayed Konoha, who murdered without regret..

..also saved her life.

And then they became lovers.

Her gaze slowly travelled back along his naked arm, to the smeared blood, to the angry wound..

.._I could heal that wound._

No, she hated him! The traitor who did nothing but destroy and kill! Everything was his fault, every death, every lie! She hated him more, than anyone, she-

..She wanted to heal that wound. Her palms itched to be placed on his warm skin, to feel the power pulsating under her touch, she longed to feel him again.

_No!_ Sakura shook her head. She shouldn't heal the wound, quite the opposite! She should thrust a kunai in there so it could hurt a bit more!

Shaking her head Sakura stood up and walked over her sleeping bag while her mind whirled with thousand thoughts. Yamaji said she should only ask questions if Itachi's answer had made a difference. But could there be anything that could clear him? Even assuming that was bordering on trying to find an excuse to forgive him. And that was a very dangerous path to take – it was too tempting.

But.. could it be? Could it be that Yamaji was telling the truth about Itachi's best friend Uchiha Shisui? It was never cleared who killed him, but Itachi was the first on the list of suspects. Sakura has heard of poisons which could be absorbed very fast and left no trace behind, but such poison was very rare to get and was probably more expensive, than the lives of dozen aristocrats. Who would waste such a poison on a nobody ninja?

Unless he was the target of course.

But who could afford such a poison _and_ target a nobody ninja such as Shisui? Of course it was not impossible, that they were targeting Itachi but missed.

Sakura gave a deep sigh and closed her eyes. There were too many unknown factors, too many unanswered questions.. others' dark secrets..

She froze as the memories of the last mountain days surfaced in her mind.

_..He told me secrets. Others' dark secrets.. and after you know them, nothing will be the same as before. _

Those words suddenly held a new meaning for Sakura, and the more she thought about them, the more she didn't find it impossible that Itachi had learned something from Yamaji that changed his life forever.

_..Especially when they realize, that you've learnt them_.

Her flickering thoughts continued to linger on the past when she was already half asleep. Then as sleep claimed her she dreamed about stern mountains, freezing cold, his warm touch, his love..

'He is not a heartless monster,' Yamaji's voice spoke up calmly.

_I'm not a heartless monster!_

_I'm not a cold-blooded murderer!_

_Accept me!_

Sakura's eyes suddenly shot open and she automatically sat up halting only a breath away from Itachi's face. He let go of her arm and straightened, looking down at her with his emotionless Sharingan eyes.

"It's your turn," he said briefly, then turned away and left the camp soundlessly.

_It was only a dream_, Sakura tried to calm her racing pulse. _Only a dream_.. she blinked a few more, then shook her head.

Her guard was quiet and uneventful. Itachi didn't sleep in the camp, which was quite ironic in Sakura's opinion. She used her spare time to tidy up her bag and check out the protection circle Itachi had put around Yamaji. Just from a distance, of course. It was obvious that touching the circle would alert Itachi immediately.

A few hours later nature began to slowly awaken; the first rays of dawn sheepishly pushed their way through the dense, but naked canopy of the forest. In that diffused light everything looked so dim and slow as if the last fuzzes of dreams were still lingering around.

Sakura yawned and glanced around. Yamaji had woken up already and was nowhere to be seen, and Numagori was sitting a few meters away being engrossed with rummaging in his bag. Itachi had come back, and was kneeling above what was left of yesterday's campfire, clearing away the unused barks with precise movements.

Finishing this he stood up and took a few steps to pick up his cloak. Sakura stared at his long, graceful fingers as they smoothed the black material, and then with a small, almost invisible motion they set the inner hooks one after the other into their place. She noticed how nicely shaped his nail were, which the black nail polish just emphasized even more; it was hard to believe, that these fine hands could tear through her skin and rip out her heart any time.

By the time Yamaji came back to the camp Sakura and Numagori were waiting for him, ready to leave. Itachi, not long after he had finished clearing away the remains of the camp, vanished in the dawn mist and didn't join the small group again during the day. Their travel was uneventful and quiet apart from the small break they took when they stopped for lunch, and by the late afternoon, when the forest finally started to thin out, in the light of the sinking sun they beheld the capital of Sound.

Halting Sakura examined the settlement, which lay esconsed in the valley and up the neighbouring hills. The Daimyo's castle and the noble mansions stood proudly in the heart of the valley, while the outlaying part of the city crept up the surrounding hills, as if only to look at what was happening below on the stage of the noble families. However right now the usually peaceful city was sunk in total chaos and Sakura's eyes narrowed when she realized the reason: One of the central castles was on fire!

"That is why I am _always_ saying never build a crowded inner town because that is exactly what is going to happen: If one of the inner buildings bursts into flame, all of them will catch fire," Yamaji chided to no one in particular.

"What a disaster! I hope nobody died!" Numagori cried out when he caught sight of the city. "What shall we do now?"

"I'll go take a look. I want to know what happened," Sakura said while she loosened her kunai holders, then she turned back. "You can stay here and wait till Itachi comes back who knows when, or you can come with me."

The two man nodded and followed Sakura, who proceeded with dynamic steps through the crowd when they reached the city gate. At first glance people appeared to be running around in panic, but on closer inspection it seemed the whole city took part in the aversion of the catastrophe. Sakura swiftly turned into a back-alley in order to leave the main street behind when something caught her attention. It was nothing, really. Yet when she stepped closer to inspect the wall of the house and her fingers stroke over the rough surface, some kind of strange tingle run through her finger pad.

"There are ninjas in the city," she said quietly. The chakra prints were concealed almost perfectly.. almost. She gestured for them to follow her. From then on they proceeded more slowly among the back-streets, where the uproar of the main street could barely be heard. The weakening rays of the setting sun didn't reach them either, and as the shadows thickened, it felt as if the houses echoed the noise of their steps.

Suddenly Sakura stopped in a crossroad, and stared wide-eyed in a direction.

"Sakura?" Numagori whispered when the kunoichi didn't move. "Is there something wrong?"

"What can you see over there?" She asked back hoarsely.

"A dark blind alley with an unattractively high wall at the end.. You couldn't possibly think that such an old man as me-"

The words stuck in Yamaji's throat when Sakura walked to the wall and put her arm through it. Then she pulled back as if nothing had happened.

"This is a special Konoha genjutsu," Sakura murmured, her voice suddenly nervous. Only those could recognize that jutsu who were taught how to make it. It was useful if someone wanted to hide something so that only the teammates would see it.

Silence enveloped them as Sakura turned back and looked at Yamaji, her thoughts swiftly taking an interesting turn. Actually help might be just an arm away, yes.. and she was standing there with the leader of Akatsuki! She watched as Yamaji's eyes sparkled up cheerfully, almost challenging: _D__o it_! How tempting the thought was! And help was so close, yet so impossibly far away.. damned treaty of blood! Sakura shook her head.

"One day you'll go to hell, Yamaji..." she grumbled stepping away the wall and choosing another other back-street towards the castle.

As the road led them closer to the castle a thin but dark smoke descended on them, and the stifling smell of burning wood filled the air. Sakura stopped and turned to the others.

"I'll go and take a look around. You stay here, and I'll hide your presence with a genjutsu."

After doing the jutsu Sakura disappeared just to materialize on the nearest rooftop. Slowly crawling to its edge she took a better look at the palace. The building was a giant compared to the Konoha buildings, with its many floors and wide, red roofs that decorated the edge on each level. Even now, when it was slowly being devoured by the fire it looked impressive, being so high as if it wanted to reach heaven in the sky. It must have taken years to build that palace – maybe even a decade – yet it ended up hovering over the city like a black, fiery demon, bringing death to everything near.

Then Sakura turned her eyes towards the huge square filled by the swarming crowd that tried to extinguish the fire. Their voices were drowned out by the loud crackling of the burning wood, but she could make out their fearful yet determined faces. Then a familiar face caught the corner of her eye for a second. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Ibiki Morino!" she whispered and her heart-pace quickened. After the passageway she expected Konoha ninjas of course, but definitely not such a.. big gun as Ibiki. Her eyes traveled back to the burning palace. _Could it be..?_ Sakura shook her head. At the moment the most pressing matter was what she should do with Ibiki; her presence might endanger their mission and whatever it was, Sakura was sure she didn't want Yamaji to know about it. On the other hand ignorance was more dangerous, without knowing what was going on how could she know what to do next?

After a few seconds of contemplation Sakura slid down from the roof into another side street. She decided to follow Ibiki to the square and see if she could learn anything there from the people, and even trace Ibiki if it was possible. She already saw the crowd at the end of the street, when suddenly she felt a tug on her right arm as somebody pulled her into a dark alley. A hand covered her mouth tightly, and the other circled her waist from behind and pressed her between the wall and his body.

"Don't be foolish, Sakura." Itachi said quietly. "If you go there now Ibiki will drag you back to Konoha by your hair." His warm hand slid from her mouth and settled next to hers where she was supporting herself on the wall.

Sakura glanced down at the hand which gripped her waist to keep her in place. "Now you don't want me to go back anymore?" She asked dryly, and was about to shake Itachi off and step away, when he suddenly thrust all his body weight forward and squeezed her to the wall forcefully.

"Brave words, kunoichi," he whispered as he slowly lowered his head until his lips were hovering above her ear. "Do you want me to change my mind?" His hot breath fanned over her sensitive skin, "..to say that I will never let you go?!"

Sakura's heart began to race at his words. His hand gripped hers hard to prevent her from using strength to get free. How dare he! Sakura raised her leg to kick backwards.

"You arrogant bast- ah!" the air was squeezed out of her lungs with a moan as Itachi shoved her to the wall with his full force as if he wanted to press her _into_ it.

"Take a deep breath!" he ordered and before Sakura could utter a confused _What?_ He whispered a few words and pushed her through the wall.

Sakura coughed while staggering forward when they came out of the other side of the wall into an empty house. Then she wheeled around furiously.

"You..!"

She was spitting fire from outrage. Her breath came heavily, and her eyes were sparkling with anger. Other men would have run away by now knowing her temper, but Itachi was seemingly unaffected. He was about to say something when a little movement of a pink tongue caught his eyes and brought his attention, everything else forgotten, to her now wet lips.

When Sakura looked up ready to explode, the words died on her lips at the sight of predatory hunger in Itachi's eyes. Blood rushed to her face making her almost dizzy, and she unconsciously lowered her eyes to hide from his intense gaze. She shouldn't allow this! She had to remember who he was! But when their eyes met again her mind went dumbly blank.

Seeing her blush, Itachi's eyes flared up and filled with life, her closeness was so alluring that he found himself taking a step forward. He wanted to taste her again, to feel her again – she was the constant reminder of what he couldn't have. And there, her chest was heaving faster now, her plump lips parted invitingly while her eyes watched him almost challengingly. It was so easy to get lost under her spell, to loose self-control, to think of nothing else, than-

Itachi tore his eyes away and went to the window. No.. hope was only for fools.

"It seems Orochimaru's reinforcements have arrived," he noted "The hunt must have begun."

"What hunt?" Everything else momentarily forgotten, Sakura hurried to the window. Outside while the crowd were swarming in the square more and more ninjas appeared on the rooftops. Not trying to hide, they were standing tall with folded arms and the familiar rope around their waist, inspecting the crowd below them.

Itachi pointed at the burning castle across the square. "Hunt for the Scrolls of Seasons – that were kept over there."

"Ibiki!" Sakura whispered leaning away from the window. "They must have stolen the scrolls! But why would we want them?"

Itachi glanced at her before his gaze shifted back to the outer events. "For commission probably. Every Daimyo has enemies in his court. They must have realized the scrolls would give him too much power and hired Konoha to steal them."

"Or to destroy them."

Itachi shook his head. "Possible, but not probable. Nobody would waste such a power deliberately," he said while looking around the little house. "It's too dangerous to stay in this city. We have to leave immediately. Up the stairs!"

Since there was no back door or window facing the alley where they came from, they had to run up the stairs and climb out of the window which Sakura was grateful for – she really didn't want to experience Itachi's through-the-wall trick again – or maybe she did want to, a little bit. But she couldn't admit that, not even to herself.

"Have you seen the passage that Ibiki hid? We could use that to get out of the city faster," Sakura suggested as they run.

Itachi thought about it, then shook his head. "The risk is too high."

Itachi brought his hands together, then after a little movement of his fingers a kunai flashed between his palms. Sakura watched with interest as he murmured something and the kunai sparked up with blue color. Then he gripped it with one hand and hurled it onto the middle of the road before them. As the kunai lodged deeply into the ground it melted into a puddle.

"An alarm-guard!" Sakura excaimed in amazement. She had only heard about that special jutsu of the Mist, but this was the first time she saw it done. With the help of the alarm-guard the hunter -or the hunted- was able to tell when the enemy crossed the selected area without being detected. Itachi must have copied Kisame's jutsu, Sakura thought.

Itachi only gestured impatiently, and Sakura hastily run after him. First her steps were stomping stiffly on the cold ground then as she set the peace faster and faster pumping more chakra to her legs her strides/jumps became longer until she almost looked like flying. They were moving soundlessly, like two shadows, behind them the flames painted the sky bloody red and the black smoke of the collapsing palace was slowly rolling forward.

When they found Yamaji and Numagori they were sitting on barrels with a bored expression on their face.

"The city is overrun by Sound ninjas. We have to leave immediately," Itachi said briefly while watching Sakura as she lifted the genjustu and then helped her hiding their trace.

"Which way should we go?" Yamaji asked calmly. Itachi turned to the leader.

"Where we came from. The ninjas entered from the north road and began surrounding the city from east."

As they strolled down the alleys Sakura sometimes halted upon hearing a little noise from here and there. Itachi, too, turned his head left and right in order to keep an eye on the rooftops. They didn't know how much the ninjas proceeded into the heart of the city or how much time was gained while they secured the main square. Sakura swallowed nervously. She was already on the black list of Orochimaru – if she was discovered, Sound would know Konoha was behind the theft – and that would mean the end of her career as well as a possible war with Konoha. She reached up to sweep away the little sweat drops from her forehead and anxiously recalled the way back to the western gate – soon they would run out of the quiet, shaded back alleys into the busy cavalcade of the broad main road – just under the scrutinizing eyes of the Sound ninjas...

"They're here," Itachi suddenly spoke up as a quiver went through his alarm-guard. "Seven."

"We cannot get into fight," Yamaji warned him seriously. "We must avoid them at all price!"

"Once we reach the main road we can mingle in the crowd," Sakura said trying not to show how nervous she was. Although If the Sound ninjas had just crossed Itachi's alarm-guard that meant they might escape in time.

"Henge!" thundered Itachi's deep voice all the sudden, and once the smoke of the justu dissipated a familiar stranger stood before them. The Akatsuki coat was replaced by a dark blue kimono that was simple in style, but as it hung from his broad shoulders stressing out his muscular chest he looked like a proud, young aristocrat. _No, more than that_, Sakura mused. There was something in his controlled stance or the way he moved so precisely that sceamed danger. _He would never be able to deny that he is a warrior,_ she thought. Her eyes traveled to his neck which was usually hidden behind the Akatsuki coat, but which was now deliciously exposed. The hem of his kimono was also only a little looser than it should, revealing a bit more skin. His muscles tensed as he carefully shifted his weapons in place, then he reached up to remove the ex-Konoha headband from his forehead. His raven hair fall fell into his eyes then was caught by the wind. which became stronger as the dark clouds began to gather on the sky. He lowered his gaze and Sakura watched with fascination as his Sharingan slowly, almost reluctantly drew back and with that as if he ceased to be shielded, his eyes no longer hold anger or hatred, only mirrored her eyes.

Then Sakura, too, raised her arms and cried out. "Henge!"

Yamaji gave an appreciating look at Sakura. The color of her kimono was in harmony with Itachi's, probably an unconscious choice from her. It wasn't ostentatious nor too plain, just suited her well. Her hair was long and dark red, spreading over her round shoulders like the softest silk. _Where does she keep her weapons in that kimono_, Yamaji mused. _And how will she run in that geta_?

As soon as they reached the main road Itachi halted to survey the busy area. The crowd was endless, people came wave after wave - it seemed everybody was on the streets. Ninjas were spread about evenly standing on the rooftops or at places by the road in order to watch the crowd. If everything went well they could reach the gate before the city got under quarantine.

Itachi put his hand on Sakura's lower back to direct her forward. "It's time to go. If we loose the sight of each other we will meet outside the city."

"And they're gone." announced Numagori in bewilderment, looking at the spot that was occupied by Itachi and Sakura a moment ago. Yamaji shook his head.

"Young people nowadays just don't know how to be polite." he said disapprovingly.

The crowd was swirling around them as they made their way forward. Sakura felt eyes boring at her back, almost scratching her skull. It was a creepy feeling, something that she had felt before but couldn't put her finger on when. Her breathing became shallow and anxious. Were they discovered already? She tugged her hair behind her ear, and with the same movement glanced upwards at the guards. They were standing like statues with crossed arms and expressionless face, doing nothing else than scanning the crowd keenly. _Must have been my imagination, then._ Sakura turned back hesitatingly towards Itachi, who was a few steps ahead of her, and took a deep breath. _Now or never.._

"Is it true what Yamaji said? About Uchiha Shisui?"

Itachi didn't look back, didn't utter a single word. His tensed shoulders were the only sign that he had heard her.

"Is it true that he was poisoned?" Sakura pressed "Is it true that you had to-"

"When we reach the gate you take the road to the left," Itachi cut her off "Don't go straight back to Konoha – instead follow the Gattodanto back to Rice and then go to Konoha from there."

Sakura's eyes widened and then narrowed dangerously. "Go back now?!" she didn't want to leave, at least not yet! But there was no way she would admit that.. she needed to think of something, and fast.. She looked away for a second before her back straightened again "And leave the sheep to the wolves!?"

"On the second thought," Itachi began, remembering something "Take the road straight back to Konoha. Kisame and the others are on their way here – they might use the Gattōdantō as well. You don't want to meet them."

"Huh?! Did you listen to me?!" Sakura asked in a shrill voice "I _won't_ leave Numagori alone!"

This made Itachi turn back to look at her. "He is not your concern."

"But is he yours!? Oh don't try to convince me now that you're only here to help the poor lost souls! I won't leave until his mission is done!" Sakura snarled while digging her elbow into someone and stomping onto the feet of another. In the crowd Itachi seemed to be slipping away.

"Why do you avoid my questions, Itachi? Was Yamaji telling the truth? - tell me at least that much!"

"He was – or he wasn't, the answer doesn't change anything." Itachi said quietly while proceeding steadily through the crowd as if it was only part of his surroundings instead of a real hindrance.

Sakura pushed some more people out of her way before reaching him. "Yes it does! To me, it does!"

Itachi shook his head then turned to her, locking his penetrating dark eyes with hers. "Tell me something, Sakura. I don't know what story you fabricated to leave Konoha and how long you think that will cover for you.." he began in a doubtful, low voice "But are you aware that the longer you are away the higher the chance that they will never trust you again?"

It took a moment for Sakura to find her voice but when she did, her tongue was sharp as blade - and just as a true ninja her defense was to attack from behind. "Just because _you_ can't trust anyone doesn't mean that others are the same!"

Itachi's jaw tensed at her words. "This conversation is ridiculous!"

"Just as your conviction that I would go home now!" Sakura bit back. She didn't intend to let Itachi have the last word this time. "Well let me tell you that I won't leave Numagori at your mer-"

"Don't lie Sakura!" Itachi cut her off harshly "Your presence here has nothing to do with the scroll."

Angry red roses bloomed on Sakura's cheek, but she didn't avert her eyes. "There is only one liar here, and that is you!" she poked his kimono. "If you hadn't lied from the start then I wouldn't be here!"

"Indeed." Itachi said dryly. "If I hadn't lied, you would have rather died than to accept my help in the mountains."

Sakura swallowed. "But what about afterwards? In Konoha? You simply used me! ..But what else should I expect from Uchiha Itachi after all?!"

"You know nothing of me!" Itachi snapped.

"Then tell me! How could I understand if you don't tell me anything?!"

Itachi took a deep breath. His hand dug into his black hair. Then after a long moment he spoke up quietly. "One day I will come for Naruto. Would there be anything – anything you think that I could say, that would make you side with me?"

Sakura suddenly paled. "Stop that! Don't talk about Naruto!" her eyes darted around frantically, then she grabbed the sleeve of Itachi's kimono "Let's go away! If you are really different – if it's not only power that you want then abandon the Akatsuki and come with me!"

Itachi slowly removed Sakura's hand from his kimono while watching her intently. "And where do you think we could go, Sakura? To a quiet fishing village and live there happily ever after? Things are not that simple. They were never that simple from the beginning."

Their eyes bore into each other while the crowd came and went around them. Then somebody pushed Sakura from behind, who took an involuntary step forward. Itachi used the moment to reach out and pull her to him, and before Sakura could object he bent down and claimed her lips with his hungrily. He wasn't gentle this time, no. There was power in his kiss, a deep, dark desire that Sakura felt would devour her. He pushed her slender frame to his body possessively as he kissed her deeper, his hot breath setting her on fire. As she yielded to his urging touches her fists slowly loosened on his kimono and her eyes fluttered open , and then widened in horror; the bloody-red Shariangan looked back at her.

_Know whom you kiss._

Sakura almost staggered back, but Itachi didn't let her go - his grip on her became almost painful, his kisses were more intense, more demanding. Sakura tried to avert her gaze but she was unable to; the Shariangan hold her eyes firmly, she wasn't allowed to close them anymore.

"Go home, Sakura. You don't know what you deal with," Itachi whispered to her lips before his hands fell to his sides. Sakura took a shaking breath.

"What makes Akatsuki so important to you?"

"Obligation," Itachi answered, watching Sakura as she stepped away from him. "We are not as different as you think."

Later as they went on Sakura followed him in daze, the rest of their way became only hazy pictures in her mind later. When they finally reached the city gate Itachi turned back and vanished again. By the time he led Yamaji and Numagori out of the crowd Sakura was strolling anxiously back and forth.

"We have to hurry!" She said noticing Numagori's unsettlement.

"You know Sakura.. " Numagori stopped slowly. "I just don't understand one thing; why am _I_ escaping?! I have to visit the Daimyo! I have a mission!" his voice became more confident with each sentence. He came to a decision in a matter of seconds, and before Sakura could utter a single word he bowed hastily and threw himself back into the crowd. Sakura stared after him with mouth hanging open. It took her a few moments to come to her senses, and then when she was about to go after him Yamaji put his hand on her shoulder.

"There is no need for that," he stated calmly – yet there was something authoritative in his voice that made Sakura halt before she could help it.

"You would only risk yourself, wholly unnecessarily, my dear," he continued in a convincing manner, and before Itachi could say something he added. "You better think about where you would like to go next. If you want to you can return to Konoha - nobody will stop you. But why don't you keep with us? We're going to pay a little visit to Orochimaru."

That last word made Sakura to turn and focus all her attention on Yamaji, who smiled at her sweetly.

"I thought you might be interested in Sasuke's well-being."

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for all those who were so kind and give me a review, you are the reason I'm still doing this even though I have so little free time nowadays. Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter!:)  
About Sasuke: yes, he'll appear. When I created the plot of Blindfolded the manga was before the 3 years time-skip, and I remember the anime was showing the fillers at that time. We didn't know so many things that we now today, but since I didn't change the plot we won't have Pein in this story, the Sharingan cannot control the Kyuubi, and Sasuke is still with Orochimaru.


End file.
